


The Darkness will lead you Home

by Taronthejellybean



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom, DCU, SCP Foundation
Genre: And of course there's power in a willing sacrifice, Blood and Gore, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamscapes, Elder God, Everyone Needs A Hug, Flashbacks, Human Sacrifice, I’m not joking, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Memory Loss, Mistaken Identity, Poor guys, Reunions, Suicide, Truly and utterly dead, We are more than we can even imagine, but don't worry at least they save the world, poor wayne, ritual horror, what will you DO for love?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 79,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taronthejellybean/pseuds/Taronthejellybean
Summary: 克拉克·肯特是波士顿一家私人诊所的医生。某天晚上，他接诊了一位奇怪的患者。





	1. In the woods somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> 爱是最重要的，还有关怀……渴望才是一切，而非时间。当我们走进黑暗，或许只能带着爱情。这样的安慰很冰冷，我知道，但聊胜于无。

1988年5月20日，凌晨1点36分 - 马萨诸塞州，波士顿

那间诊所不大，几副老旧的金属座椅摆在姑且算是候诊区的地方。空调机组轻柔的嗡嗡声是房间里唯一的声响，打破了原先透着几分古怪的寂静。空气中弥漫着一股馊掉的咖啡和高乐士柠檬味清洁剂的味道。两扇正对街道的大窗透着昏暗的橘黄色灯光，照在了角落那棵孤零零的、被遗忘的巴西木上。

当敲门声响起时，克拉克·肯特正在用圆珠笔在某个条目下面画了条浪线。他停顿了一下，随后懒洋洋地阖上病历档案。

“请进。”他头也不抬地说道，把笔插进了外套口袋里。

那位来访者脸色苍白，黑色的雷朋墨镜遮住了他的眼睛。他掩藏在便装外套和长裤下的身材就像体操运动员一样线条流畅，全身看起来没有一丝赘肉，令人过目不忘。克拉克起初看见他的时候觉得很惊讶，倒不是因为这么晚了还有人来访，而是因为他在凌晨一点多钟的时候还戴着墨镜。但克拉克转念一想，能上这儿来的人，情况多半不会好到哪儿去。

“我能为你做些什么？”他脸上挂着疲惫的微笑，摸了摸下巴。

“我找肯特先生。”陌生人说。

“我就是克拉克·肯特。请坐。”克拉克指了指那把椅子，男人坐了下来，神情有点过分警惕，双手交叠在膝盖上。克拉克把一个塑料碟推到他面前。“好时。”

“什么？”他疑惑地问。

“巧克力，没人能拒绝美味的巧克力。”

“肯特先生——”对方嗓音里的耐心正在消失。

“——或者皮礼士糖。如果你不喜欢的话我这里还有菠萝味的嘀嗒薄荷糖，但是我个人更喜欢皮礼士糖。”

“你到底在干吗？”

“试着让你放松一点。你坐在椅子上的时候紧张得就像是随时要跳起来似的。”

沉默横亘在他们中间，仿佛是有形体的浓雾弥漫在房间里。然后男人扬起一道眉毛，接受了他的建议。他仿佛一直沉浸在白日梦中，动作迟缓恍惚。墨镜遮住了他的眼睛，但克拉克猜他应该是在盯着房间的某个角落发呆。

突然，他惊醒似的晃了晃头，将椅子往前一拉，身体紧贴上桌子。“我需要帮助。”他开口说。

这是克拉克早就料到的一句话。说真的，哪个来这里的人不是需要帮助的吗？克拉克在脑海里搜寻了一下，毫不惊讶地发现答案是没有。他看向对面人的墨镜，决定今晚速战速决。

他把手指搭在键盘上：“名字？”

“布鲁斯･韦恩。”

“年龄？”

“39。”然后布鲁斯打断了他，“剩下的问题你可以省略掉了。这是梅奥医院的病历档案，”他递给克拉克一个文件夹，“他们上次给我开的药是盐酸卡特洛尔，”他像个孩子背诵跳房子的步骤一样念叨着，“N-甲基-3,4-二氢喹诺酮。毫无效果，所以你可以把这种药从候选名单上划掉了。”

“令人印象深刻的一段演说，”克拉克愣了一秒，然后想明白了是怎么回事，“你一定看过很多医生了吧。”

“别那样看我，”布鲁斯微笑了一下，“我只是更喜欢自报家门。我喜欢自己决定每天几点起床，每餐吃什么，还不用在每个医院都被护士该死地问同样的问题。”

“喔，我还以为你挺享受被护士问诊的感觉。”克拉克随口应了一句，注意力集中在了面前的档案上。

·姓名:布鲁斯·韦恩

·性别:男

·年龄:39

·出生日期:6/14/1949

·婚姻:未婚

·民族:美利坚民族

·病史陈述者:患者本人

·病史可靠程试:可靠

·医疗费用:自费

· 住院类别:一般

·[Date of record] 记录日期:6/14/1987

·主诉:光照下无光感，暗处视物正常。

·病情:据患者描述其30年前无明显诱因视力突然丧失，无光感，无晕厥等其他不适，偶伴头痛，暗处视力恢复正常。患者1年于梅奥医院就诊，诊断为“高眼压引发的视力丧失”，口服盐酸卡特洛尔治疗无效，遂自行停药。1小时前患者因出现剧烈丛集性头痛就诊，无放射痛，无发热，无腹泻呕吐。

·家族史:否认有家族病史。

·体检:T:36.0℃P:75 bpm R:18 bpm BP:104/53mmHg W:77公斤

·神经系统:间歇性头痛、无晕厥;无记忆障碍或说话障碍;无失眠、意识障碍;无皮肤感觉异常;没有瘫痪和抽搐。精神状态:无幻觉、谵妄、定向障碍;无异常情绪——

克拉克往后翻了几页，抽出了一张手写的报告单。

[私人记录]:

鉴别诊断：根据病史、实验室检查及其他专科检查结果，患者无高血压病史，眼压不高，排除青光眼所致视力丧失。排除因视网膜小动脉栓塞及甲状腺素缺失引发的失明。经镜检及裂隙灯检查，患者双侧视网膜可见活动黑色丝状物（非寄生虫）——我个人认为或许这与他的失明有关。

—Doc.D.H.Simon

“我在有光线的地方就是个盲人，却能在黑暗中看的一清二楚。很诡异，不是吗？”布鲁斯笑了，“我倒是在想，”他抱起双臂，“我明天一整天都没什么安排。所以我想，也许我可以……”

克拉克抬头瞧了他一眼。“重新来个眼底检查？”

“为什么不？那会很有意思的。”布鲁斯挑起了眉毛。

反正也没人还把它当回事了，是吧？没有一个人。那些个病历，他们看了太多，也听了太多，然后就再也记不清了。他们没有一个能治好他的。一个也没有。

克拉克之后在诊室里忙活了差不多半个点。布鲁斯是个沉默而配合的病人。除了必要的交流之外，他几乎一句话也没说。大多数时候，诊室里只有金属器械撞击托盘的声音。时不时地，克拉克会用笔在纸上潦草地记录数据，但是几乎都和那份病历上的数据接近。

“——双侧视网膜可见活动黑色丝状物。”

他皱起眉头，在那句话下面画了一道横线。

克拉克记得，他在密斯卡托尼克大学攻读外科学实习期间，曾经和他的好友兼同事路易斯·莱恩见过这样的症状。当时那个死者躺在ICU病房的地上，但更靠近门，仿佛他曾经试图逃脱，但不知道为什么却没能打开门锁，他的脑袋仿佛被一个花瓶砸了无数次，脸上满是指甲抓挠的血痕（打开门的时候，一个实习医生转身就跑出去呕吐了）。医生在住院部二楼的走廊里找到了另一个死亡患者，他的头正蒙在胳膊下，仿佛在发出无声的尖叫，除此之外，地面被血染红了一片。

路易斯·莱恩先赶到了现场，她是那周的负责人，一个护士按了紧急呼叫铃，然后她到了那里，大约一分钟后，她打电话给克拉克和詹姆斯·戈登。戈登当时正在和他的一个孩子争论为什么他应该自己做科学作业，而克拉克在和哈尔･乔丹一起坐在圆桌旁，试图在截稿期前赶完论文。

克拉克挂了电话，赶过去见路易斯和戈登。在消毒间换防化服时，他和刚从现场回来的戈登正好打了个照面。

“他身上一定有很多很值得研究的地方。”克拉克记得自己当时是这么说的。

“你是说他右臂上长出的那三只眼睛和将近六英尺长的舌头吗？”詹姆斯·戈登反击道。

路易斯不愿意解剖那两个死者，所以克拉克替她做了这个。之后的事情克拉克记不太清了，因为他希望自己忘记那恐怖的景象。

但他还隐约记得一些。

詹姆斯·戈登在记录上写下了所有死者信息，再把现场拍摄的相片贴了上去。在两份档案之间，戈登写下了一句话：

“双侧视网膜可见活动黑色丝状物。”

这不是第一起病例，也不是最后一起。但可以肯定的是几乎所有出现这个症状的人都死了。除了这个布鲁斯·韦恩。而此刻，布鲁斯看起来几乎就是睡着了，对外界毫无反应。他现在是个盲人，克拉克意识到。在有光线的地方，他什么都看不见。但克拉克很快就推开这个念头，因为没时间去想了。

克拉克轻柔地推了推他的肩膀。布鲁斯睁开了眼睛，那双褐色的盲眼了无生气地看着他，表情难以阅读，看起来就像一半是厌倦，一半感到气恼。

克拉克把裂隙灯放进托盘时，布鲁斯正心不在焉地抓挠头发，但他的表情几乎是平静的。克拉克发现自己不知道为什么，半心半意地伸手拍了拍他的肩膀。“你会好起来的。”他模糊地说。“我之前见过这样的例子。”无力的词语，笨拙的安慰，谁也帮不了。但这回布鲁斯没有挑衅，没有嘲讽。

“你有把握吗？”布鲁斯说，盯着地面。

沉默。

在布鲁斯似乎觉得他不会回答，于是从椅子上起身准备离开的时候，他回答了。

“我不知道。”他模糊地说，但听起来既不沉闷和也不嘶哑，他把注意力转回电脑屏幕，试图清理一下自己的大脑，好想清楚一些事情……

“后天早晨七点来找我。”最后，克拉克听见自己这么说道。

“一大早？”布鲁斯问道，“后天预约的病人多还是怎么着的？”

“你来了就行。”克拉克平静地说，手指轻抚额头上的卷发，梳理回去。

“好啊。”布鲁斯･韦恩站了起来。当布鲁斯准备离开的时候，他敏锐地注意到，除了消毒水的气味之外，空气里还弥漫着一股淡淡的气息，闻着像是男式香水。充满了一种让他既觉得抚慰又失落的气息，仿佛来自于某些已经遗忘了的记忆，让他觉得仿佛有什么地方隐隐作痛。

门闸轻响了一声，那个男人走路时像猫一样悄无声息。过了一会儿，克拉克起身，瞥了一眼窗外，看见布鲁斯钻进了一辆黑色的，一看就价格不菲的轿车里。除此之外，也没其他的什么特别之处。黑色的轿车驶出了法尔尼街，扬起了一股灰尘。

~~~~~

水壶在厨房里响了起来，尖锐而刺耳。

克拉克泡了杯咖啡，然后在书桌旁边坐下，一开始他只是翻看着自己多年来整理的笔记和档案，他朝旁边挪了一下，给成山的资料让了点地方。

梅奥医院的报告很完整，几乎没什么遗漏的地方，也符合标准程序。他翻动着报告，机械地浏览着条目。这些问题医生们应该都问过布鲁斯一次，两次，甚至十次，一百次，而克拉克脸色苍白，顽固地看着报告，仿佛不知道自己在哪里，却又清楚地醒着。

从窗户看出去，凌晨时分的天空是深蓝色的，因为地面的光线而显得模糊，在这个时间，这个街区，街道显得寒冷而安静，但是在更远的地方，他可以听见汽车行驶和鸣笛的声音，还有电视和收音机的声音，让他想起还在密斯卡托尼克大学医学院的时候，住在学生公寓里，而无论夜有多深，对面公寓住的心理系学生的灯光仿佛从来不会真的熄灭，一直有人走来走去，有时是在工作，有时是在互相交谈，有时他们是在开着收音机，欢笑和派对。

而克拉克在面对着病历，琢磨着要不要吃掉冰箱里剩下的那份火腿酸黄瓜奶酪三明治。这是一个十分熟悉的场景，熟悉到可怖。

~~~~~~

天亮的时候，克拉克已经起来了。

克拉克把能找到的所有咖啡都喝光了，但客厅里的一切却都井然有序，茶几上的东西摆放整齐，垃圾全都清理了，视线所及的范围内，突兀的地方只有克拉克本人，依然穿着昨天的衣服，红着眼，面无表情，盯着面前的笔记本。在上面，很多笔迹显然是擦掉了又写上去然后又擦掉。细密的小字挤在一起，可以阅读，却全部都是疑问。

全是打上了着重点的问号。

他不是起床了，他根本没睡。

克拉克觉得自己应该已经对布鲁斯的病有了点头绪，但是到头来，他只是走进前厅，看着窗外，那是昨天布鲁斯消失的地方。

没来由地，他觉得恐惧。


	2. Homeland of the Saints

克拉克相信这个世界上存在神秘的事物。

  


小时候，他相信每个人都有与生俱来的神秘力量，那些力量隐藏在他们的皮囊之下，血脉之中。克拉克相信那力量远比他想象的来得强大，就像《神奇四侠》或者《X战警》里描述的家伙们一样。克拉克曾经收集了整整几大箱那种漫画，里头有好些家伙曾经和他一样普通，甚至比他更糟糕。但那些家伙总会在某天发现自己的神秘力量。他们会用这种力量去保护自己所爱的人，甚至拯救世界，或者……毁灭它。无论怎样，他们都酷毙了。那些漫画伴随克拉克走过了他的整个童年。然而现在，他早就不知道那些漫画书被自己扔到哪里去了。

  


然后就是克拉克･肯特离开堪萨斯州的家，克拉克･肯特去密斯卡托尼克大学念书。他的同学们本来可以嘲笑他有心理问题，嘲笑他大学的时候花了太多时间做那些毫无意义的研究，但是他们那时正忙着做嬉皮士，参加反战游行，把自己灌醉，在自己的世界里晕头转向。所以似乎没有人太在意那个整天泡在实验室和图书馆的“戴着老土眼镜的呆头鹅”一天究竟在研究什么。

  


但是最后，他还是放弃了自己的研究课题，选择了考USMLE（美国执业医师执照），并在波士顿开了一家私人诊所，之后的部分似乎就没什么好说的了。这就像那些找不到的漫画书一样——或许是他不再喜欢那些东西了，也或许是生活中有更重要的事值得他去考虑。

  


总而言之，第二天上午，克拉克试着给戈登打了个电话，但是没人接听。所以他去了趟麻省总医院，找到档案管理室，连哄带骗再加上威胁搞到了全部詹姆斯･戈登名下的病历档案。他们不让他拷贝文件，所以他找了个安静地方，用电脑快速地翻看着，一直提心吊胆，害怕有人突然冒出来，质问他为什么在这里。

  


趁其他人没注意的时候，他用相机拍下了他觉得重要的部分，然后克拉克露出他最友善迷人的微笑，冲着工作人员示意他搞定了。

  


“我一直在想一件事情，以前有纸质档案，几十年前的病历从柜子里翻出来，运气好一点字迹还是很清晰的，然后是CD，他们说只能保存十年，隔段时间就要翻录，好吧。然后我们有了电子档案这些玩意，天知道能保存多久。”那个叫霍华德的工作人员没注意他，絮絮叨叨地嘟囔着。

  


“我的诊所还是用纸质档案的时候比较多。”克拉克温和地回答。

  


“到时候还不是要手动输入到电脑上？我简直可以想象，过个几年，系统一升级，然后你哪天心血来潮，要看某某某人的病历，结果找出来一看，文件格式怎么是这个？现在还有机器用这个平台吗？你只能在那儿气得干瞪眼。”霍华德仿佛突然意识到了自己在说什么，显得有点不好意思，挥了挥手。

  


“希望你找到你需要的东西了。”他最后说。

  


这是一句很棒的话。

  


克拉克走出医院后又打了一遍电话，这次詹姆斯･戈登接了，虽然听起来声音疲倦，他刚做完一台九小时的手术。克拉克有些同情戈登。他坐地铁回了诊所，把新冲洗出来的相片塞进了布鲁斯･韦恩的文件夹。

  


他坐在沙发上，想起昨天凌晨布鲁斯坐在他的对面，脸色苍白，表情仿佛什么也感觉不到了。

  


克拉克摇头，站了起来。

  


他又看了一次照片，最后决定他确实不是做侦探的料。但他是个医生，是个研究员，收集大量的数据，并从中发现规律才是他擅长的事情。

  


他愣愣地看了一会儿窗外明亮的阳光，知道自己要做什么了。

  


~~~~~~

  


1988年5月22日早晨7点20分，波士顿

  


克拉克･肯特被催命般的电话铃声吵醒了。

  


他睁开眼睛等待了一秒，又等待了一秒，然后抱怨着爬起来，经过一阵漫长的摸索后，抓起了话筒。

  


“您好？”他说。

  


“早安，肯特先生。我记得我们今天早晨七点钟有个预约，对吗？”电话那头一个低沉而沙哑的声音说道。

  


克拉克听着电话里的话语，抓着枕头，有一会儿，他觉得自己听见了厨房里电冰箱的嗡嗡声，但那可能是个幻觉。

  


在客厅里的某个地方，墙上的钟在咔嚓作响。现在是早晨7点21分。

  


操，他好像睡过头了。

  


“哦，我……我这边暂时有点事。我去开门，然后你可以在门口的椅子那儿等一会。就几分钟，我保证。”他结结巴巴地说。

  


他打开门锁，看向门外。布鲁斯･韦恩正从一辆跑车的副驾驶室里出来，手中拿着一根黑色折叠手杖。他今天穿着府绸上衣和西裤，外套搭在左手手臂上，与路上一张张神色厌倦的面孔擦肩而过——克拉克管它们叫“工作日脸”。他自如地穿过街道，似乎有一只看不见的手正引领着他，他像是行走在一个克拉克永远也无法走进的世界中。

  


然后克拉克停顿了一下，转过身，回到卧室，找到一条干净的内裤，换上，又穿上了一件T恤和随手摸到的格纹睡裤。为了体现职业风范，他犹豫了几秒，还是套上了一股消毒水味的白外套。

  


他认为布鲁斯可能看不见他今天奇妙的穿衣风格。

  


五分钟后，克拉克端着喝了一半的咖啡找到了布鲁斯。他坐在椅子上，面前的桌子上放着一小沓纸。克拉克走过去，拉过一张椅子坐下。布鲁斯循声抬起头，满脸疑问地看着他，眼神几乎显得锐利。

  


“我调出了我能找到的全部相似病历档案。”克拉克说。

  


“有结论吗？”

  


“那要看你相不相信我的话。”他说。“我有一间用来冲洗照片的暗房，直走就到了。在那里你应该能看见东西。”

  


他把布鲁斯带到了暗房门口。或者准确地说，是布鲁斯在前面走，克拉克心惊胆战地跟在他的旁边，随时准备在他摔倒或者撞到门框之前扶他一把。然后克拉克关上门窗，把文件放到桌子上，布鲁斯抓了过去，急促地看了起来。内容克拉克已经知道了，有几张圆环图，地点集中在马萨诸塞州的一小块地方，马克笔标记的红点星星点点地散布在它的周边，再突然跨过边境线密集起来。

  


“我看了全部报告——”“你觉得我的病和阿卡姆镇——。”他俩几乎同时说出来。

  


“我是这么觉得的。”克拉克点头。“我觉得你的疾病和阿卡姆镇有关。”

  


布鲁斯充耳不闻，依然盯着报告，眉头无意识地皱了起来。

  


“我不是第一个对阿卡姆镇产生兴趣的人。”克拉克说，“按照人口平均计算，各州每年恶性肿瘤及畸变的发病率大致是相同的。马萨诸塞州拥有麻省总医院和丹娜法伯—布列根癌症治疗中心两家全美顶尖水平的医院，那里却有一个很诡异的地区，居民的畸变率和死亡率高得惊人。而阿卡姆镇就在那片地区的中心位置。”

  


布鲁斯坐回椅子里，克拉克猜他现在应该脸色铁青。

  


“该死。”他说。

  


“是的。”克拉克赞同道，“以前也有人注意到了阿卡姆镇的这个现象。但绝大多数研究者都是作家或神秘主义者之类的。我和我的导师詹姆斯･戈登曾经把那个地区的统计数据——人口密度、平均寿命、居住地之类的——输进了电脑，只要数据足够多，就会得到特别显著的现象。在我读过的关于阿卡姆镇的文章中，那些作者不止一次地把阿卡姆镇比喻为‘一个受了诅咒的地方’。”

  


“然后你再看这个。”克拉克从他手中轻轻拿过了那几张圆环图，取出一张画着阿卡姆镇地图的透明胶片盖在其中一张上。一共四十组同心圆，每个圆环都标着一个数字。第四十环:0.5，第三十九环:2第三十八环:5.7……越靠近中心，数字上升的越快。

  


“这个数据代表了什么？”

  


“数字是那个地区的发病比率。”克拉克说，“电脑参考了一个人口密度的公式计算出了这些数字。”他伸手随便指了胶片上的一个位置。“呃……你能告诉我这是第几个圆环和圆环上的数字吗？”

  


“第十九环，15.6。”布鲁斯说。

  


克拉克点了点头。“那也就是说，如果这片地区的居民数是500人的话，那么数字说明那里会有大约78人产生不同程度的畸变。”

  


“后来怎么样了？”

  


“当时是1943年，正值二战时期，民众产生了恐慌心理，以为这是纳粹科学家研究出的某种生物武器，当地政府也炸了锅。”克拉克回答。“他们派出的调查员也没找到原因，最后只能草草收场。官方把这里的高畸变率归因于上游的化工厂和印染厂朝河水中排污。”克拉克说，“因此，他们筹集了一大笔款项用于赔偿病人家属。奇怪的是，这种现象在1945年的时候突然消失了，这件事也就不了了之，直到1958年又重新出现。此后的几十年间，阿卡姆镇一直笼罩在这片阴影之下。”

  


布鲁斯站起来的速度太快了，椅子往后猛地一窜，磕在了地板上，声音比想象中更响亮。克拉克的手刚碰到他胳膊，就被他甩开了。

  


“你还好吗？”克拉克小心地问道。

  


布鲁斯一动不动。

  


“布鲁斯？”

  


“1958年的时候。”布鲁斯喃喃道，“阿尔弗雷德带我离开了那里。”

  


阿尔弗雷德的左手搭在他的肩膀上，眼睛低垂着，怒火中烧。你们是在自寻灾祸。他说。这不是一场人类之间的战争，这根本就不是一场战争。如果它来了的话，那将是一场屠杀，所有人都会倒下，无一幸免。

  


“你说什么？”

  


“当时有群人拦住了我们，不让我们离开。我的眼睛那时候白天就已经看不见东西了，但是我听见阿尔弗雷德下了车。我还听到了争吵声和拉动猎枪枪栓的声音。然后——然后是子弹出膛的声音，两发都打在地面上，为了驱赶人群。是他先开的火，我从来没见过阿尔弗雷德这么生气。“

  


“阿尔弗雷德又是谁？”克拉克盯着他，但暗室里没有光线，无论布鲁斯脸上是什么表情，他都看不清。

  


“谁都不是。”布鲁斯耸了耸肩，拧开门把手开始向外走。“我今天晚上就回阿卡姆。”克拉克拦住了他。

  


“我和你一起去。”克拉克说。

  


如果布鲁斯感到惊讶，那么至少他没有表现出来。走廊昏暗的光线掩藏了他鬓角的灰白色，抹平了眼角的细纹。

  


“不。”布鲁斯停顿了一下，坚决地说。他试着绕开克拉克，大步流星地朝门外走去。然后，他的脚跘在了立在旁边的输液架上。

  


他整个人都向前跌去。

  


克拉克堪堪抓住他的胳膊，而且在他倒在自己身上前，另外一只胳膊挡在了他胸前。布鲁斯大半个身体的重量都压在他前臂上，而且摇摇欲坠。克拉克支撑着他的体重，鼻子里充满了他身上的淡淡的香水味。即使隔着皮肤，他的胳膊依然可以感觉到布鲁斯的胸膛后面的心脏在疯狂地跳动。

  


布鲁斯挣扎着，从克拉克的怀里抽身，满脸怒容，但只是一瞬间。然后他伸出右手，从上而下猛地一撑地面，重新站了起来，肩膀高耸着，浑身肌肉紧绷。没人说话。寂静从四面八方渗进了房间。

  


“我知道。”克拉克回答，仿佛感觉到了某种寒意。但他依然昂着头，直直地看着布鲁斯，仿佛他能看见一样。“恕我直言，你对阿卡姆的了解不见得比我多，即使你在那里生活过一段时间。但那是很久以前的事了。三十年是很长一段时间，足以改变很多事情。你没有必要一个人去面对这些。”

  


他们对视了大约半分钟，布鲁斯的脸上出现了一个古怪的表情，几乎显得苦涩。然后他轻微地点了点头。他的眼睛依然像盲人一样朦胧，但是现在，克拉克第一次看出来，这里面还有些什么，仿佛某种藏在平静水面下的怪物。它有牙齿，还有爪子，它希望你去追寻它，然后把你拉入深渊。

  


但它是瞎的，跟黑夜一样瞎。

  


~~~~~~

  


布鲁斯的司机在诊所门外等他。临走的时候，他告诉克拉克自己打算明天早晨就出发，一切都不需要他费心考虑。然后布鲁斯和他握了握手，那只手光滑而冰冷。克拉克觉得有点不自在，拿不准自己应该如何回应他。布鲁斯坐在后座上看着他，手杖横在大腿上，微笑起来。

  


“你今天看起来不错。”克拉克说。他手心里依然温温的，但也许只是个错觉。他闻到了一股香水的气味，觉得有点晕眩。

  


“你也是。”布鲁斯漫不经心地回答。“顺便说一句，我喜欢你的格纹睡裤。”

  


汽车发动起来，驶向西区。他放下挡光板，脑袋枕着椅背，嘴唇抿成一条硬朗的线，躺在一片黑暗里，平静而孤独而安全。

  


他还能再回去吗？

  


他闭上眼睛，感觉喉咙在收紧。

  


*****

  


当他的父亲托马斯･韦恩从第二次世界大战战场归来十三年之后，布鲁斯·韦恩才八岁。托马斯是一个英雄，是最伟大的战地医生之一。而同一年，托马斯和他的妻子玛莎･韦恩被一个叫乔·切尔的抢劫犯当街枪杀。两人在马萨诸塞州的麻省总医院内不治身亡。

  


一个韦恩家的人，他的父亲告诉他，一定要诚实，一定要勇敢，一定要有钢铁般的意志，能够抵御任何形式的诱惑。布鲁斯曾经认为这是他父亲的人生格言，但在经过一段时间之后，他明白了事实并非如此。

  


一个韦恩家的男人，他的父亲告诉他，必须是个硬汉，必须是个优秀的猎人，必须精通枪支与刀具，必须能敏锐地感知到黑暗的降临。那时候，布鲁斯每天会花上几个小时在韦恩庄园的谷仓里，拿着一把小型弓箭驱赶房椽上的蝙蝠与谷鸮。

  


“这样的人，”他的父亲说，“才是一个英雄。”然后他停下来，开始哭泣，这是布鲁斯第一次看见他在自己面前流泪。“这个人本不该是你的。”

  


他父亲从来没告诉过他这些话代表了什么。布鲁斯･韦恩必须自己找出答案。

  


在他的父母过世之后的那个晚上，布鲁斯梦见他大概是在阿卡姆镇边缘的某个地方，因为附近都是森林，他抬起头，可以看见韦恩庄园。他在树林里走了很久，树林里十分寂静，空气古老而静谧，就像他记得的那样，只是他两手空空，没有任何武器。所以当那个黑影走过来的时候，他站住不动，希望它不会注意到他。

  


黑暗之中，那双硕大的眼睛里燃烧着蓝色的火焰，凝视着他。它朝他走来，一步一步，十分缓慢，逐渐幻化成了人形。

  


最后，它变成了他父亲的形象，在他面前单膝跪下，看着他，然后闭上了眼睛，抱住了他。

  
阿卡姆的子民，玛莎的宝贝。

我可怜的孩子。

  


*****

  


他睁开眼睛。答应我，除了必要之外，你不会再碰枪了。一个声音在他脑子里响起，听起来很像是他自己的声音。

  


他努力地去推开这个念头。这就是必要的时候，布鲁斯使劲地想，满是歉意。


	3. Suffocating Truth of Life

1988年5月23日，早晨6点05分，波士顿

克拉克快三点钟的时候醒来了一次，发现自己困在毯子和被单纠缠而成的一团乱里，蜷缩成一团，全身都是汗水。他笨拙地抚平毯子，试着又睡了一会儿，再次醒来的时候，窗外天已经全亮了，他看了眼表，六点。

克拉克换了衣服，再次走出卧室的时候，他穿着新的衬衫、卡其色的外套、裤子、棕色休闲皮鞋，没系领带，右手拎着一只装满了私人物品的行李箱。

布鲁斯在七点钟的时候准时站在了诊所门口。他刮了胡子，露出了一道横跨下颚的白色伤痕。他稍稍低着头，打量克拉克。克拉克迎接他的目光，他依然显得苍白和焦虑。他们互相交换了问候，然后布鲁斯说:

“把你的行李放在后座上吧，我的东西已经堆的到处都是了。”

克拉克眨了眨眼。一辆黑色的悍马。能看得到的地方全部是大大小小的塑料袋和包裹，填满了后座和驾驶席之间的空隙，几乎堆到了他的脸前面:饮用水、固体燃料、短刀、匕首和电棍。好像还有两把9mm手枪？也许是10mm的，甚至12.75mm的。副驾驶席上有一把横放着的雷明顿马萨达步枪，枪口露了出来。

“你挺轻装简从啊。”克拉克说，用眼角的余光看着布鲁斯。“我们今晚住哪儿？”

“没想好，”布鲁斯说。“我想我们尽量往远开吧，等想停下的时候再找间旅馆。”

“我没问题。”克拉克耸耸肩。

~~~~~~~~

黑色的悍马甩着尾冲出街口，斜插到中央广场前等着过红绿灯的皮卡前面。就如克拉克所料到的那样，后面的司机立刻从驾驶室中探出身子，把手伸出窗外，竖起右手中指做了个再明显不过的手势：去你妈的。眼看那辆皮卡就要咆哮着碾过来，绿灯很合时宜地亮了，他们的悍马一路狂吼，汇入了从市中心东北角溢出的拥挤车流。

在经过诺斯维尔的时候，克拉克下车伸了个懒腰，让阳光和风扫着自己的胸膛，大口呼吸着郊区新鲜的气息。

“真是美好的一天，”他仰起头，“在城里可看不到这么漂亮的天空，就像堪萨斯州那样蓝得不可思议，简直像印象派油画。我在波士顿待了十多年，都差点忘了天是蓝色的了。”

布鲁斯发出了一种声音，介于在叹气和呆板的笑声之间。

“我可没那么乐观。”布鲁斯低声说。

他的嗓音阴沉得一反常态。随后他始终注视着荒凉道路边连成长线的树木。

他们再没有说话。悍马一路往北，在岔路口折左，驶进冷清的I-95州际公路。布鲁斯靠在副驾席上，茫然地看着前方的道路。这辆车马力十足，车内安静而舒适。低矮的山峰矗立在道路两旁，如匍匐在古老传说里的巨兽。黑夜拥抱着整片天空，像个忠诚的情人一样遮掩着所有的秘密。

约莫十二点钟的时候，天下起了小雨。克拉克打开了电台，DJ正在用一口西班牙腔调的英语说话，背景是某种轻柔的音乐，时不时夹杂着笑声。雨水拍打在车窗上，留下密密麻麻而重重叠叠的银色印记，仿佛无数细小的伤口。车里没人说话，布鲁斯的额头抵在车窗上，寒气和倦意从他的身体里散发出来。克拉克坐在他旁边，看着他肩膀僵硬地耸着，脸庞放松，每一根刚硬的线条都变得柔和。

当黎明的第一缕曙光开始照亮东方的天空时，他们把车停在路边的一家汽车旅馆里。接待处那位穿着玫瑰图案连衣裙的女士坐在柜台后方，告诉他们双人标间和单人间都没了。

他回头看着布鲁斯，扬起眉毛，默默询问。他本来以为布鲁斯会拒绝，坚持要他们继续往前开。但是布鲁斯回头看了看门外，黑暗中冷雨落在温热的街道上，升起一层薄薄的水雾。“就要双人间吧。我不介意。”

至少，双人间的床很大，可以让他们在睡觉时不碰到对方。克拉克表示自己可以睡在地板上，但布鲁斯摇了摇头。

“别傻了。”他迅速地笑了笑。“我可能不太好相处，但我不是一个古板的人。”

他们小心翼翼地爬上了床。布鲁斯侧过身去，避开克拉克，把胳膊弯到枕头底下，疲倦地闭上眼睛。克拉克半睡半醒地爬到离窗户比较远的那一侧，看着他的背影。

窗户外面天已经亮了。克拉克不知道现在几点。他躺在那里，半梦半醒之间，他听到身边传来了一声尖叫。他立刻坐了起来，警觉而紧张地环视房间，然后他才意识到是布鲁斯在做噩梦。

他低头凝视着身旁那个不安的身影，不知所措。布鲁斯翻了个身，手指缠在自己的头发里。他的嘴里不时发出痛苦的呜咽声，眉头紧皱着，像个难解的迷。克拉克伸出手，轻轻地碰了碰布鲁斯的肩膀。布鲁斯的眼睛立刻睁开了，喘着粗气，浑身颤抖。

布鲁斯坐起来的时候，不知怎的，克拉克已经把他紧紧地抱在怀里了。他能感觉到布鲁斯的心脏在他那件薄薄的睡袍里砰砰直跳，猛烈地撞击着自己的胸膛。布鲁斯的双臂环抱着他的脖子，脸埋在他的肩膀里，温热的呼吸扑面而来。

克拉克默默地抱了他很久，一只手轻轻地抚摸着他的后背。他的后背上有两个凹下去的小疤痕，像是针孔留下的痕迹。最后，布鲁斯从他的怀里挣脱出来，动作轻柔而坚定。他伸手拿过床头的水杯和药片。在黑暗的房间里，他的表情难以辨认，但克拉克感觉到他脸红了。

“我很抱歉。”克拉克听见自己说，试图在黑暗中捕捉布鲁斯的视线。

布鲁斯的手指在玻璃杯上收拢，避开他的视线，嘴唇附近的肌肉绷紧，看向墙壁。他肩膀耸起，仿佛想和什么人争斗，但是随着呼出的一口气，又松弛了下来，他眨了眨眼，几乎显得紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。

“没关系。”他说。

他转过脸，然后缓慢而几乎无法察觉地，点了点头。

“没关系。”布鲁斯重复了一次。

他们又躺了下来，两人之间还留有一段小心翼翼的距离，但比以前更近了一些。布鲁斯躺在离他不到两英寸的地方，身上散发着淡淡的香水味。他抱着被子，身体蜷缩着，背对着克拉克，有一会儿，克拉克不敢看他。

  


他看起来显得脆弱，几乎显得无助。但是事实也许刚好相反。

  


-~~~~~~

  


又往前开了大约八十公里后，克拉克把车开下了路肩。在昏黄而怪诞的天光下，他继续向前开了大约两公里，道路渐渐由柏油路变成了灌木丛和泥浆之中断断续续的土路，他一边看着地图，继续朝前开。树枝不断地打在车窗上，过了几分钟后，地形变得平坦。一个由两间矮小的建筑物组成的加油站出现在面前，克拉克继续朝前开。地图显示他们快到阿卡姆镇了。电台正播放着《Lean on Me》。浑厚的嗓音飘出扬声器，轻柔而略带粗糙的质感。

  


如我拥有你所需之物

请咽下你的骄傲

若你不显真心

无人可满足你的欲求

  


唱到一半，布鲁斯伸手关掉了电台。

  


“我觉得那首歌挺好听的。”克拉克说。

  


“我头疼。”布鲁斯简单地说，两眼直视前方。在他左边，阴沉的天光从车前窗里暴烈地投射进来，晃动着。这辆汽车正在追逐着暴雨和阴云前进。“而且这鬼地方连药都买不到。”

  


“镇上的便利店里应该有，而且我的药箱里带了不少。”

  


“止痛药，肯特先生。我的意思是，那些让我感觉勉强像是人类的玩意儿。而且我说的可不是布洛芬或者儿童阿司匹林。该死的，我要维柯丁。”然后他停了下来，喉咙收紧。他盯着自己颤抖的手，汗依然出得厉害，但不比之前更多。“抱歉，我说脏话了。”

  


克拉克听得见他声音里的焦躁。

  


呼啸的风声在他们驶入阿卡姆镇后就减弱了，只剩下一种低沉的呜呜声。借着月光，克拉克看清楚了窗外:鸟群轻捷地掠过天空，在砖墙上面留下落叶般的阴影，如同流逝的时光。几栋嶙峋肃穆的房子，屋顶非常高，院内没什么东西剩下，几堵石墙和铸铁围栏，一个大概曾经是放置喷泉的地方。空气里弥漫着陈旧的潮湿气味，还有铁锈和灰尘的气味。

  


克拉克停了车，拔出钥匙。

  


“这就是你的家吗？”他问。

  


没有回答。

  


布鲁斯打开车门。

  


他们下车的时候，清新的空气之中依稀能闻到悍马留下的汽油味。他伸出胳膊，勾住布鲁斯的手臂，布鲁斯面无表情，肩膀抵住他的肩膀。夜色晴朗，不算寒冷，但布鲁斯穿了一件灰色的长外套，下面是藏蓝的衬衫，他的目光坦然而直接，仿佛面前的建筑物是某种复杂的机器，只是其中一个小零件不知道去哪儿了。然而克拉克的注意力却集中在他褐色双眼下细微的皱纹上，这让他的目光带着一种洞察一切的讽刺意味。克拉克端详着他的脸，拿不准自己为什么觉得轻松了很多。他舒展了一下身体，小小地打了个哈欠。“抱歉。”他说，“韦恩先生——呃，如果我叫你布鲁斯的话，你能不能也叫我克拉克？”

  


“当然可以，克拉克。”

  


“然后……布鲁斯，我觉得你好像不太喜欢你的家。”

  


“总比露宿街头好。”

  


“没错，当然了，可是——”

  


“嗯，我觉得也是。”他似乎心事重重，出神地盯着庄园，而后一只手抚摸嘴唇。“这座庄园是我的曾曾祖父建的，让我想想灯在哪儿。”克拉克打开手电筒，细细的光束划破了黑暗。他们一前一后地走进了正厅。沉闷的响声，然后布鲁斯骂了一句。克拉克听见他在揉什么地方:衣料和皮肤摩擦的声音。

  


“你没事吧？”

  


“没事，就是撞到了小腿。好了，我记得灯就在……该死的，我什么都看不见。你能先把手电筒关上吗，克拉克？”

  


“抱歉，布鲁斯。”

  


“谢谢。”克拉克听到他的皮鞋摩擦着地板，发出轻柔的嘎吱声。克拉克把手电筒放回口袋里，想等等看眼睛能不能适应这里的黑暗。他能看到某个地方的拐角处有模模糊糊的光晕，但整个地方仍然伸手不见五指。远处传来布鲁斯的声音，“这里离帝王河很近，所以他才把房子盖在这儿。我和我的管家阿尔弗雷德离开这儿之后，一直没有人打理，所以我猜有些房间的天花板会有些潮斑。”

  


“就是这儿。”布鲁斯低声说。咔哒一声，一片光明。克拉克站在一个庞大的房间中央，房间是复式的敞开设计，里面全是古老的家具。墙漆斑驳脱落，高高的天花板上带着潮湿的斑点，一只复杂的水晶灯从上面叮当作响地垂下来。看上去老旧而沉重的橱柜、衣柜、沙发、桌椅上半盖着帆布。有些家具依然被包裹地严严实实，像是巨大的，落满灰尘的白色礼品盒。之前拐角处的模糊灯光原来是一扇长长的窗户，窗外夜色朦胧。布鲁斯从角落走了出来，正拍打着手上的灰尘。

  


“这里和我九岁那年离开的时候几乎没有区别。”他说，“有点脏，也有点荒凉，但是很安静，而且比你在什么汽车旅馆还是什么鬼地方的房间要多很多私人空间。”他开始穿过一堆堆的家具，掀起上面的布，扬起了一阵阵灰尘。“这儿应该有张床的。”他冲克拉克点点头，“关上百叶窗可能比较好。这里从来都不会很亮，但早上你可能会被晒醒。”床很大，床头由橡木雕刻出的曲线仿佛一对巨大的翅膀伸展开来。克拉克试了试床。

  


“布鲁斯，你真是太好了，但你确定要自己单独住一个房间吗？我担心你半夜的时候——”

  


“谢谢，但是我能应付的来，克拉克。”他说，“我自己带了速可眠过来，而且明天早晨八点钟，我想去拜访一个人。我不想因为这个把你吵醒。”

  


“我和你一起去吧，正好我可以把你的病历档案取过来，说不定我能从中发现什么线索。”

  


布鲁斯点了点头:“那再好不过了。晚安。”

  


“晚安。”

  


克拉克脱下外套，开始寻找洗手间。洗手间看起来大得足够浮起一只小船。马桶能冲水，水槽通畅，喷头和浴缸都很好用。当他返回起居室时，布鲁斯已经离开了，门慢慢地前后摆动着。

  


他掩上门，将行李箱拖到冷冰冰的大床旁边。关灯前，他望着泛黄的天花板，躺了很久。

  


~~~~~~

  


除了阿卡姆医院的朱利安·杜兰特医生之外，镇上几乎没有人认识他们，因为布鲁斯很久以前就离开了这里。杜兰特医生今年六十七岁，他有一个三十六岁的儿子，莫里斯·杜兰特。

  


“嘿，孩子。”杜兰特说——他大概是近三十年来唯一一个叫布鲁斯“孩子”的人——“刚才陪你过来的那个高个子是谁？”

  


“他叫克拉克·肯特，是我的私人医生。”布鲁斯生硬地解释道。“我两个月前经历了一场肺部手术，他建议我回乡下休养一阵，多呼吸点新鲜空气。”

  


“哇，孩子，你现在是个大人物了。”杜兰特放开他，用一只大手拍了拍他的肩膀。“说实话，我很高兴看到你能四肢健全地长到这么大。你好像总是很容易受伤。我到现在都记得你八岁的时候，有一天下午，你父亲抱着你从哈斯赛特墓地冲到医院，速度简直就像汽车挂上四档一样。然后他抓起我一只手，按在你身上，说就交给你了。我记得我应该还说了点什么，但他只是转身就冲出了门口。你父亲，总是很有自己的一套。我一直都喜欢他的行事风格。总之，你那时浑身是血。我那时候都要吓死了，完全不敢动。还好你那时的巴宾斯基测试（用于测定神经中枢是否损伤）显示为阴性。””杜兰特叹了口气。那一刻，他显得惊人得苍老衰弱。“很抱歉没能治好你的眼睛，孩子。”

  


“没事的，朱利安。这不是你的错。”布鲁斯微笑着说。“而且三十一年的时间足以让我习惯这种状态了。”

  


“朱利安。”一个停顿，然后杜兰特继续写着什么。“很久没有人这么叫我了。这个镇子里几乎所有人都管我叫医生。”

  


在克拉克偷偷去阿卡姆医院的档案室寻找布鲁斯的病历的时候，布鲁斯正试着帮他拖延一点时间。杜兰特出去了一趟，回来的时候手里端着一杯兑了威士忌的茶水。

  


“喝点这个，它会让你感觉好一些。你看起来没精打采的。”他说，布鲁斯拿着它，但没有喝。

  


“没必要。”他说，“我不喝酒。”杜兰特扬起眉毛。

  


“我不相信。”杜兰特说，布鲁斯耸了耸肩。

  


“很显然，你不了解韦恩家的人。”他说。杜兰特笑了。

  


“你错了，孩子。”他说着，坐在了布鲁斯的旁边。“事实上，我和你父亲算是老相识了。我们曾经在北非共事过一段时间。”

  


布鲁斯的头猛地一扬，他的呼吸哽在了喉咙里。“你是他的朋友吗?”

  


“战壕中建立的友谊。”杜兰特说。“三年的战场生涯足以让你对一个人有所了解。”布鲁斯眨了眨眼，然后把目光移开，抑制住了叹气的冲动。杜兰特看着他，过了几分钟后拍了拍他的肩膀。“你在想什么，孩子?”

  


“1942年的时候，他离开美国，去北非当了一名战地医生。”布鲁斯说。“他说这可能是他这辈子做过的最正确的几件事之一。但后来当他回家之后，他……他变了。”

  


“我们回家的时候都变了。”过了一会儿，杜兰特说。“不要相信任何人跟你说，战争没有改变他们。”

  


“但你和他那时候活了下来。”布鲁斯说。他喝了一口茶，感受着威士忌在喉咙里灼烧。

  


“是的。”杜兰特叹了口气。“我碰巧遇见你父亲时，他已经是第51装甲师的随队军医了。他是……你还记得他的样子吧。他个性很强，忠诚坚定又勇敢。该死的，你甚至可以把你的命交付到他的手里。但是后来……后来发生了一件事……”

  


布鲁斯的手指在玻璃杯壁缓慢地画着圆圈。

  


“那个位于埃及的村庄没有名字，只是靠在寺庙墙上的一堆房子。所有的村民都消失了，我们希望他们已经被政府疏散掉了，但是没有人知道这个地方叫什么，我们从来不……”杜兰特的声音渐渐消失了，他清了清嗓子。“那时候，我们奉命确保圣凯瑟琳修道院下面的墓穴里没有德国人。”

  


“有吗?”布鲁斯问道。

  


“不止是德国人。还有别的东西在那里面。”杜兰特摇摇头。“我们看到的第一个场景是，不知道哪个王八蛋把坟墓里的人头都掘出来了。在此之前……我看过战争中许多令人恶心的残忍场面。但那是我第一次认为，魔鬼是真实存在于人世间的。”

  


“墓穴里的大部分骸骨都不是完整的，所以这样的无头骨架很少。其余的骨头都松散地排列着，被摔成了碎片。大多数都是些陈旧的骨骼，颜色像漂过的白色。不过……也有些骨头是比较新鲜的。在你父亲发现墓穴里的怪物的同时，我们也找到了那些德国人。”杜兰特发出一阵笑声，只是听起来干巴巴的。“伙计们，我们找到了一些德国人的尸体！几道手电筒的光照在了那几具尸体上——他们的头和脊椎骨完整地连在了一起，被人从身体里生生拽了出来。我们一直……我们一直没想明白那些可怜的德国杂种是怎么死的。”

  


“接下来发生的事情就像是一场噩梦。我们看着它——它就像一只大蝙蝠——还有你父亲……你父亲救了我们，孩子。他是第一个看到了那个怪物的人，他让我们所有人后退，保持安静。它在我们下面很远的地方，但你父亲拿着步枪一直沿着台阶往下走，他看到它不是……不是蝙蝠，它更像是长着一对蝙蝠翅膀的巨人，有着灰色的皮肤。它的眼睛像是有炽热的煤块在燃烧。它有一个大大的，满是獠牙的嘴巴，周围聚集着一群白蚁一样苍白的东西——但那不是白蚁，是人，或者更准确来说，是会活动的死尸。他们的皮肤就像溺水者一样苍白。我留下来了，我不想丢下他一个人面对那恐怖的场面。”

  


“有些事情你不应该去看，有些事情你也不应该去做。”杜兰特平静地说。“你父亲用我平生见过的最快的速度扔了六颗手榴弹。碎石片裹携着爆炸产生的热气四处乱飞。我的手臂就是被一块从我身边呼啸而过的碎片划伤的。”

  


“……下面的东西可不喜欢手榴弹。它们开始顺着台阶向上爬，尖叫着朝我们扑过来。我晕倒了。而你的父亲——你的父亲——”杜兰特摇摇头。“他朝它们开枪，但它们的数量太多了……”

  


沉默。布鲁斯望着他，杜兰特的眼睛睁得大大的，映着灯光。

  


“然后我醒了，发现我的手枪枪管发热，弹夹都空了。他把我拖回了藏身处，我们的人就在那里躲着。你能听到从下面传来的尖叫声就像每个星期天的布道会一样。队长看了我们一眼，问你父亲该怎么办。那个老混球竟然敢朝他发号施令!”杜兰特慢慢地呼气，闭上眼睛。“你父亲就对他们说，把入口用炸药炸塌了，然后拆除圣凯瑟琳修道院，警告周围居民这里是不安全的，地面也不牢固，让他们尽可能地远离这个地方。他们照你父亲的指令这么做了。当我们穿过沙漠离开的时候，我们依然能整夜整夜听到尖叫声。”

  


杜兰特迟疑地举起一只手，放在布鲁斯的肩膀上。“我不知道那之后发生了什么让他性格变了。也许是PTSD，也许是那次恐怖事件留下的阴影，但他，布鲁斯，你父亲是个英雄。他那天救了我们所有人的命，否则谁知道还会有多少人死在了那个墓穴里。”

  


布鲁斯默默地点头。这是几个星期来第一次有其他人叫他的名字。

  


“所以你是为了他才决定留在阿卡姆的?”布鲁斯轻声问，杜兰特点了点头。

  


“有一部分原因是这个。那是我欠他的。”杜兰特说。“孩子，你喝完茶了吗?”

  


布鲁斯晃了晃杯子，里面已经空了，他一定是在杜兰特说话的时候喝完的。他把玻璃杯递了过去。

  


“谢谢你的故事，”布鲁斯说着，从椅子上起身。杜兰特摆了摆手。

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


那天晚上，他梦到了自己被锁在一座摇摇欲坠的维多利亚式房屋里，用指甲疯狂地抓着门和自己的脸，直到手指和眼睛都在流血；他梦见一连几天都没人听见他在尖叫；他梦见自己即将在痛苦和绝望中死去，血漫到了他眼睛上，在他的视野里，一切都变得模糊起来——

  


******

  


他父亲个头很高，布鲁斯不记得街区里有任何男人像他一样强壮。他蹲下来的时候，他的肩膀比布鲁斯的脑袋的位置要高出一大截。没有人敢和他父亲高声说话，或者威胁他，也许因为医生在镇上是个受人尊敬的职业。布鲁斯知道他的手提包里有一把手枪，但你永远不能拿起一把枪，除非是不得不那么做。他父亲给他看那把枪的时候是这么说的。

  


而此刻，他父亲举起了步枪，枪托顶在肩上，瞄准前方地上。

  


“不，托马斯，别干傻事！”一个戴着滑稽的猫头鹰面具的人大喊。

  


托马斯完全不在乎那个人说了什么。他扣下扳机，但没有开枪，只是试射了一下，保险装置还是开着的。布鲁斯尽力抬起头，看见那个戴着面具的人飞快地奔向他那气喘吁吁、双颊因狂怒而发红的父亲——他的衬衫下摆掉了出来，在身后飞舞着，同时双眼圆睁。两人此刻已经相距不到三米。

  


托马斯用大拇指关掉保险装置。

  


“不，托马斯，别这么做！”阿尔瓦雷斯牧师大喊，同时张开双臂，试图阻拦他。“如果你打断了仪式，巴巴托斯①会——”

  


托马斯完全没理他，只专心在手中的步枪上头，接着开了一枪。

  


这一枪堪称完美。高速射出的弹头越过阿尔瓦雷斯的肩膀，正中其中一支注射器，接着弹飞开来，在地面上留下了一个浅坑。注射器中的东西溅了一地，银光闪闪地流淌着。

  


他父亲站在那个地下房间里，深深吸了一口气，然后缓缓地吐气。

  


一个韦恩家的人，必须要勇敢。

  


当阿尔瓦雷斯试图抢走他的步枪时，托马斯扣动扳机。鲜血溅在了地砖上。

  


一个韦恩家的男人，必须是个硬汉。

  


他仔细地瞄准每一个目标。无论此刻他有多憎恨他们，他都不想误伤他的儿子。

  


一个韦恩家的男人，必须是个优秀的猎人。

  


他开枪，有人应声尖叫着倒在地上。

  


这样的人，才是一个英雄。

  


托马斯･韦恩射杀了每一个试图阻挡他的人，直到他低头看着躺在他脚边一具具沾满灰尘的肮脏尸体，鲜血浸透了他的鞋子，渗进了脚下的石砖缝隙中。

  


托马斯的手指颤抖着，无法放下步枪。他隐约记得自己在穿越北非沙漠的时候，被一位阿拉伯老妇人拦住了。她用混杂着阿拉伯语的蹩脚英语说，他被诅咒了，他的血统也被诅咒了，他的血脉在家乡的土地上永远不会得到安宁。

  


“那我就会确保我的孩子永远不会受到伤害。”他还记得自己当时说。

  


有那么一会儿，托马斯用双手紧抱着他的儿子。布鲁斯的双眼睁着，只能看得见眼白，虽然并未抽搐，但却全身颤抖。他的指尖不断上下抽动着，就像是在放松地弹着钢琴。托马斯伸手拔掉了其余的四支注射器。细细的血流顺着针孔淌了出来。这就是了，这是必然发生的事。

  


********

  


布鲁斯･韦恩尖叫着，从噩梦与回忆中醒来。


	4. Jekyll And Hyde

他喘息着醒来，胡乱地抓起睡袍披在身上，冲出客房。他凭着记忆，找到了他父母曾经住的那个房间。粗糙的木质地板划伤了双脚，带来烧灼的感觉，但他只顾一路狂奔。

  


这地方已经废了，被人遗弃多年，油漆褪色，门廊松脱。

  


但这里远离一切。

  


他打开门，挨个扫视里面的家具，泛着微光的黄铜门把，墙上的落灰的挂画、书籍和旗帜，以及他之前根本不知道摆在柜子里的金边瓷器。卧室和他离开时一模一样。床单从床垫上剥离，窗户大开，夏日的微风涌进室内。

  


接下来布鲁斯开始撕扯屋里的一切，也撕扯自己，想把体内的情绪发泄出去。他撕破墙上的窗帘，扯下四壁挂着的所有东西。当他发现这些并不见效的时候，他的破坏欲便堆积在胸膛中，无处释放。客房的活板门下藏着一把步枪，也许可以派上用场。

  


但你永远不能拿起一把枪，除非是不得不那么做。

  


布鲁斯承认，他开始理解《化身博士》里的亨利·哲基尔医生了。

  


他知道那种身陷囹圄的感觉。他知道那种灵魂被扼在喉间撕得粉碎，内心有什么最终选择屈服的感觉。他知道目睹自己一天天变成怪物的感觉。他刚才做出的那些疯狂之举，放在几年前他绝对无法想象。

  


有时候，他害怕自己已经学会张开双臂欢迎它。

  


因为你就是个怪物。

~~~~~~~

布鲁斯的声音已经很接近嘶声喊叫，颤抖着，失去了音调，听起来怪诞而刺耳。克拉克觉得自己在门口站了一个世纪，然后才鼓起勇气敲了敲门，却没有受到预想中的阻力。房间没有上锁，门轻飘飘地滑向一边。

房间里看起来简直不能更糟。

他看得到的每一扇窗户都洞开着，窗帘在夜风中飘动着。地毯里混着钻石般的碎玻璃，在月光亮到能看清楚东西的地方，有几抹干涸的棕色痕迹。看来有人曾把自己割伤了。

他看到了布鲁斯的脸。

苍白，僵硬，双眼紧闭。

在那一瞬间，他依然在迈步，但身体却停止不动了，无法前进，内心里全是惊吓到出不了声的恐惧，感觉后颈上的汗毛全部炸了起来。他看着布鲁斯。

他躺在床上，两条腿蜷曲起来，脑袋贴着床，手上沾满了鲜血。在那一瞬间，克拉克发现自己坚信，他已经死了。

他在呼吸，从胸膛的起伏看得出来。

克拉克在床沿坐下，伸手抚上布鲁斯的侧脸，感觉迟疑而不确定。他触摸布鲁斯的脸庞，手指从他的颧骨摩挲到下颚，感受皮肤上的寒意和下面的温度。

仿佛是想知道他是否确实在那里。

黑暗中，布鲁斯在他脸上看到了什么，有一瞬间，布鲁斯眯起了眼睛，犹豫了一下。他们四目相接，他的眼神上上下下打量着克拉克，试图看清对方，即使此刻他的目光明显无法聚焦。

“你，回去睡觉，有什么话明天再说。”他最后说。布鲁斯站起来，想找点什么东西擦一擦，想要一切事情再一次按常理发展，循规蹈矩。他脑袋抽痛着。然后克拉克凑了过来，很像是感觉愧疚，想帮他擦拭手上干涸的血迹。

布鲁斯按住他的肩膀，吻了他。

克拉克的表情感觉上更像是嘴上挨他了一拳，克拉克的脸几乎是撞到了他的脸上。他右手按住克拉克的脸颊，手指几乎嵌进了肌肉里面。

“对你来说够了吗？”布鲁斯吼道。

布鲁斯紧攥着他的头发，而他不知道自己能说什么，只是木讷地盯着他嘴唇上的一点亮光，那是从他的嘴里牵扯出来的唾液，他麻木地想到。

这就是整个场面失去了控制，冲出轨道一直坠进海底的时候。

他刚才感觉很糟，所以他吻了克拉克，而克拉克看着他，带着全然的惊讶。然后布鲁斯嗤笑，又吻了他，很快就变成了舌头和牙齿的纠缠，克拉克俯身压在他身上，舔舐他的嘴唇，他的牙齿咬住克拉克的下唇，手到处都是，从肩膀到胸膛，抚摸，抓挠，攥住睡袍。他喘息，呜咽，恳求着所有他自己都听不清的东西。这里面有什么东西全部搞砸了，破碎开来，带着绝望和病态的感觉。而他希望知道克拉克不真的那么害怕厌恶他。但是到头来，也许那只是个谎言。

克拉克回来的时候，他坐在床的另一边。他回头，看见克拉克站在床边，赤裸着上身，他的目光滑过布鲁斯紧绷的脸庞和胸膛，他双手抱在胸前，睡袍松垮地挂在身上，露出一截结实的身体。

他看着克拉克，一言不发。

“好吧。”克拉克回答。

布鲁斯的下颚紧绷，点了点头。

布鲁斯脱掉睡袍，坐在床边上。克拉克看着他，不知所措。克拉克在床的另一边坐下，听见布鲁斯那边的细微声音:床垫轻轻地下沉。他喉咙里梗着低沉的声音，仿佛在吞咽唾沫，有一瞬间，他呻吟出声，然后那细微的喘息刚溢出嘴唇，就立刻消失了。克拉克眼睛紧闭，从一数到十，然后再一次开始回忆医学课本的内容，希望无论如何，他能感觉到一点其他的东西。他等待着，希望自己无论如何都不是感觉到肉欲。

他看见细密的汗水覆盖在布鲁斯的额头和颈脖上。布鲁斯直直地看着他，要不是他还算有点自知之明的话，他几乎可以说那是热切的目光。布鲁斯嘴唇紧闭，把枕头拉到腹部下面，两只手收拢，垫在脸下面。他宽阔而强韧的背朝上，锋利的肩胛骨在皮肤下凸现出来，

之后克拉克进入他的身体里，这个句子不对劲，这种感觉也是，他一手抓着布鲁斯的大腿，慢慢地深入进去，不确定自己是否应该这么做，但布鲁斯紧绷而火热，他战栗着，感觉自己仿佛在发烧，额头的温度很高，汗水从脖子滑落到胸前。布鲁斯闷哼出声，身体几乎盲目地贴向他，仿佛寻求某种渴望的满足。

过了一会儿，他再也不知道他感觉到的是快到边缘上的快感还是痛楚。

他的声音因为克拉克的动作而嘶哑和断断续续，夹杂着很大声的喘息，克拉克看见他抚摸他自己，攥紧床单，背上的肌肉纠结起来，显得坚硬而流畅，后背上的伤疤因为身体的晃动和肌肉的收缩而流动，仿佛有了生命，每一秒都在变幻。布鲁斯用胳膊肘支撑身体，克拉克的胸膛擦过他的背，额头贴着他的肩膀上，迎合着他的身体，布鲁斯的呻吟与其说是性感不如说是痛苦，仿佛他在渴望着什么东西。

他俯身，嘴唇贴上布鲁斯的肩膀，再抚过他的脊椎，他尝到了汗水和香水的味道，鼻子里充满了皮肤的热度和另外一种气息。他们在床上翻了个身，侧身而拥，深陷在一堆散乱的枕头和毯子里，但布鲁斯的表情看起来头脑宁静，再无他物。

“你不需要这样，没什么可担心的。”他喃喃地说，希望自己能真心实意地去相信。

布鲁斯一动不动，但是他不再颤抖得如同赤身坐在冷水里。他的手指搭在克拉克的胳膊上，从他皮肤上滑过，呼吸变得缓慢。十五分钟后，他睡着了。

~~~~~~~

  


早晨的时候克拉克做了薄煎饼，布鲁斯很好奇他是在哪儿找到了面粉，或者在哪儿找到了鸡蛋，考虑到他最近一次在厨房里见到鸡蛋是在差不多三十年前。

  


他在餐桌旁坐下，克拉克把煎饼从平底锅里铲到盘子里，再倒上糖浆，把盘子推到布鲁斯面前，他自己那份什么也没放，他也在餐桌旁坐下，拿起刀叉。

  


牛奶放在桌子旁边。他们安静地吃。

  


一上午他们都没出去。克拉克坐在书桌前，看着笔记和档案，他的房间里多了一块白板，现在这里从一个整齐洁净的地方迅速变成了克拉克的诊所办公室的翻版。唯一的区别是他有空调，而且的确管用。前几天克拉克还把房间打扫了一下，但现在看起来，他决定自甘堕落，把洁癖放到一边了。

  


那天下午洗过澡后，他站在镜子前，用毛巾擦着湿淋淋的头发。布鲁斯站在窗前，望着雾气弥漫的暮色，鼻子贴在玻璃上。浴衣映着壁炉里的火苗，他的脸庞、小腿和胳膊也在那橘黄色的光芒中熠熠生辉。 

  


“你在想什么？”克拉克问。

  


他沉默片刻，而后离开窗户，拉上了棕色的窗帘。布鲁斯转向他，耸耸肩。 

  


“我想晚上去一趟哈斯赛特墓地。”他说。

  


“是啊，我也一直在考虑这件事。”克拉克说，“事先声明，我可不是在随口附和你。只是根据你昨天告诉我的那些信息来看，我们很有可能在哈斯赛特墓地发现许多重要线索。”

  


“没错。而且，”停顿，布鲁斯调整了一下浴袍腰带。“我的父母也葬在那里。你介不介意我先去那里？我想一个人待一会。”

  


“当然不。”克拉克平静地说。“注意安全。”

  


~~~~~~~

  


从韦恩庄园所处的山坡上下来，他可以看到几栋高高的建筑物穿透了笼罩在整个城镇上空的浓雾。缠绕在在郊区街道的灰色雾气逐渐消失，柏油路变成了土路，向东延伸到灌木丛和藤蔓丛生的土地上。一辆废弃的拖拉机停在一块田地的中央，轮毂盖的划痕表面剥落了，露出了一层锈迹。夕阳被像蛛网一样的阴云遮蔽，所有的一切都笼罩在病态苍白的金色薄雾中，碎石在克拉克的脚下嘎吱作响。

  


远远望去，哈斯赛特墓地里排列着一排排的石制十字架和白色雪花石雕像。空气中弥漫着一种闷热的感觉。这个地方看起来很荒凉。尽管现在是五月份，仍然有一簇簇枯草从墓碑缝隙中探出头来，又脆又黄，已经腐烂了。

  


这都是生活的一部分，克拉克告诉自己，而后拽了一下衣服，走向墓园。这是死者的国度。 

  


他当然在。虽然第一眼的时候他没看见布鲁斯，但远处有个陷在花海里的墓碑，周围的白玫瑰多到可以把黑手党头子送往乐土。

  


当克拉克手持雷明顿走到他身边时，他扬起了眉毛，但他没有发表评论。月光下，他的眼角呈现出克拉克从未注意过的皱纹与伤痕，仿佛他一直在穿过沙尘暴观察这世界。他牵起克拉克的手，在一秒钟的碰触之后便松开了他。布鲁斯站在墓碑前，正抽着一支双开口的细雪茄。在他平静冷漠的面容上，克拉克看不到任何情绪。 他皱起眉头，“你不该这么做，”他说，“对你的肺不好。”

  


他疲倦地望着克拉克，说：“在这种时候，父亲也会这么做的。”他下颌处的肌肉微微颤抖了一下。

  


他心头忽然涌起一阵怜悯，向布鲁斯伸出手去，他却转身躲开，裹紧了黑色外套。克拉克静静地站了一会儿，等待着。他转回身来，把烟丟在地上， 伸出黑色的鞋子将其碾灭。

  


“我们走吧。”他说。

  


~~~~~~~

  


通往地下墓穴的门是开着的，克拉克一进去就知道，这里和他们路过的其他地方一样冷清。走廊里很安静，手电筒的灯光照射着暗处。这里所有的地下建筑一样，里面是一个延伸出去的通道，和紧贴着楼身的安全梯连在一起。远处入口那边的天空是蓝黑色的，几乎没有光照进来，透过脚下稀疏的铁制管子几乎看不清下面，扶手上结了一层厚厚的锈，像是很久没人来过这里了。空气潮湿，克拉克看向侧壁，手电筒的光照在上面，人影闪动，反光在扶手和地面积水上流动。

  


这地方令人毛骨悚然。

  


“你觉得这里有其他人吗？”克拉克问道，声音撞在墙壁上，从四面八方弹了回来。

  


“显然没有。”布鲁斯在他旁边说。

  


“主角们总在恐怖电影里说这样的话。”克拉克若有所思地说，“你知道，就在怪物从地下突然蹦出来，咬掉他们的脑袋之前。”

  


布鲁斯狠狠地瞪了他一眼，克拉克不为所动。“不，我是说，你觉得杜兰特医生是个什么样的人?”布鲁斯停了下来，克拉克急忙继续说道:“如果你不想告诉我的话，你不必告诉我。我只是在想，呃——”他朝黑暗中瞥了一眼。“我认为这可能是个陷阱,你觉得呢?”

  


“那不合理。”布鲁斯坚定地说。“如果有人想要我的命，我敢肯定他们能想出比这更可信的花招。”

  


克拉克似乎并不完全信服。“嗯，这个花招就起作用了，不是吗?”他轻声问道。

  


布鲁斯本来想回击一些尖刻的话，但克拉克的表情中有某种东西让他的愤怒消失了。他耸了耸肩，低声说:“我想是的。”然后，他稍微提高了一点声音，“但我还是要去。即使这可能是个陷阱。我需要知道真相。”话语悬在空中，在狭窄的地下空荡地回响，听起来很像在恳求。

  


空气十分厚重，灰蒙蒙的，湿冷而阴沉。这让克拉克的鼻子感到了一种窒息感。当他走路时，他的眼睛突然感到刺痛，喉咙发紧。在昏暗的环境下，人的感官更加敏锐，更容易陷入不安之中——这是一种他一生中从未经历过的，挥之不去、令人厌烦的不安。

  


克拉克打开电灯开关的时候，瞬间被光线照得头晕目眩，睁不开眼睛。他的身体还没有完全恢复过来，他的头脑早就意识到了这个房间和它的危险。各种医疗器具冰冷的闪光引起了他的注意，他才完全意识到他们已经到达了目的地。

  


克拉克跨过了门槛，走进了房间。虽然房间在地下，但它却不是一个昏暗的洞穴。它就像是一间上了年代的实验室。唯一不同的是灯光——不是日光灯的惨白光芒，而是应急灯暗淡的红光，让一切看起来都好像被鲜血浸透了一样。

  


“我们需要彻底搜索一遍这里。”布鲁斯在开关前停了下来。他按下按钮，房间重新归于黑暗，克拉克打开了手电筒。

  


房间里空无一人，只有一大堆科学设备——试管、显微镜、本生灯等等。它们保存完好，但是很久没用了。入口对面墙上的黑板上写满了各种各样的化学公式。

  


“钷（Promethium）。“克拉克念着黑板上的内容，“我之前没听说过这种物质。你呢，布鲁斯？”他说。

  


一开始没有回答，然后他发现布鲁斯正趴在地上摸索着什么。他缓慢地转过脸，梦游一样，仿佛第一次意识到克拉克在这里。

  


“克拉克。”他说。

  


“你还好吗？”

  


“我还好。”

  


克拉克点了点头，迅速地打量了一下周围:一张医疗椅，白色的皮革已经开裂，露出了黄色的海绵。输液架翻倒在地上，仿佛有人匆忙逃命时不小心把它撞倒了一样。旁边的医疗台上放着五个椭圆形铅罐，盖子上镶有珍珠和石榴石。克拉克的心中涌动着不安的情绪。他伸手拿起了其中一个，擦去表面的灰尘。铅罐下面压着一个信封，上面签有“尊敬的拉尔斯·艾尔·古尔先生启” 字样，信件已经不知所踪。

  


“看看这个——”克拉克突兀地说。

  


布鲁斯瞟了一眼，缓慢地点了点头，在克拉克能继续说点什么前，继续盯着地面。

  


“他在这里杀了他们。”布鲁斯说。

  


他举起一只手，仿佛在无意识地抚摸脸颊。然后布鲁斯站了起，走到房间入口处那双浅浅的脚印上——那是开枪的位置——举起手，用食指模仿枪口。碰，碰。

  


一枪打中了注射器，一枪打中了人。

  


他抬起头，看着那里。

  


“布鲁斯。”他说，不比耳语更大声。

  


“躺椅底下有一个空弹夹。”布鲁斯说。“我找到了两发子弹，肯定还有更多。一发击碎了注射器之后，嵌到了地面上，另一发应该是打中了人，在尸体彻底腐烂之后落到了地上。子弹变了形，需要复原才能知道型号。但从底座和口径来看，是柯尔特公司生产的菁英XP³——“

  


他向前走了几步，蹲下来，企图在地上再找到什么重要的东西。但是没有。除了注射器碎片、银色的内容物和陈旧的腐烂味之外，什么都没有。他们带走了那五个铅罐和信封，弹壳也被完好地保存在了密封袋里。

  


回到庄园的路上，没人提议或者说点什么，布鲁斯也没什么看法。他们托杜兰特医生把铅罐寄给了詹姆斯･戈登。阿卡姆镇没有先进的设备能分析罐子里装的究竟是什么，而克拉克也不能贸然打开它们。对于拉尔斯·艾尔·古尔这个人，他们更是一无所知。他们只能在这里等待戈登的结果。

  


~~~~~~

  


布鲁斯脱掉了外套，扔到床上。房间里依然和他走之前一样。没人魔法般地换掉被套和床单。

  


他走到了镜子面前，从口袋里掏出了装着两颗弹壳的透明袋。塑料表面如同涟漪般折射着光线。

  


虽然屋里仍然有微弱的光线，但只要他站得足够近，他依然可以在镜子上看到自己的脸，融化的银一样的玻璃表面上，布鲁斯隐约看见了一张苍白的脸，比他记忆中的要苍白很多，但除此之外，没什么改变的。

  


布鲁斯以前听过一些故事，告诉人们如何不应该和宿命作对，因为没有好结果。这样的故事从来不会有什么好结果。但他从来不相信这些。因为说到底，没有命运这回事。大多数东西不是靠巧合和上帝决定的。当他因绝望落泪，当他深陷于迷失，他会选择咽下所有的疑问、恐惧与不作为，直到他能再次感受到自我。

  


他盯着自己看了一会儿，一直到他眨了眨眼。

  


然后他躺在床上，闭上眼睛。

  


他睡着了，这回没有做梦。


	5. Rotting Way to Misery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在这篇故事里，布鲁斯不是蝙蝠侠，但是我让他做了和蝙蝠侠相同的事情（即当义警）。另外这里的布鲁斯小时候被人注射了五种物质（N金属、酒神因子、钷、蝙蝠金、琥珀金），这使他成为了连通黑暗世界与现实的通道（此处情节参照DC的金属刊，感兴趣的可以自行了解），因此本章里布鲁斯并不是自己真正地变成了克苏鲁，而是克苏鲁世界在他身上的投影。这也是为什么当克拉克伤害到他的时候，他会由克苏鲁形态暂时变回人形（因为“通道”受到了伤害，影响了克苏鲁世界和现实世界的信号接收效果。）

凌晨五点半的时候，他睁开眼睛，发现自己在急促地呼吸，浑身都是汗水。

尽管昨晚他没有做梦，但布鲁斯头疼欲裂，眼前闪烁着点点金星，感觉自己身上有什么地方不对劲，就像他曾经和什么东西搏斗过，或者有什么东西挣扎着要从身体里逃出来一样。他几乎可以闻到自己身上散发出的强烈的焦躁气息。

离他耳朵不远处有一种细微的声响。

“早上好。”克拉克说。

布鲁斯差点从床上跳下来。

他猛地向后一窜，整个人都退到了床的另一边，空气卡在喉咙里，一只手胡乱地挡在身前。布鲁斯僵在那里，一直到他心脏不再狂跳得像是拳头猛烈地锤击胸膛，他才看清楚黑暗里到底是什么场景。

“呃，我听见你的房间里有动静，就觉得你应该是醒了。”克拉克坐在他床边的一张扶手椅上，一条腿蜷缩在身前，穿着格纹睡衣，盯着他。他旁边的桌子上放着一杯水和几片药。“我想你可能需要几片阿司匹林。”

他伸手拿过杯子，停顿了一下，然后凑过来，嘴唇轻轻拂过克拉克的脸颊，克拉克有些吃惊，看着他。

“吃完有机会上床吗？”他开玩笑说。

克拉克双手揣在睡衣口袋里，肩膀耸起，叹出一口气。

“你猜。”

布鲁斯假装震惊地深呼吸，然后吃掉药片，继续盯着他。克拉克伸出一只手，轻轻地摸了摸脸颊。

“那我猜得由我自己去发现吧。”

“别乱想。”克拉克说，然后布鲁斯解开睡袍带子，重新坐回床上。克拉克在他旁边坐下，大约一秒后，凑过来吻他，他的舌头上带着阿司匹林淡淡的苦味。他们互相亲吻了一会儿，克拉克顺势被他按进了床垫，感觉一只手伸到了睡衣里，布鲁斯新长出来的胡须刮过他的脸庞，他闻到了须后水的气息，还有香水。这回他分辨出来了，那是雪松、香根草和檀木的气息。克拉克吞咽唾沫，感觉腹部之间逐渐升腾起来的欲望，他的双手掠过布鲁斯的肩胛骨，手指触摸和寻找肌肉。布鲁斯的声音变得深沉而陌生，手掌包裹住他的两腿之间。克拉克咬住他的睡袍领子，手指从他的腋下滑到胸膛前，因为他身体的颤抖而变得恍惚而愉快。

过了一会儿，布鲁斯起身去浴室了，而克拉克换上衬衫，想着他待会应该给戈登打个电话询问一下化验结果。早餐之后他在戈登的应答机里面留了话。不用着急，他说，而显然戈登听进去了，因为他没再接到戈登的回电。不过戈登第二天早晨给他打了电话。戈登说他手下的研究员已经试着用“稍微暴力一点”的方法打开了罐子，因为盖子的边缘已经被人用焊锡封死了。

三周时间一晃而过，克拉克基本上算是和布鲁斯睡在了同一个房间，尽管他的行李还是放在他原来的房间里。克拉克会不时离开庄园，去阿卡姆医院帮助杜兰特医生治疗病人。更多时候，他会花更多时间开车带布鲁斯去远离小镇的地方呼吸新鲜空气。帝王河的东边有一片荒原，地形宽敞，远处则是汹涌的铅灰色河水，一直延伸到旷野尽头。他们有时会在那里度过两三天，挽着彼此的胳膊，沿着山坡、绿草和零星生长其间的欧石楠漫步，狂风撕扯着他们的头发。日落的时候，克拉克眯起眼睛，看不大清他的面孔，只能看到他的侧影，他背后金银铜三色交织的天空仿佛双翼般伸展开来。从那一刻起，他开始认为他们的关系或许可以保持好几年，或者更久。他甚至考虑过向布鲁斯表明这件事，但是他得承认，布鲁斯很可能会说不行。

有时候克拉克从医院回到庄园时，会发现他在进行体能锻炼——他眉头紧锁，手臂撑在地板上，支撑着身体的全部重量，汗水顺着脖子往下淌。然后他会抬起头来讶异地望向克拉克的方向，为自己忘记吃午饭而连连咒骂。

那天晚上，克拉克回来的时候布鲁斯正在地上做俯卧撑。克拉克把买来的三明治和一个马尼拉纸文件夹放在桌子上，耐心地又等了他十分钟。最后一次俯卧撑结束之后，他站了起来，然后拍掉了手上的灰尘。

“你进屋时我就应该结束运动的。”他说。

“为什么？我不介意看你锻炼身体啊。”

“我应该学会的是，”他说，“在闻到烤牛肉裸麦三明治的味道时就结束运动，因为结果都一样。你花了五十多分钟消耗热量，然后一顿美味的晚饭毁掉了这一切。詹姆斯·戈登那边怎么样了？”

“今天上午的时候他给我寄来了化验单。你还记得那天我们在哈斯赛特墓地地下室里看到的那五个奇怪的铅罐，还有黑板上写着的化学物质吗？”他清了清喉咙，感觉嗓子有点发紧。

“记得。”

“那五个罐子的外观并不是完全相同的。我那天没有注意到这个细节，但是实际上，它们的盖子上都刻着不同的名称，就像化学试剂瓶上的标签一样。总而言之，研究员在盖子上刻着‘普罗米修斯（Prometheus）’的罐子里测定到了钷（Promethium）元素。罐子是铅做的，大概是为了方便保存和阻挡射线吧，我想。他们对剩下的四只铅罐里的东西也进行了分析。而在刻着‘狄俄尼索斯’（Dionysus，希腊神话中的酒神）的罐子里，他们发现了由多种有机物混合而成的一种化学制剂，但是他们没能用气相色谱法分析出它的具体组成成分。实验证明，它的甘油制剂能加速大鼠的伤口愈合速度，同时促进神经元的修复与再生。关键是剩下三个罐子里的东西的红外光谱图——它们无法与现有资料库中的任何一种物质对应上。”克拉克说，开始摆放餐具。“听起来挺反科学的，我知道。但就算我不相信戈登的结论，我也应该相信实验的结果。”他和布鲁斯面对面坐着，桌子中间摆着今天的晚餐——烤牛肉裸麦三明治和生菜甜椒沙拉。“结果大致就是这样。对于这件事，你有什么想法？”

“我蛮高兴你能将这件事毫无保留地告诉我。”他说，“最近这一阵，我也在仔细回想当年那件事的每一个细节。”接着他把噩梦里的场景向克拉克复述了一遍：托马斯·韦恩和步枪，破碎的注射器，充满鲜血与暴力的场景。克拉克放下叉子，微微皱起眉头：“所以当时他们把铅罐里的东西用注射器打进你的身体里了吗？我知道我不该问，不过——”

“——不过你想从我这儿得到求证。”他说，“一段模糊诡异的童年回忆，嗯？没错，我想是这样的。你已经见过我后背上针头留下的五个伤疤了。我本来应该早点告诉你这件事的，但我觉得我不应该让我的医生——”说到“医生”这个词时，他的声音里流露着一丝笑意，“——只凭借我的一面之词去调查这件事。不过如果这件事没法用科学解释的话，情况就变得相当复杂了。”

“这种事不是不可能。”

“是啊，你永远不知道这个世界上究竟存在着多少秘密。有时候你可能已经涉足其中，却浑然不知；或者已经掌握了足够的证据，但是不敢去确定它们的存在。”

“因为它们的存在违背了我们的常识。”克拉克说。“你1957年的病历显示，你刚被你父亲送过来的那会儿，血液中钷元素的含量是0.65，但是在外部却检测不出β射线。这就像是你的身体吸收了那些射线一样。人体内部又不是铅衬的。所以不管怎么想，这件事都很不寻常。”

“嗯。不过这多少印证了我所知道的情况——你想听听吗？”

“请讲。”

“你去阿卡姆医院取病历的那天，我和朱利安聊了一会。他是在二战时期认识我父亲的。他们在埃及的圣凯瑟琳修道院下的墓穴里就曾经见过一个骇人的怪物，为了保护民众安全，他把那里用炸药炸塌了。有人告诉过他，因为这件事，他和他的后代将会遭到诅咒；他的血脉在家乡的土地上永远无法得到安宁。其实后来事情的发展差不多就是这样，不是吗？”

“你还撑得下去吗，布鲁斯？”

“嗯，我没事，”他说，“其实能把这一系列事件联系起来，我压力小多了。同时你会有那种一件事情终于明了时所产生的复杂感觉——你或许会高兴我们看清了问题，但同时你又会有一丝担忧。”他的声音越来越低，脸色苍白。然后他说：“其实没什么可惊讶的，对吧？只要一走下坡，往往就是结束的开始，通常都是这样的。有时候......有时候我会感觉有什么东西挣扎着要从身体里逃出来一样，而我却阻止不了它。”

“你好像面色不太好。”克拉克担忧地说，站起来把盘子放进水槽。“你需要休息一下。躺到床上，保持心情平和，就像你在练习冥想一样。”

“或许吧。也许我睡个好觉起来会好过一些。我想我只是累垮了。”他扶着椅子，挣扎着起身，另一只手紧紧揪住胸口，差点带翻了餐具。“我一直相信是我的意志让情况没有进一步恶化。只要我照常进食，睡眠，锻炼，它就不能取我或者其他人的性命。现在忽然之间，我对整个情势有一种前所未有的不详感。”

我也这么觉得。克拉克正这么想着，忽然听到布鲁斯发出一声尖叫，似乎被勒住了脖子，向前倒在地上。

~~~~~~

有什么东西抓住了他的肩膀，把他翻过来，按到了地上。布鲁斯听见自己喊了些什么，但他无法分清。他使劲挣扎，扭动肩膀和脖子，举起双手挡在眼前。

“别动。”有人说。

“放开我！”他这回终于听清楚了自己说的话，但却不明白自己的声音为什么像野兽一样。他的胳膊肘和拳头不断地狠狠地打中了什么东西，但却没什么效果，他依然被困着。他不明白为什么他无法控制自己的身体。

他抓住空隙，伸出双手，抓住了克拉克的双肩。然后他脑袋狠狠地撞了上去。

有什么东西压住了他。他用肩膀和背部使力，像推巨岩一样奋力想推开克拉克。他的视野变成了狂怒的红色，所有东西都在晃动，都在不断变大、在燃烧。

克拉克的手牢牢地抓着他的手腕，使劲朝后掰去。“冷静点！”克拉克应该是在大声地说。

然后是食指和拇指使劲掰开他的下巴，他不明白那是怎么回事，但还是不管不顾地咬了下去。克拉克对准他的脸颊狠狠地抽了一耳光，打得他眼冒金星。

“呼吸，布鲁斯。”克拉克说，几乎整个人都压在他身上。“呼吸。”

他嘴里有血的味道。

突然，他失去了所有的力气，他动弹不得，而且脑袋很疼。

~~~~~~

克拉克看着他的全身皮肤正在以惊人的速度失去血色，最后变成了石膏般的惨白。一秒钟后，他的头重新抬起来，克拉克倒吸了一口凉气。他的嘴唇如涂了劣质油彩般鲜红，脸的形状也完全发生了改变：下颌以一种奇怪的方式张开，露出了里面的利齿，眼眶也比以前更加深陷了。几条黑色卷须状的物质顺着他的腿往上蔓延。

克拉克脑子里有什么东西突然变得比冰还要冷，一股寒意顺着他的脊椎滑了下去。

它用布鲁斯的双手——现在它们长出了尖利的指甲——轻轻地向前一推，然后克拉克整个人就跌坐到了地板上。

他能想到的，只有寒意。其他的全部不再存在了。

后面的事情变得有点混乱。

热血上涌到了他的脸颊上，他连滚带爬地站了起来，但有什么东西抓住了他的小腿，他跌倒在地上，脑袋里传来一声巨响。他抓住地板，想要挣脱；最后他猛地向后一踹，听到了一声低吼。它松开了他的小腿，扑了过来，一只手抓着他的衬衫前襟，狂风暴雨一样，另一只手向他的头扫去。克拉克迅速低头，利爪划过墙面的声音令人汗毛倒竖。

“住手！”克拉克听见自己在喊叫，但感觉上更像是尖叫。有一部分的他想冷静下来，避免伤到布鲁斯，搞清现在到底是什么情况。但另一部分，来自他快要压制不住的部分，因为人类的本能和一种渗透骨头的恐惧，让他牙齿战栗，狂暴地挣扎。克拉克抓住它的右手，压住它，手指铁钩一样攥住它的腕部，仿佛打算把它的手从它身上扯下来一样。冷汗湿透了他的衣服。它像个彻底的疯子一样咧嘴笑起来，带着一股疯狂的劲头，它和克拉克离得太近，一切看起来都十分晕眩和变了形，活像一副怪诞的画。突然之间，他的胸膛里闪现出微弱的希望。因为这不可能是真的。这么疯狂的事情不可能是真的。克拉克头晕目眩，膝盖顶着它，胳膊肘使劲往上伸，够到了流理台上的刀。他抬眼望去。然后呼吸窒住了。

那不是人类的脸庞，是一张扭曲的惨白脸庞，在对他微笑。它的形态变幻不定。食指和拇指掐进克拉克的肩膀。肩膀上传来的感觉一直在改变。起先克拉克觉得抓住他的东西是手指，然后又觉得是爪子；手指......爪子，手指......爪子，那种说不出感觉嵌进他的肉里。那张脸庞上的眼睛圆睁着，闪烁着黑亮的光芒，足以让世界上意志最坚强的人类丧失理智。

一个残酷的笑容在它鲜红的嘴唇上扭曲，露出了一点锋利的牙齿。

然后，像是某种梦境一样。

克拉克手里的刀自己动了。

刀刃首先切开皮肤，然后在肌肉组织上受到了一点阻碍，但终究是切了进去，在它的腰上留下了干脆利落的伤口，黑色的液体从伤口中喷溅而出。它发出一声暴怒的尖叫，身形闪烁了一下，变得虚幻，仿佛信号不好的影像一样，然后又恢复如初。那一瞬间，克拉克从它身上看到了布鲁斯的影子。他的手指在被黑色液体浸透的刀柄上打滑，胃里有种仿佛结冰的感觉。

下一刀刺中了它的左臂臂弯处。它惨叫起来，右手捂住伤口，脑袋剧烈地晃动，整个身体都偏向受伤的这一侧。接着它放下右手，随着它的动作，黑色液体从伤口里流了出来，仿佛原油。它漆黑的双眼盯着克拉克，闪烁着锐利而暴虐的光芒。它用左手把克拉克抓起来，就像抓起一只玻璃杯一样，把他往房间的另一头扔过去。克拉克撞到墙壁，头往后一弹，椅子被他撞翻在地，刀从他手中飞了出去，滑过地板。但它似乎也力竭了，整个身躯斜斜地撞到了墙壁上。它顺着倒了下去，后脑勺砸到了桌子的金属棱角，发出了很大的声音。

~~~~~~

有一会儿，克拉克躺在那里，眨着眼，不清楚刚才发生了什么。然后他坐起来，抬头看了一眼。

他不应该这么做的。

布鲁斯的腰上和左臂上有两道骇人的伤口，血滴到了地板上。血在他的身侧聚集，不断流淌，如此之多的血。他表情痛楚而空白，像是不明白这到底是怎么回事。

克拉克按住地板，爬了起来，跌跌撞撞地朝他跑去。

~~~~~~

有人在不断地喊他的名字，试着按住他身上的伤口止血，但他也不断地举起手，想要推开他。太烦人了。他听见了一种响亮的、稳定的嗡嗡声。他觉得头疼。

有一会儿，一切不再有意义，就只是一片嗡嗡作响的空白，以及剧烈的头疼，他什么也听不到，也看不到。就像是想什么事情太用力而出神了一样，他不再存在了。

然后，那一瞬间过去了。

而一切动作都停止了。

他听到了一种单调的、机械的声音，几乎像是笑声，就像有什么人正在死去，窒息了。疯狂的感觉正在逐渐消褪下去，而他缓慢地眨了眨眼，脑中嗡嗡作响。

他抬起眼，看向一旁，克拉克跪在他身边，脸庞冻结在了一种撕心裂肺的恐惧里。

“我去找人来帮忙，”克拉克说，“躺在这里别动！”

“不......”他微微摇了摇头，瞳孔因为疼痛紧缩。“来不及......”

“但是布鲁斯——”

“我可以走。只要你帮我，我可以走。”

克拉克把手环在他的腰部撑住他，他用背顶着墙壁慢慢站起来。起身的时候，腰部伤口拉扯了一下。他闷哼了一声，但没有尖叫。

克拉克扶着他站起来之后，情况似乎不那么糟了。他们肩并肩慢慢走出大门，仿佛结婚礼堂上的新人般踏着缓慢而庄严的步伐。他们经过铁门，外面似乎比下午的时候更加寒冷了，初升的月亮和街道散发着朦胧的光辉。克拉克环顾四周，没有看到任何人影。

他们慢慢走着，克拉克仍然用手环着布鲁斯的腰，沿着小径朝阿卡姆医院走去。路上也空无一人，柏油路面微微闪烁，仿佛焚化炉上方漂浮的空气。放眼望去，看不到任何行人或车辆。

他们踏上人行道，克拉克正想问布鲁斯能不能坚持到过马路，他哑着嗓子喃喃地说：“我觉得我快要休克了。”

“不要说话，”克拉克低声说，“等一下你就没事了。”

然后他紧张地看着布鲁斯的眼白翻起，身体不住地前后晃动，仿佛快被砍倒的树。他不假思索就弯下腰，在布鲁斯两腿一软的时候从背部和臀部接住他。他站在布鲁斯的右边，所以接住他的时候就不会弄疼他受伤的腰部和左臂。

布鲁斯长得和克拉克差不多高，甚至比克拉克还高，两人的体重也相差无几。怀里抱着布鲁斯，克拉克就算体力再好，照理应该没有办法走到医院，即使摇摇晃晃都不成，但是一个人在紧急情况中会激发出惊人的潜力。他抱着布鲁斯快步跑着，没有人阻拦他，没有人问他这个男人怎么了，也没有人伸出援手。他能听到身后的酒吧里不时会传来人声，但身旁的这个世界阴森得有如童话中的镇子，所有居民都突然间陷入沉睡中。

当他爬上医院的台阶时，刚刚突如其来的力量开始消退，于是他的胳膊摇晃了一下，牵扯到了布鲁斯的伤口。他在克拉克的臂弯中僵直了身子，喘息了一声，半睁开原本闭上的眼睛。

“快到了，”他喘着气告诉布鲁斯，几乎不像他平时的声音，“就快到了。对不起，我刚才晃了一下，但是就快——”

门开了，杜兰特医生走出来，他穿着平时的白大褂，脸上露出惊讶而担心的神情，但并不害怕。克拉克奋力爬上最后一级台阶，然后往后晃了一下，在那可怕的刹那间，他以为自己会摔下去，但是杜兰特抓住了他的胳膊，让他站稳身子。

“我们两个一起来处理——”杜兰特说。

“先站到这边来。”克拉克喘着气说。他的手臂就像吉他绷紧的琴弦般，肩膀则像着火一样。“那边是他受伤的部位。还有，千万不要碰到他的头。他的头部遭到了重击，很可能发生了脑肿胀。”

他轻柔地把布鲁斯放在医疗床上，但不可避免地还是稍微碰到了他的头部。他呻吟了一声，鲜血从右鼻孔滴下来，在皮肤上留下鲜红的血滴。两个护工带着一只金属托盘冲到了医疗床旁边，开始清理身体，将五颜六色的电极片贴到他的身上，连接心电监护仪。克拉克戴上橡胶手套，用酒精棉球消了毒。他拿起注射器，从托盘里的一个小瓶子中抽了些液体，针尖朝上倒置，而后抓住男人的手臂扎了下去。他看不清针尖穿过皮肤的刹那，但是他能想象出那锐利的尖端和苍白柔软的皮肤......他差点感同身受地哆嗦了一下。

不行，他告诉自己，现在不能抖。他们的麻烦已经够多了，不需要再加上你这一桩。注射泵还未连接完毕，所以他只能一边盯着手表，一边缓慢地推着推杆，看着透明的液面逐渐下降。三十秒后注射完毕，他拔出针头，感觉自己的胃纠结成了一团。

“肯特先生？”杜兰特的声音清晰而尖锐，听起来很镇定，令人松了一口气。“你还好吧？”

“是啊。”他说。

“很好。我知道你把他带到这里来已经很疲惫了，但是你还能再撑一会吗？”

“可以。”

杜兰特把纱布递给他。“压着他的伤口，要往下压。然后把另一只手放到他脖子后面，用力捏紧。”纱布马上变成了红色，但克拉克不为所动，有事可做总能让他冷静下来。血压监测器发出警报声。“心室颤动，肯特先生。”

“我刚才给他打了洋地黄素（一种强心剂）。”他咬牙说，“我听见那个该死的警报声了，朱利安。”

杜兰特吊上一袋生理盐水，在里面加入甘露醇以减轻脑肿胀的情况。克拉克离开了手术室，跑步前往大厅，准备进行血常规化验。这项工作非得由他去做不可——这里没有实验室的技术人员能够负责，阿卡姆医院此刻人力严重不足。回来的时候，他看见杜兰特的右手正拿着一把颅骨铣刀，神色凝重。手术室一片寂静。

“如果在通常情况下，我们应该先维持他的生命迹象。”杜兰特开口说，打破了沉默。“不过要是正常情况，他现在也不会在这里了。我们没办法，没办法靠一个老头、一个累坏了的年轻医生，还有一只天杀的电钻来帮他动手术。”他一把将铣钻丢到手术室的另一头。它砸在白色瓷砖上，撞出了一道裂纹，随即掉落在地，滚到一边。

“你现在要实行急救吗，杜兰特医生？”克拉克问，语调沉着而冷静。

“我的意思表达得还不清楚吗？我不会再延长他的痛苦了。”他朝人工呼吸器后方的按钮伸出手。“你会反对吗，肯特先生？”克拉克点点头，抓住了老人的胳膊。

“心跳和颅压检测仪的警报消失了。”他说，声音比他想象中要小得多。“是甘露醇开始发挥作用了吗？”

杜兰特机械地回过头。

颅内压显示屏上的数字由1.76千帕降到了1.74千帕。

~~~~~~ 

有什么人在喊叫“那可能是因为那台他妈的仪器失灵了，肯特先生！我当了将近四十年的医生，从来没见过这种情况。他已经失去意识了——”

“——他没有！”然后有人凑了过来，离他很近，温热的呼吸都抚到了他的脸上。“他的眼皮刚才动了！”一道强光射进了他的眼睛。手电筒。为什么他能看见东西了？

为什么他没有死？

“盯着光线！我知道你在这儿。我不管你现在能不能听见，但你必须要坚持住。”有人说，声音在颤抖，但十分强硬。“否则，我和朱利安谁也帮不了你，你明白吗？我们只想让你活下去。”

有什么人在哭。是个老人。

这一切都是怎么回事？

我也只想活着。

~~~~~~~

滴答，滴答，滴答。

他醒了过来。

他躺在一张十分宽大的床上，而他的头很疼。布鲁斯叹了口气。他的腰侧有种火烧一样的感觉，而他的左手很冷。他听见自己沉重的呼吸声，感觉像是从水底被人拽了起来。

这是怎么回事？

他动了动左边的胳膊，感受到针头在皮下移动时带来的刺痛。这解释了左手的感觉，输液。

“你醒了。”

突然，克拉克的声音出现在他耳朵里，一只手按在他胸膛上，然后迅速移开。

“嗯。我睡了多久？”

“两天。”克拉克说。

“那天究竟发生了什么？”

“应该是癫痫发作了吧，我想。还有一些割伤，是碎玻璃造成的。你身上没什么地方受重伤。但你最好在床上再休息一天，保险起见。”克拉克把他搂进怀里，放开之前，还在他两边脸颊上各亲了一下。他亲了很久，算是货真价实的亲吻。“我很高兴看见你总算没事了。”

布鲁斯用食指触摸腰部，检查和摸索伤口光滑的缝线边缘，基本上就要愈合了。他摸得到针脚的痕迹，皮肤只是稍微有点肿胀，所以情况应该就像克拉克说的那样，不是很严重。

“我不知道你这次给我吃的是什么药，”布鲁斯说。黑暗中，他的眼睛闪闪发亮。“但是我感觉自己像是睡了一个世纪那么久。”

“是安必思。最近几天我试着要睡，但睡不着。”克拉克坦白道。“也许我也应该来两片。”

事实是，昨天晚上，他有两次已经快睡着了，但是两次全都梦到了前天发生的场景，看着布鲁斯变成怪物。在第一个梦里，它尖锐的指甲掐住了他的脖子，让他只能放弃求生。第二个梦中，他梦见自己用刀刺穿了它的心脏，皮肤和肌肉像融化的黄油一样下陷了进去，刀刃和肋骨摩擦着，发出粗粝的响声。接着，它的脸庞突然静止不动，仿佛卡顿的视频画面，然后静止三秒，变成了布鲁斯的脸庞。他的身体像触了电一样颤抖，但一动不动地呆在那里，泪水顺着他的脸颊流下，滴到了手背上。

“你梦见了什么？”布鲁斯问。

“什么？”

“你之前哭过。你知道你现在说话声音就像重感冒患者一样吗？”

“我没有。”

布鲁斯眨了眨眼。

“好吧。”他说。

“你可以告诉我的。”他补充道，接着不感兴趣地转过脸去。他的手抓住被子，意识到自己在被单下几乎是全裸的。克拉克把手放在他的后背上，然后顺着他的脊背曲线往下滑，中途停了下来。

“这是什么?”他平静地说。

“哦，那是个伤疤，”布鲁斯说，身体前倾，想把被单拉上去一点。

“我能感觉到那是一道伤疤，布鲁斯。但是为什么——“克拉克用他的指尖扫向两边，试图找到疤痕的末端，这让他感觉有点发痒。

“这种事情时常发生。”他承认道，克拉克的手指停止了移动。

“你——”克拉克的手指微微用力，压在他脊背上的疤痕组织上。“布鲁斯，你就像是被什么东西撕碎了一样。”

“不，我想我没有。”他说。

“你还好吗？”克拉克说。

他没回答。

叹息声从布鲁斯后脑勺附近传来。

“我想我们需要谈一谈。因为这大概……挺重要的。”过了一会儿，克拉克说。他的声音听起来有些不安。“但如果你不想的话，我完全理解。”

随着一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，那张被单几乎是顺着他的身体滑下。一道细细的粉红色伤疤沿着脊柱延伸出去，蜿蜒着盘旋到肩胛骨上。在他光裸的肩膀到腰之间，那些比较陈旧的伤疤则顺着肌肉的纹路，如同布满了被截断的白色河流。窗外的黑暗笼罩着那些光线：远处酒吧和撞球店的霓虹灯招牌、月亮柔和的光芒、还有屋里那盏暗淡的孤灯。他就沐浴在那些光线下面，一丝不挂，微弱的光芒布满他的身躯，将线条优美的后背和胸膛镀上了不同的颜色：明灭不定且遥远的霓虹灯光将他的颈部染成了浅浅的红色，蓝黑色丝绒一样的夜空中，月光熔岩般流淌，在他后背上荡漾着银色。大大小小凹凸不平的伤疤遍布在他的身上，明亮的部分更为明亮，暗沉的部分则更加暗沉。直到他死去的那天，他仍然以这个模样留在克拉克的记忆里。

“伤疤就只是伤疤而已，什么都不代表。”他说，“除了坏运气和愚蠢。”

他看着克拉克。两个人之间的距离都可以接吻了。

“这是什么意思？”

“你相信一个人一生中会有什么决定性的时刻吗？一个分水岭，可以从此真正地改变我们？”

“相信。”他说，想起他的父亲死在龙卷风里的残酷回忆。对于堪萨斯居民来说，那只是一个普通人的这辈子里，经历过的又一个普通的龙卷风罢了。“绝对相信。”

“我的就发生在九岁时。地点就在这里，这个镇子。”

“告诉我。”

“这故事不长。那是我这辈子最漫长的晚上，却是个很短的故事。”

克拉克等着他说下去。

“我是独生子。我父亲是梅奥医院的医师之一，但他有时候也会到这边来处理一些复杂的手术，这足以证明他有多么喜欢这份工作。每个人——包括他的病人们在内——都很尊敬他。但是也许只有我母亲、我，还有阿尔弗雷德知道，通常情况下，他的手提包夹层内永远都有一把手枪。也许这是他从战场上带回来的一个习惯，我不知道，也没问过他。”

“但是那天他没有带枪，因为那天晚上他带着我母亲和我去参加了一场晚宴，而燕尾服不是个放枪的好地方。当我们穿过后街准备回家的时候，一个叫乔·切尔的劫匪冲出来举起手枪。鲜血溅满了我母亲身后的墙面。她戴着的那条项链断了，珍珠就像小孩玩的弹球一样四处滚落，有几颗掉到了下水道里。我父亲试图让他住手。他只是再次扣动扳机，好像我们根本不算什么。我们确实不算什么。在他开枪的那一刻，我就知道了。我看着他的脸，他的表情里没有恨意或者愤怒，就连疯狂也没有。他没能抢走一分钱，也不是为了灭口——因为他把我留了下来。我不知道他为什么要这么做，甚至是三十年后也没能想明白这个问题。你知道原因吗？”

克拉克摇摇头，伸手抚摸他的脸。停留的时间很短暂，但却温暖。柔软，感觉非常好。

“你为什么要摸我的脸？”

“因为你看起来很需要，我知道我可以帮上这个忙。接下来发生了什么？”

“接下来发生的事，就是一个惊恐万分的小男孩蹲在地上抽泣，不知所措。那一刻，我觉得我自己是有史以来最愚蠢、最懦弱的小孩。阿尔弗雷德也许会发现异常，然后报警。但是他不知道我们的具体位置。最后我下定决心，要在那里等到天亮，或者等到巡警过来。有光线的时候我看不见，但我不在乎。”

“我一定是昏过去了，或者打了个瞌睡，因为当我回过神的时候，警察们就已经站在我身边了，周围也拉上了黄色警戒线。他们在旁边忙忙碌碌，我就那么跪在那里哭泣。其中一个警察看了我好一会儿，然后脱下了身上的外套，披在我身上，长度几乎快到我的脚踝了。他帮我把胳膊伸进袖管，带我回家——还有呢？还有阿尔弗雷德在等着我回家。”

他抬起下巴。

“我也从来没有告诉过阿尔弗雷德那天发生的事的具体细节，他也没有去问我。有一年左右，我在经过那条后街的时候，就会感到痛苦和思念——就像有刀子捅进心里一样。时间的流逝并没有使痛苦消失，不过后来的确好一些了，至少是刺痛，而不是能把人扯成两半的悲伤。我的生活从那时起就变了。最大的变化，是我在斯坦福大学毕业几年之后，决定白天的时候处理公司的事务——其实几乎不需要我操心，而晚上出去打击那些处于灰色地带犯罪，做一名义警——这也就是我身上有这么多的伤疤的原因。阿尔弗雷德担心我的安全问题，但是我还是坚持要去。”

“你会这么做，是因为在内心深处，你认为发生在他们，那些犯罪们身上的事都是应得的。”

“应得的这个说法不对。我觉得这是他们付出代价，买了一个教训，这是完全不同的事。如果那天没有人朝我的父母开枪的话，说不定事情会有所不同，可是乔没有。他做了错误的选择。”

克拉克还在他脸上看到了其他东西；他说话的语气和几分钟之前几乎一样。当然克拉克从来不曾见过自己父母被一个劫匪枪杀的场面，或许区别就在这里。

“乔·切尔开了枪，”他说，“这么多年来，我一直想告诉他，因为他那样做，我有多么痛恨枪支，还有因为他让我知道，伤害别人，尤其是伤害那些对你毫无恶意的人，就要付出代价。”

“第一次去夜巡之后，凌晨两点多，我带着一身的伤回来了。在阿尔弗雷德帮我处理伤口的时候，我告诉了他为什么我要这样做，因为他是为数不多能理解我的意思的人。然后他说，他说......”布鲁斯没有把话说完，只是靠在枕头上，盯着天花板。

“他说什么？”

你知道出卖未来要付出什么代价吗，布鲁斯？你永远也没办法摆脱过去，永远也没办法真的痊愈。你其实并不是真的身在波士顿，而是还在那条后街里，身体靠在墙壁上，因为哭泣而昏昏沉沉，却又拼命想打起精神——因为在你心里，时间还停留在一九五八年。

“没什么。”他的声音听起来很疲倦，很孤单。“这些话没什么意思。这些都只是过去发生过的事情。你没法改变了，不管你有多想。”他转过头去。淡淡的、真切的悲哀和痛楚出现在他的胸膛里。

克拉克的手指搭在他的脖子上，感觉颈动脉在手指下方有力而快速的跳动。他凑了过去，鼻子蹭过布鲁斯的下颚，抬起脸，嘴唇拂过他的脸颊。布鲁斯耐心而几乎纵容地让他抚摸和试探，而他更加大胆地探索，他寻找，想要搞明白他舌头上那句话到底是什么意思。

他的手指下是透明的水痕，然后他俯下身去，舔了一下。

他的舌尖尝到了盐和一种苦涩的味道。

他们沉寂了片刻，然后克拉克说：“真希望多了解你一些。”

“这是什么意思？”

“我希望有更多的时间。这句话你听过就忘掉，好吗？我可能已经困得无法思考了。”

他的脸颊感觉到了布鲁斯的呼吸，他的嘴唇轻轻摩擦着克拉克的嘴唇。

“好好睡吧。”


	6. Sans dire un mot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te amo是我爱你的意思。

两天前，阿卡姆镇

那辆黑色悍马接近悬在帝王河上方的混凝土桥时，两个在桥边钓鱼的男孩并没抬头，但是艾丽·汤普森这么做了。她站在桥头，从车牌号和那马力十足的引擎响声认出那是镇上那位新来的年轻医生的车——这两者都相当令人印象深刻。她抬头一望，先是看见车头，接着被穿透树叶缝隙的明亮阳光刺痛双眼，最后是从车窗缝隙中露出的迷人的眼睛和下颌曲线。她立刻垂下头去。虽然最近害她头疼发作的原因已经够多了，但此刻又多了一个。有时药物可以消解头疼，但只是有时。尤其是在过去的一个多月里，她时常感觉自己头疼欲裂，有一次甚至吐了出来。

镇上的医生说那是偏头疼，但艾丽觉得，当她头疼发作的时候，那感觉就像世界末日。尽管CT显示她的脑袋里没有长什么不好的东西，但是艾丽衷心希望这不是什么恶性肿瘤的前兆。她今年才十七岁，难道真的就只能像医生说的那样“等它自行痊愈”？

也许吧。但就今天早晨来说，她觉得她现在应该转身回家，吞下一颗止痛药，拉起卧室窗帘，前额敷一条冰毛巾，躺下来休息休息，或许她会觉得头疼逐渐消失减弱。

另一波抽痛钻进她的脑中。她撅起嘴，看着汽车白色的尾气消散在清晨的阳光中，然后转身向家跑去。

~~~~~~

两天前，波士顿，密斯卡托尼克大学

“你找詹姆斯·戈登博士？”仔细检查过他的证件之后，密斯卡托尼克大学图书馆的女管理员笑着问道，然后麻利地在桌上的文件堆里翻出一张纸，看上去好像是一张表格。“今天晚上他不在，不过现在他的女儿在那儿待着呢。房间号217。”她用手指着走廊下面，然后又咯咯笑着说，“祝你好运。”

217房间的门开着。

克拉克发现房间里乱得一塌糊涂，两扇窗户布满灰尘，房子中间面对面地摆了两张长长的办公桌。到处都是医学专业书，墙上的书架上塞满了书，椅子上堆着书，办公桌上也乱七八糟地放着好几叠书，摇摇欲坠的。离克拉克比较近的那张办公桌后面，一个女人正背对着他打字。

克拉克轻轻地敲了敲门。

“他不在办公室——”芭芭拉·戈登抬头说道，“哦，你好！克拉克。坐这边。”她伸手指了指旁边的空椅子。“我猜你是来找他谈谈你新收的那个病人的事吧。”

聪明，克拉克心想。“差不多，”克拉克回答道，“两天前你父亲给我寄了几张化验单过来。我想和他好好聊聊。他现在还在原来我上学时那个实验室工作吗？”

“我不太清楚。”她说，“我在脑功能实验室工作，所以大部分时候我们只是各忙各的，最近是个例外。他现在人在哥伦比亚的丛林里呢，脱不开身——据说探险队在那里发现了一座古老的阿兹特克圣殿。临行前，他让我把几份资料寄给你，结果今天你自己过来了。“她用手指着地上的一只纸箱。”不过据我所知，他之前应该还是在那里做一些研究工作。”

“你知道他最近都在研究些什么吗？”

“不太清楚。但他是他们这个特殊领域里的权威。”她停顿了一下，又说，“他和韦恩先生已经是老朋友了。”她的目光从电脑屏幕转移到克拉克的脸。“事实上，正是他向韦恩先生推荐了你。看来他的眼光没错。”她笑着对他耸了耸肩膀，“你和他想谈论的话题应该不在我的研究领域内了。不过没准我能帮的上忙。”她站起身，将那只纸箱交给他——里面有几盘磁带和文件夹。“这是他要我交给你的东西。还有什么需要的话，可以打电话给我。”

~~~~~

密斯卡托尼克大学图书馆的阅览室内空荡荡的，一排排整齐的桌椅全都空着。克拉克看着管理员拿来那台大概四十年前卖的那种体积庞大、笨重的老式录音机。他往录音机机匣里装了一盒磁带，克拉克按下播放键，里面传来播放空带子时发出的嘶嘶声，他按了停止键和倒退键，等带子全部倒完，再重新按下播放键。四周一片寂静，录音机的磁带快进时发出的声音显得特别响。

录音机里传来一个女人的声音。克拉克一边听着，一边对照着手中这份文本:

【调查员】:戴安娜·普林斯

【记录日期】:1910/10/8

“犹大部落将巴巴托斯奉为神明。但是告诉我这些故事的长辈们可一点都不觉得巴巴托斯神圣。巴巴托斯总是制造灾难，给亚马逊部落带来疾病、伤害或死亡。在我重返天堂岛进行调查的日子里，她们就是这样跟我说的。她们说……”

克拉克·肯特正戴着耳机听戈登留给他的录音磁带。耳机里面女人的声音听起来很独特，她的英语里有着一股奇特的异乡口音。

“……就在兰德隆孤丘北面，犹大部落曾经和我们的祖先发生过冲突。她说犹大部落经常穿过蒙特祖玛支流，然后向下一直走到提斯哈塔干河床。那是那时候他们经常走的路线。然后他们沿着河床走，袭击住在那里的人们。”

“她们说有一年，犹大部落经常发起袭击。夜晚，他们沿着山路，让提斯哈塔干河沿岸血流成河，有时甚至进攻到更远的坎特兰台地。她们说这种事以前就发生过好几次，有一次那些犹大部落人还朝一个在那里守卫的亚马逊族人射箭，不过被她避开了。她的名字叫菲奥娜，是亚马逊部落的一名优秀战士。”

“菲奥娜有个女儿叫黛博拉。她们就住在一起。那天晚上，菲奥娜守卫结束之后，回到家里，发现她的孩子不知所终。于是她把犹大族人向她射箭以及女儿失踪的事情告诉了当时的族长。族长召集了族里那些年轻骁勇的亚马逊战士们，决定北上翻过山脉......”

“......当时她们人人手持利剑和长弓，去找犹大部落的族长，而族长却劝她们再等等。他说他们这么做是因为那时正好是召唤巴巴托斯的时候，每五百年一次。那个时候，天空会出现黑色的闪电，他们的神会再次降临，赋予他们不朽的力量。但是，它的形体在另一个世界里能施展力量，而在这个不属于它们的世界却不能——就像许多古神一样，他们的神是生命与非生命的神圣结合体。它将居住在它所选择的那个人的肉体中，只留下一具高贵的躯壳。因此如果她们想要回女孩的话，就相当于在违抗他们的神。‘你们这是在自取灾祸。’犹大部落的人说。”

“但是她们说菲奥娜那时对犹大部落的人夺走她孩子这件事非常愤怒，无论如何都要把她带回来，根本不相信他们的说辞。她们说就连族长都顺从了菲奥娜，决定和她一起战斗。”

克拉克翻过去几页，读到在这次战斗中，愤怒的亚马逊人获得了胜利，带回了女孩。其中一个犹大族人腿上中了箭，至于怎么中的箭，那页被克拉克翻过去了没看到，跟犹大族人打仗不是他想找的内容。他又翻过去几页，快速地浏览着，然后在其中一页停了下来。

“据那个被带走的女孩黛博拉说，他们用刀在她的四肢以及后背上划出了五道伤口，把几种不同的液体倒在上面，使之吸收。她向族人展示了她身上的伤口，并告诉她们，犹大族人所说的召唤巴巴托斯的时间，也就是当毕宿五、犹格斯与夏盖三颗行星处于一个特殊的位置关系的时候——这一点在后人的记录上也有迹可循。而那一天也成了亚马逊人的噩梦......”

“一开始，守卫边界的战士们看到了东北方尘土飞扬，隐隐传来了惨叫与打斗的声音。她们立刻返回营地，躲起来小心观察。她们震惊地看到族人正在彼此厮杀，嘴里发出狂乱的吼声。而在这混乱中心的正是那个女孩。她的影子如同拥有了生命一样，慢慢地以她为中心延伸，仿佛陷入了一个无形的漩涡。成千上万只触手从她背后伸展而出，像涨潮时的海藻一样漂浮着。阴沉的天空之下，暗红色的云层低低地压下来，似乎在反射下方土地的轮廓。凝重的空气带着鲜血的味道。脚下浸湿的土地中并没有水。这里正在进行着一场惨烈的战斗，每一寸土地都被鲜血浸透了。那些战士不是在狂乱中死去，就是死于族人的武器之下。”

“最后，她的母亲菲奥娜——她是为数不多当时理智尚存的人——抽出了箭筒里的最后一支箭，射穿了她的心脏。在她倒下的刹那间，一声长长的，恐怖不似人声的惨叫回荡在营地里。原本疯狂的人们恢复了正常，而亲手杀死了女儿的母亲则怀抱她的尸体，悲痛欲绝。族长亲自为她的女儿举行了净化和葬礼。她们把她的尸体摆放在由朱砂和青金石粉绘制而成的圈中，周围点上九根白色蜂蜡制成的蜡烛。篝火堆中燃烧着檀木和香柏木。她的母亲手持装着酒的高脚杯，刺破手指，滴下三滴血，然后加入乳香灰，搅拌直到混合物变稠。就这样，用手指在她的眼皮上各点一下，以祈求她的灵魂能得到安息......”

“……根据阿卜杜尔·阿尔哈扎德的手稿以及现代物理学分析，我们得出了这样一个结论:外神可能存在于另一个空间，不能直接出现在现实中。它们依靠“通道”一类的东西来显灵。而这样的东西是物质化的，可以被摧毁。摧毁之后，外神与现实世界的联系才能被彻底切断。在下一个通道出现之前，对于地球上的人来说，这些外神就是死了。”

戴了这么长时间的耳机，克拉克的耳朵依然不觉得疼痛，但他的眼睛开始刺痛了，他不知道是因为盯了档案太久，还是因为其他什么。

外神可能存在于另一个空间，不能直接出现在现实中。它们依靠“通道”一类的东西来显灵。

一时之间，他没反应过来。

他眨了两次眼，重新读了一遍这段。然后一口空气窒在他喉咙里，他感觉头脑里有什么炸开了，急促地呼吸。

他举起手，咬住食指关节。再一次，他颤抖起来。这种颤抖仿佛是源于某种一场他身体深处的地震，无法停下来。他试着详细而有逻辑地思考，做他现在应该做的事情。

他脑中浮现了一个清晰的记忆：那天晚上他也失去了理智，用刀把布鲁斯刺成了重伤。那个时候，他眼前那个可怕的怪物的身形模糊了一下，并未消失。它把克拉克扔到了房间的另一头，当他再度醒来的时候，看到的是布鲁斯躺在地上，满身鲜血。也就是说，它根本就没有实体，一切都只是他脑中产生的幻觉，或者投影。

想一想这代表了什么，克拉克告诉自己，极力冷静下来。那个女孩的遭遇几乎和布鲁斯是一样的。或许，那个怪物不止会让它附身的那个人发狂，还会散发出某种力量影响到它周围的每一个人，让他们发疯。就先把那个力量称为“引发疯狂能力”吧，毕竟这种诡异的事根本没有名称可以形容。但是不管怎么称呼，这状况都的确存在。而且不到某个特定的时刻，它的影响力就不是很强大。克拉克想起了在他来阿卡姆镇之前做的那张圆环图——现在来看，它证明了那些怪病和高畸变率与这种“引发疯狂的能力”之间有着千丝万缕的联系。而在他们来到阿卡姆镇的这一个多月内，他曾经在医院帮杜兰特医生接诊了一些病人。都是丛集性头疼，而且都毫无原因，和布鲁斯曾经给过他的那份梅奥医院的病历描述的几乎是同一个症状。

好像有什么东西在克拉克的脑子里响了一声，然后突然地，他明白了。

所有事情都拼在了一起，而且有意义了。

而这样的东西是物质化的，可以被摧毁。摧毁之后，外神与现实世界的联系才能被彻底切断。

他嘴里有种奇怪的感觉，像是吃了一嘴沙土。那个女孩死了，被她的母亲杀死了。他盯着档案，惊讶于这种平静和认知。

他拿着档案的手开始止不住地颤抖。

这盘磁带只是戈登从这个图书馆里收藏的全部磁带里找出来的，没准在这卷带子之后还有一卷，那上面可能会记录着能拯救布鲁斯的方法。一个声音在他的脑海里说。

他走到柜台那里登记听过的磁带和用过的录音机，顺便向管理员询问在这个条目下是否还有别的录音带或者文件。

“很抱歉，先生。没有。而且我发现你好像没有在登记表上签名，”柜台里的那个女人跟他说，“我们要求每位借阅者都要签名。”她指着门边那张桌子上摊开的一本登记本，让他过去签名。

克拉克在“戴安娜·普林斯录音带借阅记录”那一页填上自己的姓名、地址，“科系”那栏空着没填，最后又填上日期、借阅了多长时间。登记栏前面一行记录的借阅人是詹姆斯·戈登。

克拉克心想，不知道还有谁会对这个录音带感兴趣，可能很多人吧。他心烦意乱地把登记簿往前面翻，没有；再往前面翻，还是没有.......终于在翻回去六页以后，他找到了。那一页上记录着1949年十一月十五号有人借阅了“戴安娜·普林斯录音带”。

录音带的借阅人是拉尔斯·艾尔·古尔。正是克拉克在哈斯赛特墓地发现的那个信封上的名字。“尊敬的拉尔斯·艾尔·古尔先生启。”

而1949年也正是布鲁斯·韦恩出生的那一年。

克拉克站住不动，颤抖得停不下来，他的拳头攥紧，指甲深深地压进他手心里。他的心跳得很快，几乎感到了疼痛，要从喉咙里窜出来了。

然后他转身，开始朝外面走去。

他回到车里，关上门，上锁。他摸索着找到变速杆，起步，点火，他的离合器放的太快，熄火了。他再试了一次，感觉眼眶酸痛。起步，点火。

汽车抖动了一下，然后发动了。

他用袖子擦拭眼睛，驶向高速公路。窗外已经陷入了夜间的黑暗，只有身后图书馆的窗户流泻出了一点星光，在地面上拖出长长的影子。他看不到他自己。因为他在黑暗里。他的心跳声在他耳朵里像是雷鸣一样，掩盖住了其他声音。

~~~~~~ 

1988年6月14日，阿卡姆镇

布鲁斯再次醒过来的时候，克拉克正盯着他，手里拿了两个甜筒。

“那是什么？”他说。

“冰淇淋，香草味的。妈以前总说人们庆祝好起来的时候都要吃冰淇淋。”

“我又不是小孩。”布鲁斯说，声音比他想象的要平静一些。

“别和我争辩了，除非你想说你对冰激凌过敏。给你。”

布鲁斯伸手，接了过去。

为了不让冰淇淋滴在床上，布鲁斯坐了起来。克拉克看过去，看见他皱着眉头，吃着他那份。他不是用舔的，而是用牙齿小口小口地咬，看起来就像吃冰淇淋对他来说是上辈子的事情一样。克拉克第一次看见有人这么吃冰淇淋。这让他几乎想笑。

但他什么也没说，只是伸手用纸巾擦掉布鲁斯嘴唇上的奶油。

~~~~~~

新生活开始于他出院之后。

他记得在他们谈话的那天晚上之前，克拉克曾经消失了一阵。这个句子不太合适。但是准确地来说，就是这样。依然有人每天来给布鲁斯检查身体，依然有人每天帮他换洗床单，擦拭身体，准备干净的衣物。但克拉克不再在他周围出现了。

两天之后，护士告诉他，他现在可以出院了。而克拉克又对护士说了些什么，她回答那样当然更好。于是，他腰上缠着的绷带留了下来，还得再换一个星期的药。

重新回到庄园的日子里，他可以听到克拉克每天在楼上，楼下，走廊里不定时地出现。但白天的大部分时候，克拉克都待在他原来的房间里，不知道在忙什么。这些日子里，克拉克保持着这样的捉迷藏。他永远都不会离布鲁斯太远，但他也不会太近。每当他循声走进克拉克的房间时，他看到的永远只是一片黑暗或者模模糊糊的影像。

有些时候，克拉克以为布鲁斯没在看或者看不见的时候会盯着他。然而一旦布鲁斯的表情有所变化，他就会移开视线。

日复一日，和之前许多次一样，他开始慢慢熟悉了这种生活。除了无所事事和一种隐约的焦虑感之外，他再次安定了下来，身上其他地方的细小伤痕也日渐褪去。

一切似乎都没有变化，从他胸膛里那种深藏着定时炸弹一样的感觉，到他时不时做的噩梦。每件事都一如既往，如绷带般缠在他身上，让他在呼吸的每一刻想起，坐立不安。

他醒来的时候，多半浑身是汗。

就这样，日子一天天过去，等待着改变。

~~~~~

那天晚上快要十点钟的时候，克拉克一如既往地等着布鲁斯站起来，走到他身边，挽起了他的胳膊给他带路，而布鲁斯则假装忽视他，继续朝前走。但是克拉克抓住了他的胳膊，布鲁斯只能半挣扎半拖拽地跟在他旁边。

走到楼梯旁的时候，克拉克放开了他，用手轻轻推了一下他的腰，示意他该上楼梯了。

“晚安，我还有点事要处理……”他轻快地说。“医院的事。给我二十分钟。”

“去吧。”布鲁斯听见自己说。他轻车熟路地找到了卧室，关上门，然后睁开眼睛，在黑暗中仿佛迎接一个老朋友般感受着视力的恢复。为了打发这段时间，他在地板上做了二十个俯卧撑，三十个掌上压，三十个仰卧起坐，然后冲了个澡。

当他擦着头发，重新躺回床上的时候，他听见了关门声。然后脚步声再次移动，十分缓慢，绕着床走了半圈，在他背后停住了。

克拉克把什么东西放到了旁边，然后爬上了床。

布鲁斯感觉到自己翻了个白眼，使劲地闭上眼睛。

克拉克的嘴唇压住他的嘴唇，舌头舔过他的牙齿。他翻过身，手指在克拉克的脸颊旁握成拳头，柔软的头发刷过了布鲁斯的手指。他大半个人都压在布鲁斯身上，膝盖分开他双腿，空着的手按住布鲁斯的手。在亲吻的间隙里，他的膝盖顶着克拉克的髋骨，寻找着力点，在喘息声里试图掀开克拉克，把他压到身下。但是他一只手抓着布鲁斯的肩膀，另外一只手使劲地按住他的腹部，把他固定在原地；现在布鲁斯明白了，也许以前差一点，但现在克拉克的力气其实比他大。克拉克的舌头不断舔舐他的嘴唇。随着克拉克不断地移动，他不得不更加努力地仰着脖子，气喘吁吁地想要继续。一股战栗顺着他后颈蔓延着，克拉克的手指反复拉扯他的头发，然后摸过他的耳朵，他颤抖了起来，牙齿深陷进克拉克的肩膀。

过了一会，克拉克去浴室了，而布鲁斯躺在床上，伸长胳膊去够床头柜上的烟和打火机。他点燃了其中一支，感到了一丝困倦。烟灰缸被一个白色的文件夹盖住了，那是布鲁斯的病历档案。他把烟咬在嘴里，拿起文件夹。他上次看这个东西大约两个月前的事了，就重量来看，里面应该增加了不少新的内容。他皱起眉头，接着意识到这可能就是最近克拉克一直避着他的原因。克拉克能在里面记录什么？

他眨了眨眼，彻底清醒了过来。这份档案里的东西或许很重要，现在的问题就是，他应不应该打开看一眼呢？

为什么不？他心里有个声音说。你有权知道这一切。

布鲁斯盯着档案，呼吸了几次，然后打开它。事情的真相，就这么落到了他腿上。

有那么一会，布鲁斯死死地盯着档案。他的脸颊和耳朵像是在燃烧，他使劲地咬住脸颊内部，拼命地试图不发出任何声音。

过了好几次呼吸，布鲁斯才意识到他在一页页往下翻着，大脑机械地吸收着里面的信息，手哆嗦着，但不是因为恐惧，也不完全是因为愤怒和不安。他迷失在这种哑口无言，不知所措的情绪里。

一旦你知道结果了，你回头去看，总是能看到很多明显得不能再明显的线索，只是你当时没认真去看，或者不愿意去看。

他一直翻，翻到了最后面，在一张复印文件下看到了一个用钢笔写上去的句子。

Te amo

他的肩膀不能自控地轻微抽动着，不明白自己是怎么回事。

~~~~~~~

克拉克推开门的时候，微弱的灯光从他背后放射出来。他穿着睡袍，看起来有点困倦。接着他的视线落到了布鲁斯的脸上，眼睛睁大了。

布鲁斯离他不到一英尺，看着他，一丝不挂。看到克拉克的时候，他的嘴无声地张合了一下。不知道为什么，他还堪堪咬住了烟头。点点火星飘落下来，掉到了地板上，变成了灰烬。

“怎么了？”克拉克听见自己问道，声音比他想得要小。

在缓慢的呼吸间，克拉克的视线越过到他的身后，看见那个白色的文件夹依然放在烟灰缸的上面，只是被人移开了一点，放的方向和位置也和原来不完全一样。

他感觉眼眶干燥，皮肤刺痛。

布鲁斯莫名地微笑起来，看着他。

所以，事情就已经成了这样。克拉克明白了过来。

他的肩膀和腰脊都坚硬而笔直，缓慢地吐出一个烟圈，眼睛像是烟雾后的两点灯笼，烧灼而明亮。他平静地盯着克拉克。这让克拉克想起某些创伤之后的瞬间，例如锤子砸伤手指，或刀片划伤皮肤。那些时刻，血液尚未开始流动，痛觉信号尚未传递到大脑皮层。他此刻大概正处于那一阶段，在暴风眼中心平静的海面上。

“我在抽烟。然后你进了浴室，我就没跟着进去。我不年轻了，经不起再折腾一轮。”他又吸了一口。你知道，我们可以装作什么都没发生的，那双眼睛说。这是成年人之间的一条规则。

克拉克笑了起来。

“这没什么嘛，我又不会……不过都听你的。”克拉克伸了个懒腰，对着他微笑，笑容看起来有点模糊，有点扭曲。“没什么需要担心的。”

实际上，一切看起来都有点扭曲，有点晃动。烟雾在空中弥漫，旋转着，不知道为什么，在他的眼里，一切都变得十分清楚和缓慢，细节多到无法忍受。他盯着烟雾盘旋出的无数影子和线条，觉得它好像是装在玻璃鱼缸里奔涌的河流，波涛飞溅在空气中，层层盘旋着下坠。

布鲁斯从喉咙里发出低沉的笑声，看着他，然后举起一只手，五指并拢，凑到嘴边，然后手指再次张开，掌心对着克拉克的脸，做了个吹散烟雾的手势。烟雾弥漫起来，像是许多苍白的手指，包围着他们的视野。

“吸烟对你的肺不好。”他说，伸出手，从布鲁斯的嘴唇间取下了那半支烟，将它掐灭，空中释手，烟头擦着他的身体一路滑下去。

“不行吗？”布鲁斯缓缓挑起一边眉毛。

“不行。”克拉克往前迈了一步，和他几乎要贴上了。

“那你希望我嘴里含着点什么？”

克拉克一只手臂环在他腰间，用力吻下去，隔着睡袍感觉到他的体温，闻到了淡淡的烟味和香水味。

“明天带我出去，小伙子。”在他们重新倒在床上之前，布鲁斯说，“让我开心开心。”

~~~~~~

他们去了奥克兰，漫无目的地驾车四处游荡，在小旅馆和民宅里过夜，每天醒来都不知道该去哪里。他们去了安尼斯顿、加兹登、埃尔拉多、小石城、菲尼克斯，而后经过卡尔洛斯、斯特灵、伯明翰和皮伯斯，直到抵达国界。中途，他过了四十岁生日，克拉克为他买了一块手表。

~

晚上快睡觉的时候，布鲁斯翻了个身，借着幽暗的夜色看着窗外，感觉身体在克拉克怀中自然地放松和寻找最舒服的姿势。

然后，他突然明白了。

让他感觉害怕的不是他身体里有一股邪恶的力量；或者是这些可怕的真相；或者什么时候，他会朝自己脑袋来一枪，结束这一切。

让他惊骇的是，他已经开始习惯这个生活模式了。就像是他依然知道他身上的伤在哪里，但只要不去摸，就不会疼。

而这，比任何事都更让他害怕。

~ 

最后一天，他们从哈利法克斯启程回波士顿，路上克拉克看到了一座遥远的塔。“我们去那儿瞧瞧吧，”他说。“那里有座塔。” 

悍马只能开到半英里之外。他们把车停到一条狭窄而荒凉的小路上，布鲁斯穿上登山鞋，他带上照相机，而后他们走过一段上坡，穿过树林和浓密的凤尾草，向那座塔所在的小山前进。

现在是七月初，树木已经变换了颜色。风吹拂过山峦的时候，带来的不再是细碎的黄绿色嫩叶，而且深绿色的树叶。前方灌木丛层层叠叠地铺满了一层红色的东西。克拉克仔细观察了一会儿，只能看出那是某种野生的玫瑰，大大小小，到处都是。

他弯下腰，举起一只手，手指小心翼翼地捏在其中比较大的一朵的枝干部分，停顿了一下，然后把它摘了下来。

“你在干什么？”布鲁斯在他背后问道。

克拉克站起身，转过头来，把那朵花凑到了他的鼻子下方。“希望你不对花粉过敏。”

布鲁斯先是面容平静，接着，他突然微笑起来，挥了挥手。

“我‘看’出来了。”布鲁斯抱起胳膊，“你要怎么处理它？”

“回去把它们插到水瓶里。这一整株玫瑰太大了，没法把它整棵带走种到庄园里。但如果没有土壤的话，不出一周它们就会枯萎。”克拉克叹了口气，耸了耸肩。他又摘下另一朵，手指避开枝干上的尖刺小心翼翼地捏着它们。“在水里加点糖或许能延长一两天花期。”

他们继续往上走。塔身四周遍布岩石和荒草。从路上遥望时，他并未意识到这座塔有如此庞大。上个世纪初，一位领主为了解决当地失业问题而兴建了它，同时借此纪念一场伟大的战役和一位名人。阴沉的石头仿佛在风中屹立了千年，圆锥形的木制尖顶下面有一个沉重的灰色木头平台，看上去似乎是露天观景台。

他本以为像这种地方总该有条路通过来，下面该有停车场、纪念品商店和旋转门，塔里也该有工作人员、门票和商铺。可是事实上，这儿连条像样的路都没有。他们站在下面极力仰头望去。从山坡上看，这景象已经够壮观了。他拍了几张照片。 

“你说这里叫什么来着？”布鲁斯转身问他，他望着地图，耸耸肩。 

“潘尼尔霍夫（《魔戒》中的一座高塔），我猜。”他说。他们大笑起来。 

“潘尼尔——霍夫。不知道能不能进去。”布鲁斯说。他们走向一扇小门，门前挡着三块大石头。布鲁斯试着把石头推开 。“你很幸运。”他说着，小门打开了。他拍拍手，走了进去。

“哇噢。”克拉克说，他也进来了。塔是中空的，像石头筑成的管道，内部昏暗，近乎无光，地板覆盖着鸽粪和松软的羽毛，受惊的鸟儿咕咕叫着，微弱的声响在黑暗中回荡，偶尔响起的拍打翅膀的声音仿佛低沉而不确定的掌声。上方的木制屋顶透过几缕阳光，几只鸟儿在灰尘中飞舞。空气中弥漫着鸽子羽毛的气味。墙上凿出一条狭窄的梯级，盘旋到微光笼罩的塔顶。

“这地方真棒。”他几乎无法呼吸。 

“这地方真美妙……就像你说的那样，这里简直像托尔金笔下的场景。”布鲁斯仰头望去，嘴唇微启。他走到螺旋梯底端，上面有一条细长的、锈迹斑斑的金属栏杆。克拉克想，如果这是原物的话，那该有一百五十年历史了。可能更久远。他晃了晃栏杆，有几分疑虑。 

“你觉得这安全吗？”布鲁斯问道。克拉克再度抬头望去，塔顶很高，有一百五十英尺？或是两百英尺？他想到挡在门前的石头。布鲁斯也在凝望上空，忽然抓住一片飘落的羽毛，审视着它。他耸耸肩。 

“管它呢。”他走上梯级。布鲁斯跟了上来。他立刻停下脚步。“我先试试，我比你重。”他又走了二十多级，脚步紧贴墙面，没用扶手。布鲁斯跟在几步开外。“估计没问题。”他在半空中说。克拉克向下俯瞰圆形塔底覆盖的泥土。“说不定当地的橄榄球队每天就在这里跑上跑下训练呢。” 

“没错。”他只说了一句。 

他们抵达塔顶。这里是一个空旷的八角形木制平台，结实的木头上涂着灰漆，厚木板稳稳地搭在上面，四周围着坚固的扶手。他们两个都气喘吁吁，他心脏如擂鼓般隆隆跳动。 

天气晴朗。他们站在原地等呼吸平稳下来，风拂过他们的头发。克拉克呼吸着新鲜而凉爽的空气，把玫瑰放到一旁，沿着平台边缘走了一圈，鸟瞰四周的风景，拍了几张照片。 

“你觉得你能从这里看到波士顿吗？”布鲁斯走到他身旁。他正望着北方，想知道地平线远方的小小黑云，是否正笼罩在群山之上。

“当然可以啦。”他说，“天啊，要是天气好的话，说不定能看到你在波士顿的房子呢。” 

“真的吗？”布鲁斯说，“那阿卡姆镇呢？” 

他叹了口气，将目光从布鲁斯身上移开，眺望边境附近低矮的山丘、树丛、农田和篱笆。“是啊，说不定也能看到阿卡姆。”他望着布鲁斯浅棕色的眼睛。“我觉得，无论走到哪里，你都能看到阿卡姆。” 

“没错。”布鲁斯说。他能感觉到布鲁斯在点头，手指摩擦着他的胸膛。“是的， 我们该回来了。” 

他凝视着遥远的地平线，望着冷杉树丛在风中摇曳。他微微抖动肩膀，胸口闷闷地发出笑声。

“怎么了？”布鲁斯说，没有抬头。 

“我只是在想，”他说，“我猜如果我想和你交往的话，你不会答应的。是不是？”克拉克抚摸着他的头发。布鲁斯缓缓抬头，平静的面容上浮现出他无法理解的表情。 

“我也觉得不会。”他慢慢地说，目光闪烁着，在克拉克的双眼之间游移，深黑色的双眉之间出现细微的皱纹。他耸耸肩，再次移开目光。 

“好吧，那算了。”他说。“管他呢。我只是突然有感而发。” 

“你确定吗？”布鲁斯再次抬头望着他，露出微笑。 

“噢。”他点点头，“太他妈确定了。” 

布鲁斯吻了他，一开始动作很轻柔。他们靠在塔顶灰色的扶手上，克拉克双手抓着他的腰部，舌头在他嘴里打转。他推开克拉克，脸上露出那熟悉的、讽刺的笑容。“小心点，我的腰上还缠着绷带。”

他立刻松开了手。“我以为你已经康复了。”

“你该不会是害怕那一点血吧？” 

“不，当然不怕，但我没带纸巾或者——” 

“哦，你为什么总他妈这么讲究？”他低声嘟囔着，透过克拉克的衬衫咬着他的胸膛，然后从外套里掏出一条白色的丝巾，如同魔术师变出一只兔子。“用这个吧，要是你一定要擦拭的话。” 

他用自己的嘴唇堵住了克拉克的嘴。他拽出布鲁斯扎在裤子里的衬衣，打量着。

“你确定没事？”他问。 

他拉开克拉克的拉链。“你最好相信，小子。这只是轻伤。” 

事后，他们静静地并排躺着。凉爽的七月微风透过粉刷过的木墙钻进房间，他们微微颤抖。昏暗的光线中，布鲁斯伸展四肢躺在床垫上。克拉克侧身躺着，昏昏欲睡，注视着他的呼吸，他的肌肉，他的腰线有如战斗机般光滑，蕴藏着力量。

“现在几点了？”布鲁斯问道。

“下午两点四十三分。怎么了？”

“没什么，只是确认一下时间。”布鲁斯拍拍他的肩膀。“翻个身。你占的地方太大了。”

他仰卧着，两臂前伸，手指尖抵住墙壁。布鲁斯的腿从他腰上跨过，跪在地上，温热的皮肤贴着他。他的手指轻轻抚摸着克拉克的脖子。拼木地板随着他的动作发出轻响。克拉克用手肘撑起身体，将他拉下来，舔舐着他的胸口，坚实的胸肌湿淋淋地扫过脸颊。克拉克抓住了他的右前臂。

“别急，”布鲁斯说，“我们时间充裕。”他的腿搭在克拉克身上。克拉克拿起他的右手，让布鲁斯搂着他。他开始把身子放低，压在了克拉克身上慢慢滑下，然后他抬头望着克拉克，脸上带着某种嘲讽的神情。

“现在我们可以谈谈那件事了。之前我怕我自己不够冷静，但是现在应该没问题了。”他干巴巴地笑了一声，“好吧，这不完全是我想象的场景，但也不重要。”

“什么？”

“那份档案，”他耐着性子说，仿佛在向小学生解释加减法，“你没发现我看了那份档案吗？你进来的太突然了，我来不及把它放回到原来的位置上。”

“我知道你看了那份档案，但那不代表什么。”克拉克无力地说，“事实上，我一直在继续研究它——”

“——克拉克，你难道就是用这种方式行医的吗？”他的声音依然透露着耐心，但是已经比刚才尖锐了一些，“告诉一个无药可救的患者他还有活下去的方法，只是你还没有找到，然后希望患者本人也能相信。”

“我——布鲁斯，”他说，话已经出口了。他盲目地在脑海中摸索词汇，强迫自己继续说下去:“关于之前的事情。我不是想……”他听见自己喃喃地说。

布鲁斯对他的坦白和道歉似乎并不感到震惊，只是拽了一下他的手腕。他重新躺下，让布鲁斯的头靠在他的肩膀上。他身上的气味和皮肤的质地充斥着克拉克的感官。

“即便如此，”他低声说，温暖的呼吸让克拉克的皮肤有点发痒，“我原谅你。”布鲁斯闭上眼睛，把脸贴在他的脖子上。然后克拉克吻了吻他的头顶和冰冷的额头，感到布鲁斯也吻了吻他的脖子、下巴和耳垂下柔软的地方。

“为什么?”当他们分开的时候，克拉克问他。他们离得太近了，克拉克不得不斜着眼睛看他。他从布鲁斯脸上看到了某种神情：那是一个人完全放弃了希望和明天，决心只珍惜现在的神情。克拉克感到布鲁斯被他的触摸唤醒了，他用空着的手抚摸着布鲁斯的脊背。

"如果你继续做你现在正在做的事的话，"布鲁斯对着他的锁骨低语，"我会原谅你的。"

“我不知道我还能做什么，”克拉克告诉他。布鲁斯的嘴又在他的脖子上热烈地徘徊着，克拉克感到他轻轻地、短促地笑了，他的呼吸温暖着克拉克的皮肤。

“没关系。我会告诉你的。”布鲁斯说，抓着他的头发。克拉克的嘴唇在他刚露出来的胸骨和坚实平坦的腹部上摩擦。他试图对布鲁斯温柔点，但他只是咆哮着，使劲地拽着克拉克的头发。“你知道，我不是玻璃做的。”当克拉克停下来抬头看他的时候，他喃喃地说。

“你不需要那样做。”克拉克在亲吻之间回答道。

“哦，我知道。”克拉克咬住他的脖子时，他轻轻地喘息着。“但是，就像我说过那样，我不希望孤独地死去。”

“我不会让你死的。”克拉克告诉他。

“一点也不想吗?“布鲁斯放开他的头发，然后抚摸着他的脸颊。

他突然感到一种尖锐的疼痛，仿佛有什么东西缓缓地撕裂了他的心，翻搅起来。

“我不希望你死，”他说，“我爱你。”然后试着挤出一丝微笑。

“嗯。”布鲁斯说，“我知道。”

风拂过高塔外墙上的藤蔓，簌簌作响。午后澄黄的日光迸溅进室内，透过叶片在墙壁上投下闪烁的影子，变换和跳动。

然后泪水从他的脸颊上滑落下来，滴到了他的手背上。

“我知道。”布鲁斯又说了一次。

他用力捏了捏克拉克的手，把它攥在手里。然后，他把克拉克拉进一个拥抱里，这个拥抱十分用力，十分严肃，不知道为什么，几乎有种悲痛的感觉。克拉克的脑袋靠着布鲁斯的肩膀，泪水怎么也停不下来，流进了鼻子和嘴里，又一次感觉快无法呼吸了。

“我很抱歉。”克拉克听见自己说，试图捕捉布鲁斯的视线，并不真的知道那是什么意思，它意味着太多东西，又远远不够。

“我想我不会让你失望的。”布鲁斯说，他的呼吸很缓慢，但十分温暖。

有一会儿，克拉克相信了。


	7. Pie Jesu

**1988年7月12日，马萨诸塞州**

那天晚上，他们一起驾车返回阿卡姆镇，中途在卡尔罗斯找到了一家意大利餐厅。店里的灯开着，弥漫着一种说不清的惨白色灯光，可能对营造洁净的氛围很有效，但克拉克感觉这会让盘子里所有的东西看起来都像躺在手术台上一样。

他俩面对面地坐下，布鲁斯脱下外套搭在椅背上，墨镜架在他的鼻梁上。克拉克看着他，突然又微笑起来，觉得有些手脚僵硬，仿佛一头闯进了瓷器店的公牛。布鲁斯挑起一边眉毛，在桌子下轻轻踢了他的皮鞋一下，克拉克朝服务生招了招手。

“有好长一段时间没这么做了，”克拉克解释说，“感觉我都快忘记要怎么约会了。”

“是的，我想是。”餐前酒上来之后，布鲁斯说道，“顺便说一句，我把你下午摘的那两支玫瑰暂时插到了水瓶里，否则在我们回去之前它可能就萎蔫了。”克拉克试探性地喝了一小口，味美思酒让他舌尖发麻。“呃，如果我们都喝了酒的话，待会儿要怎么回去？我记得这附近没有旅馆。还是说你想在车里过夜，第二天早晨再回去？”

“这里提供代驾服务，所以不用担心。”他说，“而且你看起来需要喝一小杯放松一下。”

在克拉克想到怎么回答之前，侍者端来了第一道菜。布鲁斯手执酒杯，透过蓝色玻璃和浅琥珀色液体来看，他湿润的嘴唇显得闪闪发亮。克拉克的手指在桌子上碰到了他的，抚过他的指关节；布鲁斯抬起食指，轻轻地按住他的手。刹那间，剧烈的头疼如同一道白色闪电般击中了他。克拉克的眼前似乎出现了一层奇怪的光雾，支离破碎，变幻无常，就像块由破布条组成的幕布。他能看到布鲁斯的脸庞在光雾中扭曲，来回摇摆不定，时而隐藏起来，时而又再次出现。这可能是酒精的作用，他对自己说。

但是这感觉不对，他并没有喝醉，而且他清楚地知道自己的眼睛睁得大大的。透过那层光幕，他能看到餐馆洁白的墙壁就在光幕的另一面，而且他还能感觉到自已正坐在舒适的真皮座椅上。布鲁斯坐在他的面前，但是因为有这层光幕的缘故，克拉克看不清他的脸。但是过了一会儿，光幕摇摆了一下，他便能看出眼前的人并不是布鲁斯。这个人的头很大，不过形象却随着光芒不断旋转，很难辨认出是谁的脸。克拉克想要张开嘴巴说话，但却发现自己的牙关咬得紧紧的，而自己正透过牙缝重重地喘着粗气。

“呼吸，克拉克。”被光芒遮蔽的男人说道，“呼吸。”

克拉克想要冷静和放松下来，可是却做不到。他可以感觉到自己的手正像铁钳般攥着那个男人的手，但这种感觉渐渐地消失了，就好像他不再拥有自己的身体了一样。克拉克的耳朵里响起了一阵喧闹的声音，接下来那层光幕变得越来越明亮，最后他无法再看到光幕背后的一切。随即，他又感受到了那种脑子里伴随着嗡嗡作响声的头疼。现在他能看见的就只有亮光，平平无奇的光芒。

渐渐地，他开始辨认出一些正在弯曲和下降的不同的形状，就像开水沸腾的样子。眼前仍然有与刚才相同的光芒，使他几乎无法辨认清楚周遭的一切。那些形状看起来毫无意义，就像胡乱画下的图案，不过接下来它们开始有所改变和调整。他现在无力做任何事，只能呆呆地看着眼前的一切。

起初那些形状都是很基本的几何图形,先是直线，接着是简单的图形，随后逐渐变得越来越复杂，相互融合而又变幻无常。接下来它们开始扭曲，图形陆续瓦解，然后慢慢地变成了人脸的形状。刚开始是很简单的脸，渐渐地它们变得越来越真实和清晰，越来越接近真人的脸。克拉克的视线几乎迷失在那制造出它们的光芒里，不过它们依旧让人感觉越来越真实。在某个时刻，一颗人头突然显现，继而更白的光芒从这颗人头的双眼里涌出来，然后这颗人头就爆炸了。片刻之后，另一颗白色的人头钻了出来，转过来对着克拉克，看上去好像正注视着他。它只是颗头，没有身体，但不知怎的竟然能够移动，似乎是它的脖子在用力，使它搏动着向前行进。它离他越来越近，它的双眼很奇怪，距离越近双眼就变得越大，直到最后它占据了他的全部视野，就好像它离克拉克只有几英寸远。克拉克的脸上都能感受到它呼出来的热气。

接下来它笑了，它鲜红的嘴巴呈锯齿状张开，而且张得很大很大，就好像它的脸颊消失了，甚至下巴也脱白了。

他立即尖叫起来。

这张惨白的脸尖叫着退后，完全是在模仿克拉克的尖叫声。它尖叫的声音很大，可以说非常响亮，随即它便瓦解、消失在光芒里。克拉克放慢呼吸的节奏，尝试着找回自己的身体，但是他的身体并没有回来，他也不能在光芒之下看到自己的身体究竟在何处。过了一会儿，他发现又有东西正在形成，这次又是一张人脸，和先前那个一样，但相比之下更加清楚和确切。在光芒的照射下，皮肤和肌腱开始逐渐形成，最后出现了一张严峻的脸，克拉克花了一些时间才意识到这其实就是他自己的脸。

克拉克感到异常震惊,然而突然间这张脸又开始改变，最后，它变成了他父亲的样子。看到他那已逝多年的父亲的脸，看到这张完全由光和影形成的脸，他感到的不是欣喜，而是畏惧。

“你为什么会出现在这里?”他问道。这时他感觉到在很远的地方——也就是他的身体所在的地方，有人紧紧地握住了他的手。

“你为什么会出现在这里?”他父亲的脸重复着这句话，它的嘴巴笨拙地蠕动着，口型也是错误的。看上去它不能够识别出每个词语的意思，只是机械式地重复着克拉克的话，然后满怀期待地看着他。克拉克这才意识到，自己一定也是正以这样的方式凝望着它。

克拉克一言不发，那张脸便发出了一连串的很原始的声音，咆哮声、悲啼声、喊叫声和呻吟声，这一系列诡异的声音组合使他感到惊悚不已。接下来，那张脸突然不见了，光芒也开始隐退，先是变回了最初的若隐若现的光幕，随即便完全消失了。没过多久，他感到气喘吁吁，牙齿疼痛，继而发现自己已经回到了现实世界。刚才他脑中的幻象如此庞大逼真，实际上才过去了几秒钟，而他从始至终都只是僵在座位上，没发出过声音。

布鲁斯坐在他的对面，握着他的手。克拉克缓慢地摇了摇头，肩膀松弛下来。单薄的墙壁外，经理在大声叫喊着某个员工的名字，要他立刻过去。侍者在餐桌间穿梭着。厨房那边隐隐传来厨具的碰撞声，混杂着水壶的尖锐鸣响，一片混乱，一个普通餐厅的晚上。

克拉克慢慢地放开布鲁斯的手，略微推了一下桌子，以便重新坐直身子。然后他用双手抱住了自己的头。他闭上双眼，休息了片刻，等他再次睁开眼睛时，首先映入他视线的，是餐厅墙角里正在蠕动的一个黑色的卷须状物，看上去像是某种奇异的蕨类植物。之前它并不在这里，但它突然之间就出现了。它是真实的吗？其他人也能看见它吗？

“发生什么事了？”布鲁斯问道。

他只是无助地摇了摇头，眼睛一直注视着那个卷须状物。

“你常常像刚才那样发作吗？刚才你颤抖得很厉害，手心在冒冷汗。”

克拉克抬起头来，说：“**它**看到我了。”

“什么？”布鲁斯尖锐地问道。“你这是什么意思？”

“**它**紧紧地盯着我。”克拉克说，“然后它还开口说话了，不过它只是重复我所说的话而已。后来，它又用我不能理解的方式发出奇怪的声音。”

“你看见的它是什么样子？”

“白色的。一切都是白色的。”克拉克说，“哦，不对，它是由光和影形成的。它的脸不断地改变。有一阵子，它变成了我父亲的脸。”

布鲁斯深深地看了一眼他，但他不知道那代表什么。他们对视了大约半分钟，然后布鲁斯移开了视线，似乎充满了沉思、不安和焦虑。

第二道菜端上桌的时候，克拉克的第一道菜几乎没怎么动。他看着侍者把盘子端开，冷餐和烈酒让他的胃感觉有点沉甸甸的。

“怎么了？”布鲁斯问。

“我想我今天胃不太舒服。”克拉克回答。他停顿了一下，感觉不安。

布鲁斯嘴唇的线条变得柔和起来，看着他的眼睛。

“你不需要道歉。”布鲁斯说。然后他伸出一只手：“这样，你不喜欢觉得自己浪费食物的话，可以把你的那份给我，下午消耗了太多体力，我正觉得饿。”

“没关系。”克拉克发现自己确实是笑了起来，虽然不明显。“我觉得一小盘龙虾还是难不倒我的。”

他们聊了一会儿其他话题，然后分着吃各自菜单上的食物，烤牛排，海鲜汤，意大利饺子，酸橙罗勒腌章鱼，帕尔马火腿配蜜瓜。布鲁斯坚持要克拉克尝尝他那份烤青口贝，即使克拉克表示他不是很喜欢贝壳类……他勉为其难地吃了一口，然后那道菜布鲁斯一口也没吃到。喝完最后一杯金馥力娇之后，克拉克的记忆就有点不清晰了，他隐约记得有人把他扶进了车里。在回去的路上，他睡着了。

~~~~~~

** 1988年7月12日，SCP基金会马萨诸塞州分部，波士顿**

研究员巴里･艾伦突然用两只手掌按住了自己的太阳穴。他的头有点不对劲，一阵突如其来、令人麻木的头疼向他袭来，几乎使他从自己的椅子上跌落在地。随即，就像它来临时一样，头疼的感觉转瞬便消失了。

待他睁开双眼，发现首席技术员哈尔･乔丹正关切地看着自己。“你怎么了?”

他摇了摇头：“刚才我头疼得厉害。”

“你常常这样吗?”哈尔问道，看上去像是想就这个问题跟他详谈一番。

巴里没有马上回答他，而是环顾了一下四周，发现实验室的其他人看起来也有些眩晕，不过没有人的反应像他刚才那么严重。也许这不仅仅是简单的头疼，而是别的什么。但是，到底是什么呢?不过，哈尔看起来完全没有受到任何影响，基金会分部的负责人莱克斯･卢瑟也是如此。此时莱克斯正看着他，眼神中流露出了深深的好奇。

“你以前有过这种感觉吗?”卢瑟问道。

“你是说头疼吗?”他说，“ 当然了。每个人不是都有头疼的时候吗?”

卢瑟略微长久地凝视着他，然后点了点头，写在脸上的好奇消失了。“你离开实验室去休息一会儿吧，重新打起精神来。”他说。

“但我真的没事，长官。”巴里说。

“这是命令。”

他只好点了点头，站起身来，离开了实验室。命令.....他心想，只是因为头疼就得离开工作岗位吗?

不过离开一会儿应该是好事，可以歇口气，然后重新振作起来。莱克斯长官刚才的表现令他感到有些不安。他待人友善，或者说他很想做到这点，但是他给人的感觉总有些奇怪。另一方面，他还得在卢瑟面前尽力隐瞒他正在和哈尔交往的事实——基金会禁止组内成员之间发展出过于亲密的关系，不过如果他们不特别留意的话，可能还不足以让人觉察出这件事。

巴里回到自己的住处，在床上躺了一会儿。头疼...…如果说那真的是普通的头疼的话，现在已经完全消失了，真是奇怪。不过确切地说，那不是真正的头疼，或者说跟他通常所知道的头疼并不是一回事。在那一瞬间，有些画面像闪电一般在他的头脑里一闪而过，就好像在观看一个坏掉的显示屏，图像模糊不已。巴里感觉自己看到了什么东西，但是却不能看清楚。

他仰躺在床上，两眼盯着天花板。对他来说，莱克斯和他们这支行动小组之间关系紧张并非秘密，尽管莱克斯并没有做出任何明显的举动，可他留意到莱克斯显然在向他们隐瞒某些事情。他猜莱克斯只是在按规矩办事，他也愿意这样理解和接受，不过他也得承认自己在刚来这里工作的时候绝没有想到事情会是现在的样子。他并不知道自己每天检测的那些数据究竟意味着什么，但是巴里非常清楚，如果自己想知道得更多的话，很可能哪天就会被撤职，然后像卡尔·艾尔一样，被人篡改了记忆，过上普通人的生活；更糟糕的一种可能就是——被降级为D级人员，最后死在某个实验室里。

他觉得自己休息的时间已经够久了，便洗了一把脸，然后回到实验室。哈尔和莱克斯还在那里，哈尔一看到他就立即想要引起他的注意。巴里含糊地说了几句道歉的话，接着便回到控制台，开始做自己的工作——监测屏幕上的脉冲数据。但是工作本身并不能吸引他的注意力，因为现在几乎没什么事情可做。

又过了一会儿，他才意识到新的数据与先前的数据并不一致。看上去那些脉冲本身不仅仅是在当他感到头疼的时候就已经发生改变了，而是在那之前就开始了。现在脉冲已经减弱，正按照略微不同的频率向四周发射信号，可它以前从来没有这样做过。这意味着什么呢?

他正在专注地研究那些数据，试图将目前所掌握的信息整合成一个连贯的结构，与此同时团队的其他成员也陆续前来这里。戴安娜･普林斯是第一个到达的，自从卡尔･艾尔出事之后，她就成了这支机动特遣队的队长。

“今天的数据分析怎么样?”她进来时漫不经心地问道，然后在自己的控制台旁边坐下——她的控制台就在哈尔的右手边。哈尔只是含糊不清地咕哝了一句，很明显是在敷行。“有什么新情况吗?”她继续问道。

“有很多。”哈尔说，“ 今天晚上有大量的脉冲。”

几分钟后，尚恩和维克托·斯通走了进来。维克托的黑色头发剪得很短，显得比较干练。他朝戴安娜和莱克斯点了点头，然后在自己的座位上就座。

不一会儿，房间里便坐满了人，几个小组成员聚在一起，大家都在仔细看数据，并发挥自己的专长对其进行整理和分析。他们左顾右盼，互相交换意见，并且开始为当天的测试和实验做准备。

戴安娜朝莱克斯倾过身来，“它在变化。对此你有什么看法?”她问道。

“我不知道。” 莱克斯回答说，“但种种迹象表明，它是个具有自我意识的事物。也许发射脉冲是它传递信息的方式。我认为我们应该尽快弄明白它的含义，然后回应它。”

“莱克斯博士，你得小心一点。”戴安娜提醒他，“你要时刻记住，我们是在和未知的事物打交道。”

这话令莱克斯很生气。戴安娜居然看不到她眼皮底下的东西，他心想，看来，让一个过分谨慎的人担任这支小队的队长，本身就是一个错误。不过，当他向有关当局建议换掉她时，对方拒绝了他的请求。毕竟她是一名很优秀的科学家，他自己也不得不承认这一点。

他突然注意到她正盯着他看，而且目光很凝重。“ 你还好吗?”她问道。

“那还用说，我很好。”他边说边朝她淡淡地笑了笑。目前他还得忍受她的存在，不过也许将来某一天他便不用继续忍耐下去了。

大家都静静地工作着，直到哈尔发出了一个声音:“嗯.....”

戴安娜正忙着将她的数据输入到模拟系统中去，所以没有回答哈尔。接下来，哈尔清了清嗓子，说道:“真奇怪。”

“什么真奇怪?”维克托问道。

“向量。”

“当然存在着一个向量。” 他说，“一直都有一个向量， 事实上有好几个。我们的向量向外散播到太空中。”

哈尔摇了摇头，“不完全如此。”他边说边将自己的椅子拉得离电脑更近一些， 并将显示屏转过来，这样一来所有人都能看到显示屏上的图像。“看到这些了吗?”他说，“它们是大概一个月前我们捕捉到的不明信号。”

“小声一点。”莱克斯低声说道，“这里并不是所有人都经过了忠诚度审查的。”

哈尔笑了笑，“这没什么要紧的，莱克斯。根据我们已经了解到的情况，现在我们这里的所有人已经形成了一个巨大的风险共同体。” 他伸出右手，用手指在屏幕上划了一下，“现在，有其他东西从这里来，差不多是几百公里之外。看起来它的源头可能在马萨诸塞州，而我们在这里。”他又让其他的向量变得淡化，淡得几乎看不见，然后单独加亮了其中一条，继而再回放了一次。“ 看这里。”他说，“ 我们就在这里，接收到了那些不规则的脉冲，它们的范围很广。然后在今天晚上，脉冲骤然增多，而且更加集中了。”

“只是频率不同而已。”维克托说。

“是的。”他说，“有这个可能。不过以前的脉冲全都向上进入太空，离开了地球，唯独这一次的角度却不相同。它有一半从地面弹起来，剩下的部分则以非常贴近地球的表面沿水平方向运行。更重要的是，它之前从来没有这样运行过。”

也许这解释了我晚上的时候感到头疼的原因，巴里心想，也许就是这个原因使情况变得与之前不同。然后他对哈尔说:“它为什么要变成那样呢?”

莱克斯看着他，“你认为是地球外其他行星对脉冲方向造成了影响。 这个观点也是你们之前告诉我的。”见哈尔并没有与自己目光接触。他便接着说:“关于这一观点，你还知道什么？”

哈尔耸了耸肩。“我不知道，”他说，“再给我一些信息，也许我们可以从中找出你想要的答案。”

~~~~~~

  
  


**1988年7月12日，马萨诸塞州**

当克拉克醒来时，他还以为他们已经回到了韦恩庄园的大门前。但在他面前的却是一英里左右的黑暗水面，灯光在对面遥遥闪烁，他瞥到某种巨大而中空的东西笼罩在头上。

“这到底是哪儿？”他揉揉眼睛，四处张望。布鲁斯钻出车子。“皇后码头北。过来看看哥谭先锋大桥。”布鲁斯穿上外套，告诉他。他满腹疑惑地望出去，夜凉如水，有下雨的征兆。

“快点，”布鲁斯说道，“这能让你头脑清醒点。”

“一把枪也可以。”他嘟囔着钻出车子。

他们走过几个警告牌——要么警告行人桥上可能有重物掉落， 要么声称这里是私人土地——而后抵达一个布满碎石的圆形空地。 这里有些老建筑，一个小小的坡，路旁有草地和覆盖苔藓的石头，还有这座铁路桥下大理石筑成的码头。他在寒风凄雨之中瑟瑟发抖。他抬头望去，风在桥洞中呜咽。河水从峡湾汩汩流出，拍打着沿岸的礁石。在宽阔而阴沉的河流两侧，航标灯缓缓地一闪一灭。上游方向的公路桥像是一张灯网，带着遥远的背景音。

“我喜欢这地方。”他告诉克拉克，然后靠在一根钢梁上，身体在寒风中颤抖。他伸手揽住布鲁斯的肩膀，却抬头望着上空，迷失在那黑暗的钢筋铁网之中。

“这座桥曾经塌过一回。”他最后说，似乎更像是说给寒风。克拉克望着他，冰凉的鼻尖蹭着他的胡渣，然后说道：“什么？”

“先锋大桥。1890年的时候，一艘邮轮撞上了那倒霉东西。”他笑了一声。

“有人受伤吗？”克拉克问，而后冰冷的嘴唇印到了他的喉结上。

“我不知道。”他说，忽然一阵忧伤涌上心头。

一列火车轰鸣着驶过，夜风中充斥着低低的声响，那是其他人要去往其他地方。他想知道有没有乘客遵循古老的传统，从温暖的车厢中扔一枚硬币出来，将美好的愿望丢进下方这冷漠无情的河水中。

他没有告诉克拉克，但他记得自己曾来过这里，就在同一地点，在多年前的某个夏日。他曾经和父母开车穿过特罗萨克斯。回程时他们路过此地。当时他有多大？他不知道。大概五岁或六岁。父亲让他坐在肩膀上，他曾亲手触摸码头的大理石，小小的手掌在那涂成黑色的金属桥架上抚摸、碰触、捏紧、放开……

~~

他们回到车里。车内很冷，即使有引擎和空调的余温也依然很冷，他们的身体把汽车内部弄得暖烘烘的，车窗上弥漫着蒸汽，因此停车场的灯光透过车窗照进车内时变得朦胧一片，仿佛透过毛玻璃射入浴室的阳光。收音机正开着，WKND电台播放着吉米･亨德里克斯以及查克･贝里、还有荷莉戴的歌。

布鲁斯的衬衫敞开，一侧垂落，另一边的黑色袖管已经脱了下来，搭在座椅上。他还穿着裤子，算是穿着吧，但腰带已经被解开，挤到了一边。他的皮肤很温暖，新冒出的胡茬触感像粗砂纸。克拉克可以闻到他，他脖子上的香水和额头发际的汗水；克拉克可以听到他，听到他呼吸的脉动、亲吻时嘴里的低吟。

克拉克把汽车前座尽可能地往后推，脑子里不再去想其他任何事情，只是单纯地想要他，而且就在此时此地。布鲁斯突然坐直了身子，同时也把克拉克拽起来，两只手紧紧按在他胸前，把他往方向盘那儿推过去。克拉克又往他那儿靠过去，一只手滑到他的腰部，他低声说：“不，克拉克。”这句话代表亲热时刻到此结束，不管你喜不喜欢。克拉克停了下来，把头靠回驾驶座旁起雾的车窗，用力吸一口气，感觉硬得发疼。他们早早就回到车里去了，脑子里想着同样的事情……至少他希望是如此。克拉克猜他们想的是同样的事情，只是现在情节发展的有一点超乎实际。

布鲁斯把衬衫穿好，但是依然没系扣子。强健的肌肉在昏暗的灯光下依稀可见。他打开储物箱，用颤抖的手翻找着什么。然后他发现了目标，右手攥着一把贝雷塔。他喘了一口气，声音和双手同样发颤。

“你上衣那样敞开时，看起来真像阿兰･德龙（法国著名演员）。”克拉克告诉他。“就是那个新版佐罗的扮演者。”

“你这么觉得吗？我不知道德龙长什么样子，不过我小时候看过老版的佐罗形象。”布鲁斯抬起头来，“我猜是因为我的头发也是黑色的？”

“头发？不是，主要是……”克拉克用手指点了一下他从黑衬衫里露出的胸口。“还有你的眼睛和姿势。”他低下头，然后笑了笑，不过他还是没有把扣子扣好。

“我小时候，阿卡姆镇的影院前面好像总是贴着他的海报——就在简･芳达的照片旁边—一身黑衣，骑着黑马，手里拿着他的佩剑。我想那部电影大概在那里上演了一千遍了吧。”布鲁斯说，从仪表盘那儿拿出自己的香烟。

克拉克大笑起来：“斯莫维尔镇的露天影院在每周五和周六的晚上，第三部晚场电影一定都是这部片子。”

“那你看过吗？”布鲁斯问。

“当然！虽然妈当时不准我看除了迪士尼电影之外的任何影片，但是我还是去了。萨尔･米涅奥演的《骏马豪情》还有《佐罗》我都至少看了七遍。我也记得佐罗的那张海报。”

布鲁斯把右手的贝雷塔放到他的手中。他抬起头，缓慢地转动了一下脑袋，然后睁大了眼睛，看向布鲁斯的眼睛。布鲁斯没有眨眼，眼神平静而诚挚。

“这是我父亲的枪，里面有十五发子弹。”他说，接着点燃香烟。“如果哪天我彻底失去了控制，而你还保持着理智的话，你知道该拿它做什么。”他的语气如此平静，起先克拉克以为话题还是影星或者在家乡看过的午夜场电影，或者是今天晚上就到此为止之类的话题。然后，布鲁斯的话惊醒了他。

“你刚才……”克拉克说，几乎没意识到自己说的。“你刚刚是不是说……？”

“你明白我的意思。”布鲁斯说，眨了眨眼，嘴唇上的线条变得平静而冷淡。就像这样，然后他转过眼去，像是拿不准克拉克为什么居然还要问他这种低级问题。“杀了我。”

“布鲁斯，这么早谈这个不太好吧——”

布鲁斯摇摇头，吸了一口烟。他的脸在香烟火光下出现橘红色的亮光和灰黑色的暗影，令他显得比较苍老，还是很英俊，但比较憔悴。收音机里，保罗･安卡正唱着《龙舌兰》。克拉克把收音机调小声。

“你心里很清楚。”布鲁斯说，皱起眉头，显得依然很有耐心。“今天晚上在餐厅的时候，你感到了剧烈的头疼，而你知道这意味这什么。所以现在开始考虑解决办法以及其他的后续事情一点都不早。你还记得我提过的阿尔弗雷德吗？”

克拉克好像有一点记得，所以他点点头。

“这么说好了，他是我的朋友，也是我的监护人和管家，而且他已经老了。”布鲁斯低头，开始把腰带系好。“你们两个还没有见过面，不过我想你以后会见到阿尔弗雷德。他是个和气的人，你会喜欢他的。”布鲁斯微笑着说。抬起眼，看向克拉克 。克拉克迎上他的视线。

“够了。”克拉克说，举起一只手，仿佛感觉疲倦。“就像你真的那么觉得似的。”

“你是觉得我在和你开玩笑吗？”他说。

“我知道你没在开玩笑。”克拉克说。不，他完全笑不出来。“可是阿尔弗雷德怎么办？我想你对他来说应该也很重要。”

“我在遗嘱中给他留了一笔财产，而且再不济的话他自己也有积蓄。”布鲁斯说。“听着，我没事，就按我说的去做，好吗？”他又说了一次。

克拉克越过他，望着窗外黑暗河水之上矗立的桥身，他们方才曾站在它下面，望着一列闪着星星点点灯火的火车载着乘客在高高的水面上向着南方疾驶而过。灯光像是句子末尾的省略号，又如同毫无意义的莫尔斯电码，透过错综复杂的桥梁结构闪烁。公路桥的钢缆一晃而过，对眼前的景致毫无影响。他盯着窗外的雨，心里有种冰冷的感觉。他的手指紧紧抓住枪身和布鲁斯的手，感觉它们的坚硬和柔软，绝望地希望自己不要迷失。

他眨了眨眼，缓慢而长长地呼出一口气。

“你想知道一件事吗？”克拉克问他，“不管你想不想知道，我都会告诉你，好吗？这让我心碎——这就是我要告诉你的事。”

“但是我没有，”布鲁斯说，“我们的心坚固得很，大部分时候它不会碎，只会扭曲。”

“我在乎你的感受。”他继续说，声音变得很轻，听起来根本就不像他自己的声音。“但是你没法左右我的决定。”

布鲁斯的手松弛地覆盖在他手臂上。

“万一我到时候改变了主意怎么办？”克拉克突兀地说。

布鲁斯转过头来，注视着他，脸上有种他说不出的表情，然后摇下车窗，捻熄香烟，丢到窗外，接着接着又把车窗摇上，张开手臂。“到这儿来。”

克拉克搂住他，凝视着他的眼睛。“也许你理解我的决定，也许你不理解。我只能告诉你，我希望你能按照我说的去做。”布鲁斯说，“已经发生了的事情无法改变，但这个，我可以修正。而把这个权力交给一个我绝对信任的人——这就是我能做到的事情。而且我知道你一定不会选择为了我而去牺牲其他人的生命。”

手指圈紧了他的手臂。

“我——”克拉克张开嘴。

他用手掌轻轻压在克拉克的嘴上。“至于我需要什么——事实上，我已经告诉你了。而且我根本不应该需要说的。但是我需要的就是你能好好活下去。”

布鲁斯把他揽向自己，额头几乎贴到了他的额头。他的声音依然平静，“只是告诉你，克拉克，你可以做任何你想做的事情，但是选择是要付出代价的，关于这一点我很清楚。”

克拉克几乎感觉不到自己有没有听进去布鲁斯在说什么，但他点了点头。有一会儿，克拉克还想说点什么，但他觉得自己感觉好像快生病了，有什么东西碎掉了，扭曲了，很重要的东西。

“很好。”布鲁斯说，他褪下长裤，丢到后座，动作流畅优雅，然后把手绕到克拉克的颈后，十指紧扣。“现在就看你的了，布莱恩（《卡萨布兰卡》中的男主角）。”

“我会尽力的。”当人泫然欲泣的时候，实在是很难装出亨弗莱･鲍嘉在电影中的凶狠语气，但是克拉克尽力而为。

“把收音机音量调大，”他说，一边松开克拉克的皮带、解开他的牛仔裤纽扣。“车里太安静了。”

于是克拉克转开收音机，然后亲吻他。布鲁斯的嘴唇弄得他皮肤发痒。收音机里，杰基･威尔森唱着《寂寞的眼泪》，然后是罗伊･奥比森唱着《黄昏时分》，中间插播了一段广告。然后他开始喘息，指甲嵌入克拉克的颈背，当他的臀部开始紧贴着克拉克猛烈上下晃动时，克拉克没办法再温柔下去了，这时候的收音机里，皇后乐队正唱着《波西米亚狂想曲》，他开始不自觉地呻吟。

**Didn't mean to make you cry，**

**我并不想让你流泪，**

**If I'm not back again this time tomorrow，**

**要是我在明天这个时候未能归来，**

**Carry on' carry on' as if nothing really matters，**

**你要活下去，装作什么都没发生。**

他的嘴唇亲吻布鲁斯的嘴唇，又吻他的脸颊，吻他的下巴，他疯狂地亲吻布鲁斯。布鲁斯的身体仿佛被唤醒了，如同某种热病从克拉克身上传染给了他。转眼间，他们一样狂野、炽热、不顾一切。克拉克能听到椅子吱吱嘎嘎的声音，闻到香烟的味道和车里空气清新剂的棕榈味。弗雷迪･莫库里正唱着：“一切都无关紧要，对我来说已无关紧要了。 ”克拉克闭上眼睛搂着他，然后进入他的身体。那里很温暖，也很紧。他听到鞋跟抽搐般敲打着驾驶座旁边的车门，布鲁斯骑在他身上，手掌撑在他的大腿两侧，眼睛睁大，看起来就像是阳光下的野生琥珀，上唇的轮廓如同孩子画笔下的飞鸟。

~~~~~~~

**1988年7月13日，阿卡姆镇**

克拉克起床的动作弄醒了布鲁斯，他呻吟着，看向窗外，天还没全亮，朦朦胧胧。他们今天凌晨两点钟才回到了阿卡姆镇。厚重的窗帘遮住了光线，屋里一片昏暗。布鲁斯嘟囔着抱住被子，询问时间，克拉克打开衣柜，叫他继续睡，说是还不到七点。

布鲁斯从枕头上稍微抬起头，看向他，克拉克已经换好了衬衫，洗漱一新，他看着布鲁斯，不知道看到了什么，微笑起来，走到床边，俯身亲吻了一下他的脸颊。

布鲁斯抱着枕头，模模糊糊地说了一句早上好。床头柜旁那只细长的玻璃花瓶里插着他们带回来的两支玫瑰花，那把贝雷塔手枪则压在他的枕头下面。克拉克伸手拨弄了一下花瓣，任由他的声音冲刷过自己的耳朵，想着断断续续、互相不联系的事情，疲倦、安全和不安都混在了一起。

日子一天天地过去，当气温开始逐渐上升到78华氏度的时候，克拉克的不安感仍然没有减轻。他不知道周围的世界何时会转变。有的时候，他能听见一个低沉而模糊的哺喃声从很远很远的地方对他说话。接着没过多久，他的头就会感到阵突如其来的疼痛。

他能看出这个镇上其他人也感觉到了这一点，不过他们自己并不知道他们已经感觉到了。克拉克在阿卡姆医院待着的时候，曾仔细地观察着那些病人——他们较之从前显得更加神经质，有些人看起来不时会出现一些头脑方面的问题。他们变得容易生气，会说一些不但不是自己本意， 甚至连自己都听不明白的话。有的患者只是躲进病房的角落里，不与外界交流；有的患者会变得狂躁不已，过度兴奋；而有的患者则是喃喃自语，脸上隐隐带着一丝笑意。

克拉克努力保持冷静理智。他能看出来布鲁斯的状况并没有比他好多少，甚至更糟，只不过布鲁斯比他更能掩饰情绪和感受。有时候，克拉克在和他说话时，布鲁斯会慢慢地回应他，皱着眉头，仿佛他的大脑正全神贯注地在忙另一件更为重要的事情，只留下一小部分精力在努力思索着如何组织语言回答克拉克的问题.....有一次克拉克太长时间没有听见他答话，就放下了手中的档案抬起头，发现布鲁斯的眼睛正盯着档案封面上印着的烫金校徽，目光迷蒙。

克拉克感到了一阵寒意，而接下来布鲁斯说的话更加深了他的不安。

“我有一种强烈的预感，克拉克。有些事情就要发生了。”

对，我也是这么觉得。克拉克想道，但是他不敢说出来，仿佛说出口就能使这句话成真一样。“你最好别去想这件事了，”他说，“这样对你——”

“——没有好处。”布鲁斯说，“这种想法听起来很愚蠢，我知道。”

克拉克想再说点什么去安慰他，但是布鲁斯已经把目光从他脸上重新移开了，继续盯着那个校徽：“那是什么？”

“密斯卡托尼克的校徽，这个档案是我从学校图书馆借来的。”克拉克说，试着开个玩笑，“看起来没有斯坦福的校徽气派，对吧。”

“不，我当然知道那是密斯卡托尼克的校徽。”他说，“我是说它下面那行小字。看起来像是拉丁文。”

  


** _At qui non receperunt aliquem dolorem inflixit vale caliginis._ **

“那是学校图书馆墙上刻着的几句箴言之一，你看到的是其中一句。”克拉克一边说着，一边想道：**它的意思是“那受过痛苦的，必不再见幽暗。”我当年在图书馆坐着的时候，抬头就能看见这句话。**“应该是出自《以赛亚书》的一句话，我记得。”

“这句话是什么意思？”布鲁斯问道。

“我不知道，”克拉克说，“我拉丁文学得不怎么好。”

~~

那天晚上，他做了一个梦。

他乘着电梯，到了阿卡姆医院的二楼，推开病房的门，走了进去。

病房里有一层没过脚踝的积水，屋顶则像年久失修的老房子一样，滴滴答答地往下漏水。布鲁斯站在病房的最里面，背对着他，身上只穿着一件松垮垮的白色长袍，脊背挺直。

克拉克想自己一定是有一件很重要的事情来找他，但克拉克不记得到底是什么了。

他只是身不由己地朝前走。

他走到布鲁斯身边的时候，布鲁斯依然没有回头，他的脖子弯曲着，看着前方，一副疲倦的样子。克拉克两只手贴着大腿一侧，他模糊地意识到这是在做梦。因为一切都很安静，没有任何声音。走近之后，克拉克惊讶地发现他身上裹着的并不是白色的长袍，而是医院的床单，上面沾着血迹。他低下头，盯着布鲁斯的脖子，一截苍白的皮肤从床单下露了出来，带着零星的疤痕和痣。

克拉克站在那里，等待着，想搞清楚这是不是做梦。布鲁斯肩膀耷着，依然面对前方，什么都不说。

说点什么，任何事都行。

突然，布鲁斯转过身来。他的双眼紧闭，表情空白，脖子上有一道很长的伤口，从一侧延伸至另一侧。伤口很深，皮肉翻卷出来，苍白而没有生气。布鲁斯张了张嘴，像是想要说点什么，但是什么声音都没有出来——因为在下一刻，那道伤口延伸到了颈后，他的双手稳稳地扶住了自己的头部，然后将它取下来，捧在胸前。鲜血立刻从颈动脉中喷射而出，大部分都溅到了克拉克的脸上，还有一部分则洒在了床单和天花板上。血很热，黏住了他的额发和睫毛。

布鲁斯的眼睛颤动着睁开，瞳孔没有焦距，颜色很深，目光如冰。

**“你会有一个新生活。”**他缓缓说道，嘴唇轻微地张合。这个声音很奇怪，而且与他的嘴型并不完全匹配。**“不是很多人都能得到第二次机会。”**声带的振动伴随着汩汩的声音，就好像有很多血从喉咙处积聚并慢慢流下。同时，听上去还有气流的声音从布鲁斯的喉咙里随血液一起冒了出来。

冷汗不断地从克拉克的脖子上冒出来，他的牙齿颤抖着，咬住了舌头。他的嘴唇稍微张开了一下，觉得自己仿佛想回答什么。

随着呼吸，空气缓缓地通过他的牙齿和舌头，带着血的金属味道。

~~

克拉克猛地醒来，发现自己躺在冷汗里。他眨着眼睛，分不清现实和虚幻，脑袋里像被铁锤敲打过一样嗡嗡作响。

过了一会，克拉克意识到他在布鲁斯脸上见过那个表情。是在哥谭先锋大桥那次，布鲁斯骑在他的大腿上抽烟，脸庞隐藏在黑暗中，以为他没看见的时候。

他现在知道那是什么了。

那个表情与其说是一片空白，不如说更像是悲痛。

~~~~~~

** 1988年7月20日，SCP基金会马萨诸塞州分部，波士顿**

“你们应该很想看看这个。”戴安娜说。

哈尔从他的电脑那里转过头来，看着戴安娜。

“向量。”她再次提到了这个词。

“我记得我们几天之前已经讨论过向量的事了？”维克托说。

戴安娜点了点头，“现在我们有更多的数据了。”她边说边拖动身下的椅子，使其更加靠近自己的显示屏。“自从我们监测的向量开始移动之后，我绘制了图表，用来记录每一次浪涌的情形。此外，我还将这份图表与它没有浪涌、没有持续发送信息时的运转方式进行对比。从前，每当浪涌开始的时候，它会朝空中发射一个宽范围的能量爆炸，并且发射出多个方向的向量。不过，后来情形发生了一些变化。”

“它不再向空中发射向量了?”巴里问道。

“不是这样的。”戴安娜说，“ 现在它的爆发变得更为集中，就像一股从枪口喷发出来的力量。它最后仍然会散播开来，不过比从前慢得多。还有，现在它一直朝着大致一样的方向发射。”

“好吧。”哈尔说，“看来它在发生改变。那又如何呢?”

戴安娜笑了笑，“这是毕宿五和尤格斯两颗恒星发射的向量。”她说，“顺带跟你说说，那两颗恒星与地球是同时发射的脉冲。它们远在几十光年之外，所以由它们发射的脉冲到达这里时，已经非常微弱，而且发散得很厉害。不过即便如此，如果你计算脉冲波动的中心点，就会发现它们看起来正好穿过我们的行星。”

她的这番话显然引发了所有人的兴趣。“这个项目中我们最不应该知道的环节，就是关于恒星的事。我之所以知道这一点，是因为我曾经调查过的一份档案里也提到了它们。而我向莱克斯隐瞒了这件事。”

她拿出了一张地形图。

“这是恒星表面的卫星照片。”她说， “你大概不会知道我是多么不容易才弄到了这个，我得直接去跟莱克斯·卢瑟本人沟通。”

她转头继续盯着自己的屏幕。“现在让我们看看这里。”她边说，一边用手指触碰着屏幕。哈尔可以看到地图上一块形状特殊的区域，大约有两英寸宽。“向量带领我们沿着这条路径前进。”她贴着屏幕划动手指，“它带着我们正好穿过这里。

这时，她的手指停留在地图上另一个灰色的小点上。那里是马萨诸塞州。

“你认为那两颗恒星在向马萨诸塞州发射脉冲吗?”他问道。

“我觉得不完全是。”她说，“也许它在向马萨诸塞州的某个地方发送脉冲，只是范围较大，刚好覆盖了整个州。不过，我已经用计算机计算过每个向量的准确中心点，结果发现事实和我们的推测差不多是致的。” 她的手指在屏幕上触摸了几下，随后三组线条出现在地图上，它们在伯克希尔山那里互相交叉。

“噢，天哪!”哈尔脱口而出。

“很精确，对吗?”戴安娜说。“伯克希尔山是马萨诸塞州的最高点。”

“这个形容词和我想说的不太一样。”哈尔说，“ 你认为那里会发生什么?”

“我不知道。”她说，“ 也许那个地点有一些很重要的东西，比方说某种电子装置或力量，或某种磁场，甚至也许是某种用我们的仪器完全检测不到的东西。”

“那么我们该怎么做呢?”尚恩问道。

“怎么做?除了去寻找那个神秘的东西之外，我们还能做什么呢?”

“看来我们应该去伯克希尔山一探究竟。”巴里说。

“数据会指引我们的。”哈尔说，“ 我们是科学家和士兵。”

戴安娜犹豫了片刻，随即点了点头。“这个行动计划我不打算上报给莱克斯。”她说，“稍后我们开个短会，看看下一步该怎么做。”


	8. Neon Moon

**1988年7月28日，阿巴拉契亚山区公路**

  
  


哈尔·乔丹一直在纳闷：到底是因为前轮轮胎有点漏气了呢，还是减震器出了什么问题；也有可能是当初修路的时候，压路工没注意调平压路机叶片，使得路面本身就有点倾斜。反正不管什么原因，他的摩托车行驶的时候稍稍有点往右斜，得不时地花点力气去把方向给扳回来，搞得他筋疲力尽的。  
  
  
  


突然头盔内的无线电接收器发出了一阵模糊的杂音，接着传来了的巴里·艾伦的声音：“我的摩托车快没油了，我得回上一个加油站加点高价汽油，不然就得走路去伯克希尔山了。”  
  
  
  


“如果你真要去那里加油的话，我建议你最好还是自掏腰包算了，”哈尔说，“省得麻烦，还得跟戴安娜解释你为什么忘了给摩托车加满油。”  
  
  
  


“我的……”巴里还没说完，声音突然没了。  
  
  


“你那边信号断了，” 哈尔大声喊，“我听不到你的声音。”巴里骑的那辆摩托在队里出了名的耗油，但是速度很快。  
  
  
  


这会儿无线电接收器算是彻底没声音了。不过摩托车开起来倒好像好多了，可能不是轮胎漏气的问题，可能……接收器信号突然又恢复了。  
  
  


“……头又开始疼得厉害了，一定是昨天晚上没休息好。告诉你昨晚从我身上快点滚下来。”巴里喋喋不休地说着，“但是刚才我敢肯定我看见……”突然声音又消失了，取而代之的又是一片寂静。  
  
  
  


“我又听不到了，”他对着对讲机喊，“你那边信号断了。”  
  
  
  


其实这已经不是他们这趟旅程中第一次出现这种情况了。 在阿巴拉契亚这个方圆将近二百五十万平方公里的山区，由于各种各样的原因，有很多地段根本接收不到无线电信号。而此刻哈尔所在的位置正好就是这样一个信号盲区地段。哈尔认为这些盲区是山脉隔断了信号传输造成的，但其他人也有不同看法。比如巴里就坚持认为，这跟那些像教堂样巍峨耸立、年代久远的巨型火山岩形成的磁力作用有关。而当地加油站员工则跟他说这是可怕的怪物搞的鬼。这倒是真的，这片山脉的确因为各种诡异的现象而远近闻名。不过大家喜欢用超自然理论或者阴谋论去解释很多事情，这也是真的。  
  
  
  


哈尔又听到了巴里·艾伦在讲话，开始声音非常微弱。“该死的鼻血，还好我的制服是红色的。”巴里说，突然信号变得清楚多了，哈尔听到了他那头传来衣料摩擦的声音。“我说我刚才肯定看到了仪器数据剧烈变动了一下。有个词怎么形容能量强度来着的？”他说。“对，‘爆表’。戴安娜说的对，这个地区绝对有问题。”  
  
  


哈尔拿起对讲机。“你看到了什么异常了吗？”他问道。  
  
  


"暂时……”信号又开始受到干扰了，声音逐渐减弱，直到完全消失无声。  
  
  


又听不到了。“你需要帮助吗？”哈尔问。  
  
  


通过逐渐减弱的信号，隐约听到巴里好像说了声“不用。”接着，又是一阵杂音。  
  
  


“那我们在下一个加油站见啦。”哈尔说。  
  
  


接收器里一片寂静，没听到任何回答。阿巴拉契亚山脉上空的云层中不时有紫色和白色的闪电掠过，现在哈尔的摩托车突然不往右斜了，而是开始往左斜了。他想，可能不是轮胎问题，而是那个压路工发现之前压路机的刀片没放平，做了一下调整，结果调整过头，从往右斜变成往左斜了。不过，好在还没严重到坑洼得像块搓衣板，能把你的腰颠断。  
  
  


等哈尔骑着他那辆摩托离开土路，开上三十三号路时，已经是黄昏时分了——因为即将到来的雷雨， 天黑得比较早。哈尔没看到巴里的踪影。事实上，路上根本连个车灯影子也看不到，之前艳红无比的漫天晚霞也已经消失得无无踪。哈尔绕过加油站的加油泵，把车停在商店后面。他仔细检查了前轮胎， 看上去一切正常。巴里还没到。  
  
  
  


贸易站里面也没有巴里的身影。哈尔冲那个在收银机后面看书的女孩点了点头，她回给他一个羞涩的微笑。他挑了一杯黑咖啡和巧克力夹馅面包，然后回到收银台前，递给那个女孩一张五美元的钞票。“你有没有看到一个金发男来过这儿？蓝眼睛，个子比我矮一点，穿得像个赛车手。”他用手在头顶比划了一下。“他是我的同事，我们说好了要在这见面的。”  
  
  


“听起来是我喜欢的类型。”她对哈尔说。“但是不，我没见过这个人。”她咯咯地笑着把找零递给哈尔。“没准他只是被坏天气耽误了？”  
  
  
  


“也许吧，不过他也有可能正在马路旁抱着头盔呕吐呢。”哈尔说，“他在无线电通讯器里跟我说过他头疼。”哈尔发现她多找了他一毛钱， 可能是因为边笑边算数，算错了。“找多了。”哈尔说着把那一毛钱递还给她。“你最近有没有听说伯克希尔山附附近有什么异常的情况？”  
  
  
  


“嗯，没有。但那只是因为，”她解释说，头一回看上去很严肃、认真的样子，“你看，除了疯子，谁还会那么无聊往伯克希尔山跑呢？况且那座山距离这里少说也还有五百公里。”她浑身打了个哆嗦。“我才不会跑去看呢。”  
  
  
  


“为什么？”尽管心知肚明，但哈尔还是故意这么问。那个地方可能跟当地的一些传说有关——一些可怕的传说。好像是说有不少人曾经在那里被人杀害了，然后他们的灵魂就经常在那一带流连、徘徊。再加上那些跟巫术、邪教、幽灵有关的乱七八糟的传言，使得那个地方显得更为恐怖。戴安娜·普林斯是在它西面的库斯卡高地长大的，她说那座露出地面的孤丘是传说中“旧神”的聚集地之一，是一个让人唯恐避之不及的地方。也正因为如此，戴安娜才会那么好奇，想知道到底是什么在那里造成了剧烈的能量波动。  
  
  
  


“这件事并不只是荒谬而已，”出发前，她曾经对哈尔说过，“它很诡异。因为那可是一个相当恐怖的地方，那里地势陡峭，山体不稳定，轻微的地震都有可能造成整座山完全崩塌。我不管你是怎么看待巫术这类事情的，反正没人敢长期待在那种地方。不过，这次出了例外，我们已经不止一次检测到规则的能量变化了。我认为不管是谁，肯定是出于某种原因才这么做的，某种非常特殊——而且极其危险的原因。我想要你们——你和艾伦——先去弄清到底是谁干的，以及为什么要这么干。有情况请立刻联系我。”  
  
  
  


他瞄了一眼自己的手表，巴里现在到底在哪儿呢？一枚绿石头雕刻而成的戒指在他的手指上暗淡地闪烁着。哈尔对着它皱了皱眉头，但是并没有把它摘下来放进口袋。他是在一项收容任务里得到这枚戒指的，直觉告诉他不能把这玩意随处乱丢，不过他仍然没完全搞清它能做什么。  
  
  
  
  


门开了，进来一个中年妇女，头上扎着一块印花头巾。她一边付加油费，一边抱怨上涨的油价；接着又进来两个十几岁的少年，后面跟着一个穿T恤的老头；然后又进来一个女的，跟收银女孩差不多年纪，她开门的时候，门外传来轰隆隆的雷声。这两个女孩子凑在一起唧唧喳喳地说笑。哈尔又看了看表。该死的，巴里耽搁得未免也太久了点儿。  
  
  
  


哈尔走出商店，步入夜色之中。  
  
  
  


微风中夹杂着雨的气息。哈尔快步转过墙角，走到黑乎乎的商店后面。坐在摩托车座上，他试着用车里的无线电通讯器联络巴里，结果没有得到任何回应。他急躁地发动引擎，这可一点也不符合他平常的性格。一股莫名的不安油然而生。  
  
  
  


他刚离开加油站没几分钟，外面就开始下雨了。起初是豆大的雨滴，落在挡风玻璃上啪啪作响，接着就变成倾盆大雨了。三十三号路路况很不错，路面又宽又平，上面的中央线也是最近刚刷的。但雨实在太大了，影响了视线。他只好放慢速度，一边慢慢开，一边听着雨敲击头盔发出的声音。通常，下雨总会给哈尔带来种欢欣雀跃的感觉，可是眼下这种喜悦却被担心和内疚取代了。巴里肯定是被什么事情耽搁了，之前无线电信号中断的时候，哈尔就应该立刻赶过去找他的。不过，或许只是自己想太多了，应该没什么大问题。只是摩托车没油罢了，没什么大不了的。  
  
  
  


闪电照亮了他面前的公路，路上积满雨水，空荡荡地泛着白光。闪烁的车灯疾速掠过那片横亘在大草原南面、黝黑嶙峋的岩层。突然又雷声大作，雨势稍有些减弱，但刮起了一阵大风。哈尔发现右前方好像有灯光，他瞪大眼睛仔细看了看。光是从三十三号路南面一条支线上发出来的， 那是条蜿蜒曲折的土路，往南穿过山脊。哈尔轻轻松了口气，巴里可能就在那儿，被糟糕的路况耽误了。之前那种内疚和负罪感顿时消失得无影无踪。  
  
  
  


开到岔路口的时候，哈尔放慢车速，顺着那条土路看过去。车灯发出的光应该是黄色的，而前面传过来的光却是红的，而且还在忽明忽暗地闪烁。是火光。  
  
  


“哦，上帝！”哈尔不由得喊道，一边默默祈祷，一边把摩托车挂到五挡，冲进那条泥泞的小路。  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  


**1988年7月28日，阿卡姆镇**  
  
  
  
  


克拉克回到韦恩庄园时，已经是七月二十八日晚上十一点半了。他悄悄进门，但其实没这必要；他能听见房间里隐约传来CNN主持人安娜·格蕾丝的声音。有一会，克拉克有一种模糊的感觉，就好像他工作日在外面忙碌了一天，正等待有人朝他打招呼，问他今天过得怎么样。这看起来就像是会发生在任何一个普通家庭里的场景，除了他们这个小小的家庭没有任何地方是普通的。  
  
  
  


布鲁斯坐在沙发上喝着一杯茶。他把杯子放在一旁，顿了一下，拿到了遥控器。  
  
  


“抱歉，”他说，把音量调低。“我睡不着。”  
  
  


“这是你家啊，布鲁斯。”他说，“而且对于CNN来说，安娜·格蕾丝已经算是他们中不那么无聊的一个了。以前这个点我都看NBC播放的《加里森敢死队》。”  
  
  
  


“从下午开始，他们一直不停地播报美联储加息和加州森林大火的问题。你今天过得如何？”  
  
  


“很好。”克拉克坐下。“你呢？”  
  
  


“老样子。”他耸了耸肩，但是他的脸色比平时要差一些——是那种你会在失眠症患者脸上看到的苍白。与此同时，克拉克注意到了垃圾桶里有几个被揉成一团的纸巾，上面隐隐渗出血迹。他点燃了一支香烟，把百乐门的空盒扔进了垃圾桶里。  
  
  
  


“好吧，这样对我来说就够了。”克拉克坐在沙发上，头微微垂着。他关掉电视，站了起来。“我想你该去睡觉了。你知道吗？我想——”  
  
  


布鲁斯又恍神了。  
  
  
  
  


克拉克能感觉得到，甚至都不用回头看他就知道。布鲁斯茫然地望着窗外，望着银白色月光照进来的方向。这已经是今天晚上他第二次出现这种情况了，不过第一次只持续了几秒钟（克拉克注意到刚才他拿遥控器时眼睛睁大，眼球却动也不动……然后他抖了一下，微微晃了晃才伸出手）。这回他却完全恍神了。克拉克大声地清了清嗓子，看看能不能唤醒布鲁斯，但没有用。  
  
  
  


“嘿，你没事——”突然间一阵恐惧涌上心头，克拉克发现他的瞳孔有一点不对劲，当克拉克注视布鲁斯的眼睛时，他的瞳孔不停地放大、缩小，仿佛他正飞快地冲进黑暗中又冲出来……然而他其实一直都坐在灯光下。  
  
  


“布鲁斯？”  
  
  
  


他手中的香烟烧的前面一大截烟灰摇摇欲坠。看到那支烟，克拉克才明白自己刚才对他说话的时候，他大概一直都处于恍惚的状态。他的眼睛……他的眼睛——  
  
  


“醒醒！布鲁斯，快醒醒！”  
  
  


克拉克不知不觉已经绕到布鲁斯身边，抓住他的肩膀拼命摇晃，感觉好像在摇假人似的。布鲁斯的肩膀僵硬，肌肉紧绷。  
  
  


“他们已经往西方去了。”布鲁斯依然用那双奇怪的眼睛望着窗外，“很好，但是单靠他们是不够的。他们……”  
  
  
  


克拉克把手放在他肩上，吓坏了。他的瞳孔不停放大、缩小，就好像心脏在跳动一样。“布鲁斯，怎么回事？”  
  
  


“西方有人在不断死去，我们不能在这儿坐视不理。他们就是被这个吸引去的。他们需要我的帮助。自愿的牺牲都是……”  
  
  
  


“都怎么样？”克拉克几乎像说悄悄话般问，“都怎么样，布鲁斯？”  
  
  
  


“都是有力量的。”布鲁斯说，突然用双手攥住克拉克的手。他的手很冰冷，有好一会儿克拉克觉得自己刚才仿佛做了场噩梦，觉得自己好像被死人一把抓住了似的。  
  
  


然后布鲁斯看着他，虽然眼神仍流露着茫然，但已经没有刚才那么吓人了。  
  
  


“克拉克？”  
  
  


克拉克把手抽出来环住布鲁斯的脖子。布鲁斯搂住他的时候，克拉克仿佛听到脑子里响起了枪声——短短的，但十分清晰。他听到坚硬的靴底摩擦地面的声音，是木质地板吗？不是，是混凝土地面才会发出的闷响。他闻到了火药和灰尘的味道，干干的，同时他的眼睛后面开始发痒。  
  
  
  


“不。”布鲁斯在他耳边喷出的气息好像沼泽一样潮湿，但又给他一种亲密的感觉。布鲁斯把手放在他背上，抓住他的肩膀，让他不要动。“一个字都别说。想点……想点令人愉快的东西。比如一条狗，如果你养过狗的话。”  
  
  
  
  


克拉克想起了他的狗克里普托，一条白化的平毛寻回犬。它死的时候十二岁，这年纪对于寻回犬而言已经很大了。克拉克想到小时候他们在后院玩棒球的画面：**克里普托先是偷偷后退几步，他弯着腰，胳膊摇晃着，脚跟稍稍离地……然后他掷出棒球，它飞也似地朝远方冲过去——**  
  
  
  


不见了。全都消失不见了，他脑子里不再出现枪声，没有靴子踏在地上的声音，没有火药和尘土的味道，他的眼睛后面也不再发痒了。克拉克颤栗了一下，感觉仿佛有一块砂纸正在轻轻打磨他的大脑。  
  
  
  


“我能看到你心里有一条特别的狗。白色的，很聪明。”布鲁斯对着他的耳朵说，嘴唇贴着他的皮肤滑来滑去，令他发抖，“叫克里普托之类的，我没太听清。”然后布鲁斯说，“天哪，我在干什么？”  
  
  
  


他把克拉克推开，动作轻柔，但很坚定。他脸色苍白，不过眼睛倒是恢复正常了，他的瞳孔不再放大、缩小。克拉克觉得脑子昏昏沉沉，仿佛刚刚从昏睡中醒过来。同时，周遭的世界显得异常清晰。  
  
  
  


“刚才是怎么回事？”克拉克颤抖地问道。  
  
  


“和你没关系。”布鲁斯把烟蒂扔进烟灰缸里。“我又恍神了，对不对？”  
  
  
  


“是啊，我很害怕，一开始我还以为是癫痫发作了，你的眼睛——”  
  
  
  
  


“不是癫痫，”布鲁斯说，“也不危险。但是如果再发生这种情况，你最好不要碰我。”  
  
  


“为什么？”  
  
  
  


布鲁斯重新点燃一根烟，“没有为什么。你答不答应？”  
  
  


“好吧，什么是‘力量’？”  
  
  


布鲁斯用锐利的目光看着他，“我刚刚提到‘力量’了吗？”  
  
  


“你说‘**自愿的牺牲是有力量的。**’，我想你是这么说的。”  
  
  
  


“也许有一天我会告诉你，但不是今天。”布鲁斯微笑着说，“我可以感觉到有什么东西越来越近，这就是为什么我越来越容易恍神。不过有时候我也对自己撒谎，就像对你一样，原因也相同。暂时别操心这件事，克拉克，目前事情还没有脱离控制。”  
  
  
  


“你说他们往西方去了。”克拉克说。  
  
  


布鲁斯的眼睛透过烟雾注视着他。  
  
  


“是的，”他说，“运气好的话，他们能捡条命回来。”  
  
  


“你打算什么时候出发？”克拉克低声问。  
  
  


“明天早晨。”他叹了口气，先望望窗外，然后低头，双手交叠在膝盖上，他没有看克拉克。“这将是一趟非常危险的旅程。如果你不想来的话，明天就可以回去波士顿去了。”  
  
  
  
  


“我当然会跟你去，你需要有人时刻照看着你的背后。”克拉克开玩笑说，“但只是这样吗？你只知道我们该往西方走吗？”  
  
  


“是的，关于这件事我并不清楚。有时候我很清楚——有时候我可以把事情看得非常清楚。第一次看到你的时候，我就知道你想要搞清我身上的谜团，这件事对你非常重要。我很佩服你的决心。”  
  
  


“为什么你会——”  
  
  


“不要再问了，克拉克，拜托。”  
  
  


“你还好吧？真的没事吗？”  
  
  


“好得很。”他略微粗暴地说，接着，他在克拉克脸上亲了一下，说: “没事。”  
  
  


“你确定？ ”  
  


“嗯。”  
  
  


克拉克总是能认出别人是不是在说谎——但这回， 克拉克没有戳破他，只是回亲了他一下。任何一个和晚期病人打过交道的医生都会告诉你，拒绝承认自己即将死亡这件事，总是有个临界点存在。等到过了临界点之后，病人才能真正接受一切。先是拒绝相信，然后是承认。最后，承认则会滋生依赖。任何一个照顾过晚期病人的医生同样会这么告诉你，生病的人需要有人帮他们拿药片和水，需要有人用芬太尼来缓解他们的痛苦，更需要有人在似乎漫无止境的漆黑夜晚中，就这么坐在他们身旁。他们需要有人对他说：**睡吧，明天早上就好多了。我就在这里，所以放心睡吧。睡吧。只管睡，我会打理好每件事的。**  
  
  
  


他们在黑暗的客厅中站了好一会儿。接着，布鲁斯摸索着走进卧室内，留下了窗外沐浴在银白色月光中的沉睡小镇。时间刚过了午夜十二点。  
  
  


**睡吧。**   
  
  
  


~~  
  
  
  


很快，他便发现自己在一片林地上醒来，就在某座山的山脚附近，风拂过他的头发。周围的杉树林里似乎没有人迹，但是林地里的景色看起来却有些不同，除了布鲁斯眼前看到的，好像还有其他东西。  
  
  
  


风抚平了地上的长草，落叶盘旋而起。他抬脚踩在了那片落叶上，他喜欢倾听落叶碎裂的声音。  
  
  
  


“你已经不是个小孩了。”他自言自语道。  
  
  
  


与此同时，他听到了人穿过林间空地时发出的摩擦声。当托马斯·韦恩从杉树林里走到他面前时，他停顿了一下，但没有感到畏惧。  
  
  
  


“你为什么会在这里？”他问道。为什么看到逝者的脸比看到生者的脸更让他感到放心呢？他自己也不知道原因，而且他怀疑这并不会使大多数人感到安心。  
  
  
  


“孩子，”托马斯说，“你在做梦，难道你不知道吗？”  
  
  


沉默。  
  
  
  


“我不知道我会梦见你。”布鲁斯最后说道。对于梦境来说，这一切都太过真实了。他们站在一片弥漫着春日气息的草地上；这里空气清新干净，湛蓝的天空从头顶上向四周延伸；如果此时空中还有会唱歌的小鸟的话，那这大概就是一场迪士尼动画式的噩梦了。  
  
  
  


托马斯笑了起来。“这世界上还有很多你不知道的事。”  
  
  
  
  


布鲁斯没有回答。托马斯。他父亲来看他了。“我很想你，”布鲁斯听见自己说，眼睛盯着他。“你比我记忆里要矮一点。”  
  
  
  


托马斯微笑着，交叉双臂。“布鲁斯，”他深情地说，但笑容渐渐消失了。“孩子，你得听我说。时间不多了。你得听我说话，好吗？你觉得你能坚持住吗？”  
  
  


他皱起眉。“父亲——”  
  
  


“听着，我知道这很不容易。现在一切都进展的太快了。但是我需要你现在全神贯注地听我说话。”  
  
  
  


“你没事吧？”布鲁斯几乎能感觉到他的叹息。天啊，这就像是他正和托马斯面对面站着一样。“我——”  
  
  
  


“你没在听我说话。布鲁斯，你得和他一起坚持下去，好吗？跟着你的直觉去做事。它就要来了，而你必须做好准备。你在听吗？”  
  
  


“我在听。”他平静地说。  
  
  


托马斯的手落在他的肩膀上，这感觉比过去四十年的任何一场梦境更加真切。当他移开手的时候，布鲁斯的心里有什么地方在抽痛，那是一个叫托马斯·韦恩的空洞。“来吧，别像个预言家一样说话了。就只是，直接告诉我该做什么。”  
  
  
  


托马斯微笑着，布鲁斯能感受到他的爱意像阳光般沐浴着他。“我不知道你应该做什么。只是记住，你要为此做好准备，好吗？”  
  
  
  


草地像电影里的快进镜头一样清晰起伏着，大地变得黑暗而破碎，他看着托马斯消失在灰色的天空下，天空像漩涡一样在他头顶盘旋，空旷而明亮，像一幅黑白照片。  
  
  
  


“父亲？”他低声问道，感到冰冷的手指拂过他的后脖颈。  
  
  


“你醒来以后不会记得我的。”那个声音在他耳边低语道。  
  
  


有一会儿，布鲁斯发现自己在发抖，但不是因为恐惧。他想要冲过去，使劲拥抱到他再也没法想任何事情。有什么东西彻底碎裂开来，满地都是。  
  
  


他呼吸进一口空气。  
  
  


~~  
  


布鲁斯从一个阴暗潮湿的房间中醒来，蜷缩在铁架床冰冷的床垫上，克拉克正在他的旁边打鼾。泪水从他的眼角一直燃烧到颈侧，打湿了脸颊和枕头。但无论如何，他也想不起来梦里发生的事了。他的耳朵烫得像是在发烧。  
  
  


他躺在那里，看着窗外，已经是深夜了，点点夜星沉重地缀满了深暗的天空，巨大而明亮。他的一条胳膊正对着窗框，星光落在他的皮肤上，看起来十分不可思议。  
  
  


于是，他平躺在床上，双手交叠。这一举动使得他回想起当自己还是个小男孩时，常常在深夜时分躺在床上，手脚伸展开来，静下心来试图使周围的世界渐渐模糊和隐去。随后，他便能听到自己的心跳声，沉稳而有力。  
  
  
  


他呼吸着梦中残留的春天气息，再度回到了梦乡。  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~  
  
  
  


**1988年7月29日，阿卡姆镇**  
  
  
  
  


六点四十五分，克拉克开着那辆黑色悍马驶进镇上的公路。布鲁斯的双膝间放着两把步枪。就算吃了三颗阿司匹林，克拉克的头依旧阵阵作痛，无法从脑中抹去昨晚的混乱，就连布鲁斯留在他身上汗水夹杂香水的味道也是。  
  
  
  


在他身旁，布鲁斯皱起了眉头。清晨的阳光温柔地抚摸着他的头发，让它像篝火一样闪闪发亮，温暖了他苍白的皮肤，使他显得比以往更加健康，充满活力。  
  
  
  


“你看起来好像很痛苦。”克拉克说。他迎着光线，叹了口气。  
  
  
  


“光线刺痛了我的眼睛，我找不着墨镜。”布鲁斯说。克拉克想起来了，昨天他收拾东西的时候把它和外套一起放在了后座的行李箱里。好吧，一个低级错误。克拉克把车停在路边，下车打开后车门。布鲁斯眯起眼睛看着他。他掀开箱盖，把手伸进外套口袋，拿起布鲁斯的墨镜，打开镜腿，再次关上箱盖。  
  
  
  


“别动。”克拉克对他说。布鲁斯静静地坐着，让克拉克把墨镜戴在他脸上。克拉克小心翼翼地把他的头发从耳朵旁拨开，镜腿固定好，然后抚平了镜片下的一撮头发。他的手指有力而温暖，他的触摸坚定而温柔，但是并没有在布鲁斯脸上逗留很久。他走开了，重新坐在驾驶座上。当他们快速掠过道路两旁的树木时，克拉克有一瞬间感觉头晕眼花。他重重地踩了一脚油门，力道大得足以让后轮空转几圈。悍马加速冲进晨曦之中，仿佛置于聚光灯下，就像车身上裹满了放射性涂料一样。  
  
  
  


**这次我们不用停下来了，亲爱的。**   
  
  


布鲁斯往后一靠，闭上了双眼。  
  
  
  
  



	9. Like Real People Do

**9.Like Real People Do**   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**1980年4月13日，SCP基金会华盛顿分部**  
  
  
  
  


“早上好，各位，很高兴看到你们都能准时前来参加会议，尤其是你，巴里——不，不，我只是在开玩笑。现在请大家坐到各自的座位上，谢谢。”  
  
  


“今天，我们要讨论一些跨维度执行任务时会发生的问题。总的来说，我真诚地希望我们在执行这次任务之后都能平安归来——当然，有时候难免会发生一些意外情况。我们都受过严格的训练，尽管如此，这些训练内容不足以……让我们面对所有情况。”  
  


“但幸运的是，这个两小时的研讨会将会提供给大家一些常见对策和应急方案。请大家把所有问题统一留到会议结束之后再提问——别打哈欠了，维克托，我和戴安娜可是花了两周的时间来准备这次会议。”  
  


卡尔·艾尔合上了手中深蓝色的文件夹，对着会议桌旁这些机动特遣队成员们微微一笑。  
  
  
  


~~~~~  
  
  


**1988年7月29日，阿巴拉契亚33号公路**  
  
  
  


那辆摩托车就停在土路中央，车头朝着33号公路，红红的火苗从油箱窜出，前胎正剧烈燃烧着。哈尔一个急刹车，让摩托从泥泞的车辙里冲出来，滑到路边长满簇生草和鼠尾草的草丛上。没等车身停稳，他就拿上灭火器，翻身下车。  
  
  
  


雨越下越大，冰冷的雨点不停地打在他的脸上。很快他就被那些橡胶、汽油、和皮革燃烧时发出的令人窒息的黑烟给淹没了。摩托车的挡风玻璃已经碎裂了，他拿着灭火器从旁边往里喷，白色的泡沫冲向浓浓的黑烟，透过黑烟能看到巴里被变形的车身困在了那里面。  
  
  


“艾伦！”  
  
  


他一把抓住车把手，全然不顾灼人的高温。变软的金属部件刚稍有松动，他就被一团迎面扑来的火焰吞噬了，只好先赶紧跳开，把制服上的火苗拍灭。“艾伦！”他边喊边拿起灭火器又往车上喷了一阵，这才放下灭火器，抓住巴里·艾伦的胳膊往外拉。  
  
  


巴里的腿被变形的金属卡住了。  
  
  


哈尔只好先换了个方向，再拼尽全力去拉，这时才发觉他的腿正在以一种不自然的角度弯着。哈尔把巴里从摩托车里拖出来，两个人踉踉跄跄地一起摔倒在雨中。他就势在地上躺了一会，气喘吁吁，肺里全是吸进来的烟尘，恢复呼吸后他发现自己的胳膊上有一道长长的划伤。巴里手脚摊开仰躺在地上。哈尔看了看他，马上摘下他的头盔，他虚弱地咳嗽了几声，然后昏了过去。但至少他没受到烧伤，心跳也还算正常。“汽油快用完了。”巴里之前这么说过。真是不幸中的万幸。如果油箱是满的，那么他们的防火制服就有可能扛不住火势了。他顾不上疼，赶紧用无线电通讯设备呼叫戴安娜，请求救援。  
  
  
  


依然没信号。频道里只有嘈杂的电流声。哈尔泄愤般把通讯设备扔进了路旁的山艾树丛里，低头站在那里，大雨重重地落在他的肩膀上。他用手背抹了一把脸，全是混合着烟尘的黑色雨水。  
  
  


然后他又走进山艾树丛，把那个通讯设备捡了回来。这东西要是被雨水泡坏了可不好修。  
  
  
  


~~~~~~  
  


**1988年7月30日，阿巴拉契亚山区公路**  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**他还零星记得这些：在凤凰城的加油站里给越野车加油的时候，有什么东西似乎在阴影中蛰伏着，窥视着他们；他们在内华达州闯进了一间废弃的军械库，里面摆放着绵延数英里的枪支和成箱的弹药，浓雾和沙林毒气在废弃的地下掩体中慢慢飘散；戴安娜在格林湾烧伤了手臂，尚恩在切萨皮克差点失去了一根手指，后来他们在得梅因的郊外失去了亚瑟·库利——他只记得这个名字，但是不记得这张脸了。**   
  


**他记得自从和其他机动特遣队成员走散之后，他已经在这个诡异的世界里独自待了将近两个月，沿着一条从俄勒冈北部向南延伸到巴拿马的线路不断向前探索。他只在德州待了两天，但他已经很想离开这里了。**   
  
  


**卡尔·艾尔来到一家餐馆的废墟前，简短地打量了一下：门还锁着，但窗户很久以前就碎了。他小心翼翼地穿过玻璃，锋利的碎片边缘在昏暗的灯光下闪闪发光，掀翻的桌子倒在通往厨房的小径上。这是一场精心策划的大屠杀，卡尔跨过那圈死人，腐烂的气味消失在了潮湿的木头和挥之不去的烟雾中。**   
  
  
  


**他爬过去，打开手电筒，躲到了冰箱后面，打算在这里过夜。十天前他身上带的弹药就已经用完了，没有子弹的枪几乎毫无用处。他的眼睛盯着缓慢摆动的厨房门，以及外面橙灰色的天空，厚厚的尘埃正不断从南方的地平线上升起。**   
  
  
  


**他的身体已经习惯了保持警觉，清理枪支时，他会自动地倾听周围的动静。当一种耳语般的声音逐渐靠近他的时候，他能感觉到他脖子后面的汗毛竖了起来——**   
  
  
  


~~  
  
  
  
  


克拉克从沉睡中醒来，布鲁斯蜷在他身旁的副驾驶座上，车内的夜光钟闪烁着现在是凌晨两点三十五。黑暗中，他晕乎乎地在那儿躺着，感觉到布鲁斯全身绷得紧紧的，闪电般起身。克拉克慢慢意识到发生了什么，他从储物箱中掏出了那把贝雷塔，指着车窗外那个模糊的瘦削身躯。  
  
  
  


令他吃惊的是，车窗外已经有一支枪对准了他。挡风玻璃被他们的体温弄得雾蒙蒙的，克拉克看不清持枪人的脸。他不想杀人，但两个手里有枪的人的对峙总是以一个人躺在地上结束，克拉克不想当躺在地上的那一个。  
  
  


他咬牙吸了口气，手指一直悬在扳机上。“你好？”  
  
  


那个男人一动不动。克拉克甚至都看不出来他是不是在呼吸。他伸手抹掉了窗户上的雾气，借着微弱的月光看见了男人穿着黑绿色的外套，黑色的裤子，脸上挂着一副茫然的表情，就像公路上被远光灯照到的动物一样。 “你是谁？”  
  
  


那人舔着嘴唇。透过车窗玻璃，克拉克能看到那把枪握在他的手里，几乎令人察觉不到地颤抖着。  
  
  


“我叫哈尔。”男人慢吞吞地说。  
  
  
  


那家伙一时没有接着说下去，克拉克能感觉到他手心冒汗，又冷又滑，活见鬼大概就是这个感觉。“乔丹？”  
  
  
  


“卡——克拉克，真的是你吗？”那人迟疑地说，就像他不知道该怎么说话一样。“耶稣他妈的基督啊。我真希望咱们不是在这个情况下重逢的。”  
  
  


我也这么觉得，克拉克心想，但他嘴上说的却是，“你在这里干什么？你看起来就像刚从越南战场里逃难出来一样。”  
  


克拉克能感觉到布鲁斯在旁边看着哈尔，他的眼睛在哈尔身上从头到脚地扫视着，就像聚光灯一样。克拉克清楚地意识到哈尔现在这幅鬼样子看起来确实很难让人放下防备：裤子上沾着血迹，头发凌乱，脸上布满了烟尘和汗水，那件黑绿色的外套倒是完好无损。克拉克的眼睛闪烁着，看着那些伤口——他的手没事，但是他身上有几处划伤，胳膊上有一道长长的血痕。  
  
  


哈尔·乔丹慢慢放下了手中的枪。“我在……我在寻找救援。”哈尔说道，把手指从扳机上移开，手垂了下来。“我的同伴出了车祸，但这天杀的通讯器现在一点信号都没有。我只能先把他从那辆着火的摩托里拽了出来。我们的制服是防火的，所以没有烧伤。但是我想他的腿骨折了。”  
  


“我们只有急救箱。”哈尔的眼睛飞快地瞟了一眼车里，短暂地打量了一下，然后点了点头，目光又回到克拉克面前。克拉克放下武器。“嘿。”他抓起贝雷塔，把它塞回储物箱，从后视镜看到哈尔已经朝一辆摩托车走了过去，车座上似乎有一抹火红的身影，布鲁斯已经打开了车门。“嘿。你要去哪儿——？”  
  


摩托车上那个红色身影拿枪指着布鲁斯。今晚是什么“用枪互相指着对方”之夜吗？克拉克纳闷道，立刻下车追了上去。  
  


“巴里！”哈尔声音像鞭子一样划过空中，那家伙毫不犹豫地把枪垂了下来，对准布鲁斯的脚，眼睛注视着他的每一次呼吸。“别开枪。自己人。”  
  
  


这个叫巴里的男人迅速点了点头。他比布鲁斯要矮一点——实际上是整整小了一号。现在克拉克不再盯着枪管看了，而且打量着巴里：一头新剪过的金发，一条布满尘土的裤子，可能是皮的，也可能不是，腿上绑着两个枪套和三把刀——两短一长。一个和哈尔一样的**专业人士**，即使受了伤也如同出鞘的剑一般锋利，神情机警。  
  
  


布鲁斯把他空着的手放在那个男人能看到的地方。“你们需要帮助吗？”  
  


哈尔短暂地停了一下。他转过身，用手拢了一下头发，锐利的眼睛看着布鲁斯。“是的。”  
  


布鲁斯舔着嘴唇。“你们想要什么？”  
  
  


克拉克和巴里小心翼翼地看着他的一举一动，但哈尔只是平静地看着他。  
  


“有个叫德莱顿的地方，”哈尔说，声音保持平稳，把手中的10mm手枪塞进了腿旁的枪套，似乎不想贸然动作。无论如何，没有理由让事情发展到这个地步。“我们在那儿有个补给点，就像安全屋一样。我想请你们帮忙把巴里送到那儿去——用摩托车载他去那儿只会让他腿上的伤更严重。我在前面带路，你们也可以在那儿过夜，总比在车上裹着毯子睡觉舒服。”  
  


“你们为什么要来这儿？”布鲁斯问道，声音平淡。  
  


“我们能到了那地方再说吗？”  
  


布鲁斯嘴角微微翘起。“你能给我们一张地图吗？我们可以——”  
  


哈尔哼了一声。“那地方只有我们能找到。”  
  
  


布鲁斯看着他，克拉克几乎能感觉到他凝视的分量，时间像太妃糖一样被拉长了，那几秒钟感觉像几小时一样漫长。“好吧，”他说，然后转过身去。克拉克叹了口气，打开悍马的后车门，把一部分物资搬到了后备箱里。  
  
  


哈尔紧张地盯着他们看了一会儿，然后走开了。“等一下。”他绕着摩托车转了一圈。克拉克听到背后传来一声低沉的嘟囔，应该是哈尔的声音，然后是靴子踩到泥土的声音，另一个人发出的声音立刻被淹没了。哈尔转过身来，搀着巴里从摩托车上下来。巴里眯起眼睛，试着用戒备的眼神环视着布鲁斯，但即使是克拉克也能看到他在试图掩饰他的脆弱。克拉克还看到他的小腿上被整齐地划了几道刀口，用来给骨折的部分减压。不管哈尔现在做的是什么神秘职业，至少他没忘记在医学院学到的急救知识。  
  
  


由于过度疲惫，巴里的脸色很差，克拉克能看到他脸上开始出现了红晕，那是早期感染的征兆。但即使是哈尔不小心碰到了他的伤腿，他也没有发出一点声音。克拉克发现这两个人行动的时候从来不需要看对方，但他们的动作就像事先计划好了一样默契。他们一定当了很多年的搭档。  
  
  


布鲁斯帮着哈尔把他半拖半抱地安置在了后座上，双手抬住他的腋下，他转过头去，刚好能看见布鲁斯的脸。“你好，我叫巴里。巴里·艾伦。”他的声音和他的身体一样紧绷。克拉克想知道他受伤多久了。  
  
  


“我叫布鲁斯·韦恩。”  
  
  


巴里的一只手紧紧地抓着他的胳膊。“谢谢你们的帮助。”巴里停顿了一下，“我们现在联系不上任何人了。”  
  


“你们是从哪儿来的？”布鲁斯问道，但巴里很快地摇了摇头，紧闭着嘴。  
  


“反正不在这附近，”哈尔说，漫不经心地斜靠在车身上。“我们出发已经有一阵了。”  
  


然后哈尔离开了他们，感觉那注视的眼神仿佛冰冷的触摸，在他的后背上上下下地移动。他攥着车钥匙的手冒着汗。当他抬腿跨上摩托时，他发现那眯起的眼睛还在后视镜里盯着他。哈尔发动引擎时，深深地吸了一口气。  
  


他拧动油门，窜到了那辆悍马的前面给他们带路，但哈尔依然能感觉到布鲁斯锐利的目光就像一把刀刺在他的脊梁上一样。  
  
  


~~~~~  
  
  


最理想的情况下，开五个小时的车就能抵达德莱顿——但实际上，哈尔似乎在带路的时候特意避开了高速公路和大城市，所以他们不得不开了足足八个小时的车。  
  
  


他们紧紧跟着哈尔，沿着小路穿过杂草丛生的田野。田野是翠绿色的，遍布精心照料的庄稼，篱笆上长满了野生植物，铁丝网像捕兽陷阱一样伸展开来。克拉克盯着远方的地平线。这幅景象让他想起了他的家乡。就像克拉克记忆中那样，斯莫维尔是一片绵延的黑色土地，上面生长着低矮的灌木、无穷无尽的杉树和野花，笼罩在炫目的阳光之下，被托皮卡、威奇卡和阿比林三座小城所围绕。农场周围散布着的奶油色玉米穗在秋风中摇曳，脱粒机和收割机隆隆地穿过田野，戴着草帽的年轻人站在路边朝他挥手。他还记得那些点缀着奶牛的金绿交织的田野，半岁大的褐色牛犊在牛群周围奔跑着，弥漫着温暖的气息。  
  
  
  


此刻，光线晦暗不明，路两旁的田野和轮下的土地看起来都显得更加古老，金色的笔触描摹着地平线的边缘。天空在他的左边伸展出浅浅的粉红色和灰色薄云，太阳给树叶涂抹上了一层暗淡的黄褐色。晚风褪去了夏日的酷热，即使是在这样遥远的乡下。哈尔的摩托车的引擎轰鸣声离他很近，就像一只愤怒的黄蜂。  
  
  
  


连续开好几个小时的车是一种危险的行为：人们很容易被道路两旁一成不变的风景所吸引，导致注意力不够集中。但这一次，他们一直保持着警惕，观察道路两旁是否有任何异象。  
  
  


四个半小时后，他们把车停在了乌瓦尔德以南。哈尔下了摩托车，一边在腿上擦着汗湿的手，一边转身面对停在他身后的那辆悍马，欣赏着车身利落的线条和反光的黑色铬漆。  
  
  


“好车。”布鲁斯下车的时候，哈尔说。他挑起一道眉毛，嘴角一撇，突然看上去更年轻了一些。克拉克从驾驶室钻了出来，一只手向后梳着凌乱的头发，然后绕着车身走了一圈，身体向后靠在温暖的金属上。  
  
  
  


“每百公里消耗四十升汽油的钢铁怪物。”克拉克双臂交叉在胸前，面带微笑地说。“休息一下？”  
  
  


“离德莱顿还有将近四个小时，我们就先在这里透透气。”哈尔同意道。

他们默默地站着，气氛有点令人不安。哈尔觉得那个布鲁斯·韦恩似乎不太爱说话。巴里靠在车身上，头朝着太阳，但他的伤腿让他不能在外面呆太久。几分钟后，他的手碰了碰哈尔的手，哈尔就把他带回了车里。

当克拉克在远处挥手示意让他们回来时，布鲁斯问道：“这到底是怎么回事？”哈尔犹豫了一下，瞟了一眼周围，然后又转了回来。  
  


“诡异的车祸。”哈尔慢慢地说，好像他不太相信自己在说这话。“他先是说他头疼，然后在33号公路上看到了什么东西，接着下一秒就像被一辆28轮大卡车撞了一样躺在路上了，差点被油箱着火弄个半死。即使是按照我的职业标准来看，这事也够诡异的。”  
  


“但它就是发生了。”布鲁斯喝完水，把塑料水袋揉成一团，塞进口袋里。“我们走吧。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  


德莱顿只有一个加油站。他们在那儿填满了油箱，还从旁边的便利店买了瓶装饮用水，放进了悍马的后备箱里。  
  


“来吧，”哈尔说着，停下摩托，回头一看，他看到布鲁斯和克拉克交换了一下眼神。“瞧，还有不到三十分钟天就要黑透了。你们俩难道想在野外熬过这一夜吗？这里至少有个棚顶。”  
  


哈尔扭过头，悍马引擎的声音把他的注意力又拉回到了路上。街道上没有留下任何路标，有的只是角落里锈迹斑斑的扭曲的金属网，有的缠在了树上，有的躺在开裂的沥青和混凝土上。他们沿着小镇街道的土路蜿蜒而下，来到一个和其他店铺一样破旧的店面旁边，摇摇欲坠的砖墙上布满了灰土。拐进小巷之后，他一直盯着西边，侧身绕过一个破旧的垃圾箱，最后把摩托车靠在了后面高高的木栅栏上。  
  
  


克拉克关上后车门，后背挂着两把步枪，背包搭在一只胳膊上。当他忙着开门的时候，布鲁斯和克拉克已经合力抬起了巴里，他的头靠着克拉克的肩膀，眼睛闭着，高烧的红色已经爬上了他的脸颊。  
  
  


“这地方有点奇怪。”哈尔说，伸手推开歪歪扭扭的后门，一阵陈旧的气味扑面而来。穿过客厅又是一段艰难的旅程——地板又旧又烂，有些已经彻底碎了了。在楼梯下面有一扇门，和其他的门一样扭曲腐朽。  
  


不过它很特别。他吸了口气，回头看了一眼，注意到他们是在小心翼翼地跟着他的脚步前进。他伸出戴着戒指的那只手，手掌按在门上，努力抵御着似乎要穿透全身的寒冷，他感觉每根血管都冻结了，空气在他的肺里凝固，就像他在水下慢慢溺亡一样。房间里一片寂静，绿光以他的手掌为中心，逐渐蔓延到了整扇门上。  
  


然后门嘎吱一声开了。  
  


在他身后，他听到一声震惊的喘息，他不知道这场景在他们看来是什么样子。  
  


“这是一种保护，”他说，感觉指尖已经麻木了。“来吧。”  
  
  
  
  
  


当他们忙着放置行李的时候，哈尔已经把巴里安顿到了角落里的一张床垫上。克拉克借着手电筒找到了煤油灯，拿出打火机，把它们放在房间的四个角落里。哈尔瞥了一眼与街道平齐的窗户，每扇窗户上都挂着百叶窗。他把百叶窗拉回原位，这样房间里的光线就不会很亮。

做这一切的时候，哈尔能感觉到无论自己走到哪里，那双锐利的眼睛都在跟着他，和他保持着距离。“别拘束，”他对着布鲁斯皱起的眉头笑着说。“把这里就当成是你们自己家一样。”

他找了把椅子，把步枪挂在了椅背上，然后才坐下来。克拉克瞟了一眼巴里。“有趣的地方。”他说。哈尔不知道他是不是在挖苦人。“我们很久以前就发现了这个地方。这里很隐蔽。”他简短地说。克拉克扬起眉毛，但没有回应，他的注意力又回到了巴里身上。  
  


“过去多久了？”他问。当哈尔再次看着他时，他向巴里点点头。“自从他受伤以后。”  
  


哈尔犹豫了一下，目光短暂地转向克拉克。“大概两天多了。”  
  


克拉克点点头，房间里一片寂静。时间在一点点地流逝。克拉克就像以前一样并不健谈，不过那个姓韦恩的显得更不安分一点，他在房间里走来走去，就像被困在笼子里的猛兽一样，手指不时地蹭过混凝土墙面。他在房间里转了三四圈后，又回来了。哈尔饶有兴趣地看着他躺在第二张帆布床上。“这么说，你们已经上路很久了？”

布鲁斯转过头，带着毫不掩饰的惊讶看着哈尔。哈尔耸了耸肩。他们不可能在这里睡上十四个小时，所以不妨找点话题谈谈。  
  


“几天而已。”布鲁斯警惕地说。

"去西方吗？"

“是的。”哈尔瞥见了他的目光。布鲁斯歪了歪头，目光突然变得锐利起来，哈尔能感觉到它就像一个重物，压在他身体的每根骨头和每一块肌肉上——**这家伙他妈的到底怎么回事**？

“我们在追踪一些……东西。我听说西方有人在不断死去。”布鲁斯说。

“别傻了，”他迅速说，布鲁斯扬起眉毛。“听着，最好把这事交给专业人士干。”哈尔耸了耸肩，停顿了一下。“所以你们找到什么了吗？”

布鲁斯的嘴微微一撇。无论怎么想象，那都不是一个愉快的微笑。“我们会的。”

哈尔想知道为什么，但他怀疑自己不会得到答案。  
  


“该睡觉了。”克拉克突然说，眼睛盯着布鲁斯。布鲁斯转过身来，面无表情，盯着他。但克拉克耸了耸肩，用流畅的动作把自己从椅子上拽了起来，这掩盖了从他骨子里渗出的疲惫。他躺在布鲁斯身边，头枕在离他几英寸远的枕头上，两个人几乎把那张床挤得满满当当。  
  


布鲁斯带着一种难以理解的表情看了一眼哈尔，然后闭上眼睛，像只猫一样无视了哈尔的存在。哈尔翻了个白眼倒在椅子上，忍受着这个无聊的夜晚。

~~~~~  
  
  


他不知道自己坐在椅子上睡着了，直到他突然被什么动静惊醒，本能地举起枪来瞄准前方。克拉克宽阔的后背正背对着他。哈尔不知道发生了什么事——克拉克的手搭在布鲁斯瘦削的肩膀上，把他牢牢按住，每一块肌肉都绷得很紧。克拉克用膝盖把他压倒在床上，但他用力挣脱着束缚。  
  


哈尔把枪放下，想走过来看个清楚。克拉克猛地抬起头，咬牙说：“离这儿远点。”  
  


“他怎么了？”癫痫？或者可能只是做了一个噩梦。布鲁斯的背像弓一样拱了起来，一只手揪住克拉克的衣领，差点把克拉克从他身上甩下去。他棕色的眼睛闪烁着，变得呆滞无神，里面写满恐惧。鲜血从他的鼻孔里流了出来，弄脏了他的嘴唇。  
  


“到底怎么回事？”哈尔看着他的眼睛短暂地闭上，然后又猛地睁开，似乎重新看到了这个世界的本来面目。  
  


“萨默维尔，”布鲁斯喘着气说。他的头转向一边，视线越过克拉克，盯着墙面。“他们正在尖叫着死去。”  
  
  


哈尔闭上眼睛。上帝啊，他的老同学这是搞上了一个白人萨满吗。  
  


最后，克拉克从他身上爬起来，坐在旁边的椅子上，带着毫不掩饰的担心盯着他看。过了一会儿，布鲁斯坐了起来。他把脚放在地板上，俯身用手托着头吸气。哈尔明白了，他就像巴里刚开始那样：症状会猛烈地、快速地、毫无准备地击中他，只是他要严重得多。克拉克没有碰他，监视着他的一举一动。  
  


“你可没事先告诉我这事，伙计。”哈尔说，声音颤抖着。  
  


布鲁斯抬起头，用袖口蹭了蹭鼻子。“我不习惯谈论这种事。”这甚至算不上是一句道歉，但也不是否认。  
  
  


“别扯了。”哈尔大步走到地下室的另一头——这里地方太小了，几乎没有足够的空间来让他一边踱步一边思考。他焦躁地盯着楼上。  
  
  


“站在那儿别动。”布鲁斯说，声音微弱，但很坚定。克拉克犹豫了一下，说：“他不是威胁，我知道。我们可以信任他。”  
  


哈尔想起早些时候布鲁斯看着他的感觉，打了个冷颤。“你一直在偷看我的思维吗？”  
  


布鲁斯犹豫了一下——这本身就回答了他的问题——然后耸了耸肩。“更像是在感受某种情绪，而不是——你想的那样。”他停顿了一下，看上去既尴尬又不自在。“我控制不住自己在做什么，它就这么涌进我的大脑里了。”  
  
  


“天哪。”  
  


克拉克嘟囔了几句，布鲁斯说：“是的，我从你的脑袋里知道了一些情况。有时候，我还能看到一些别的记忆。我只是——”布鲁斯停了下来，脸上带着一种奇怪的表情，当人们不得不谈论一些听起来很疯狂的事情时，他们总是挂着这幅表情。  
  


克拉克不安地挪了挪身子，布鲁斯抬起头看着他。哈尔强迫自己放松下来：“你——”

“几个月前就开始这样了，”布鲁斯慢吞吞地说，就像试着模糊的记忆中辨认出每一个细节一样。“一开始，我不——我不明白那是什么。”  
  


“那现在呢？”  
  
  


布鲁斯的眼神平静了下来，看来今晚的分享小秘密时间已经结束了。“无所谓了。我们只是想帮你治好巴里。”  
  


哈尔双臂交叉，向后靠在墙上。“还有找到你们想要的东西。”  
  


布鲁斯面无表情地点点头。“是的。”  
  
  


~~~~~  
  
  
  
  


哈尔看着克拉克用毯子盖住巴里，一只手搭在他的肩膀上，然后离开了。克拉克挪到了另一张帆布床上，躺在床垫上。不出三分钟，他就睡着了。  
  


“他这两天睡得一直不太好。”布鲁斯说，目光追随着克拉克。哈尔向前倾着身子，把手肘放在膝盖上。“也别被我刚才的表现吓到了。酒精不会让它停下来，药物也没法让它停下来。它来的时候就来，发作完也就结束了。”  
  
  


哈尔犹豫了一下，点点头。“我知道了。”他从腿旁抽出了一把短刀，把玩了起来，仿佛想要切碎面前的空气。布鲁斯一动不动，眼睛盯着刀锋在黑暗中露出闪亮的边缘。  
  
  


“动作不错。”他说，“就是花架子稍微多了点。”  
  


哈尔笑了起来，把刀递给了他。“哦？”

一道凉风劈面而过，短刀的前三分之一钉进了哈尔旁边的门框里，刀身凶险地颤抖着，哈尔屏住了呼吸。“是的。”  
  


哈尔觉得他以后会敬畏这个家伙的。  
  


~~~~~  
  


**这一针会让你遗忘，另外两针会巩固效果。我会给你一段新的记忆，但其他的就看你自己了。你能做到的，不是吗？**

**闭嘴，███，我不——我不愿意——**

~~

克拉克在日出之前就醒了过来。巴里靠在哈尔的肩膀上，几乎没有知觉。布鲁斯躺在他的身边，脸色苍白，嘴唇紧闭，表情紧张得好像他彻夜未眠一样。  
  
  


离开的时候，克拉克小心翼翼地检查着周围。空气的味道就像道路一样干燥、尘土飞扬。“三个小时后我们还会停下来，”哈尔一边说，一边打开后座，把包扔了进去。“听着，无论——无论你们中途在路上看到了什么，都不要停车。”  
  


克拉克点点头，然后转身走到悍马的后面。从这里，克拉克可以看到后座上铺着的床垫，后窗上安了个遮光罩，以防巴里被太阳晒伤，还有围在他身边的一窝靠垫和毯子。他还没醒过来。  
  
  


布鲁斯走到副驾驶座位里，克拉克关上他那边的车门，而布鲁斯靠在冰冷的金属上，眼睛短暂地闭了一会儿。他直起身子，在克拉克爬进驾驶室之前肩膀往后一缩。哈尔朝他打了个手势，跨上了摩托车。  
  


然后他发动了引擎，手指紧握住变速杆。  
  


他们中途停了两次。第一次是意外情况，布鲁斯跌跌撞撞地下了车，在沟里吐了出来。克拉克转移视线，从后视镜里看着他。布鲁斯跪在地上，脸上的表情让克拉克想起了电影《荒蛮之地》里的猎人——他们靠肾上腺素、仇恨和回忆所见一切令人毛骨悚然的疯狂事物活着。布鲁斯从副驾驶的窗口接过克拉克递过来的水瓶，没等喝完就又吐掉了一半。  
  
  


第二次停下则是在计划之内，他们从加油站便利店买来了英吉拉和瘦吉姆牛肉干当午饭吃。英吉拉是一种介于玉米饼和煎饼之间的食物，味道有一点酸，带着某种异国情调。布鲁斯一言不发地看着路面。克拉克和哈尔躲在车旁边的阴影里，靠着悍马被晒得暖烘烘的车身，在一个晴朗的日子里嚼着味道奇怪的薄饼。  
  
  


“这家伙能找到他想要的东西吗？”哈尔问，克拉克听到他这么说很惊讶，他花了一秒钟才想出该怎么回答。  
  


“如果他不能的话，那大概没人能了。” 他喝了口水。“不知道为什么，我就是这么觉得的。”  
  
  


哈尔低声咕哝着，双臂交叉在胸前。“外面很安静。”他说。  
  


克拉克觉得，马萨诸塞州西部很古老，不像休斯顿和达拉斯、奥斯汀、圣安东尼奥这种地方。这里很安静，即使是在白天。这里遍布平坦的土地和红褐色的砂岩。在高速公路上行程会快一些，但是哈尔总是在带着他们避开高速公路。  
  
  


“你们是从哪儿来的？”  
  
  


克拉克耸了耸肩，挠了挠脖子后面。“波士顿……附近的一些地方。我一直在跟着布鲁斯。”他停了下来，盯着西方，好像如果他看得足够仔细的话，他也会像布鲁斯一样看到一些东西。布鲁斯曾经在车上告诉过他，他看到的东西不会比沙漠中的海市蜃楼更真实。"幻象。那些幻象在吸引着他往西方去。”  
  
  


哈尔喝了点水。他们四个人都在不约而同地往西走，想在那儿找到什么东西，一群人，一个人或者一个地方，诸如此类。哈尔把喝空的塑料瓶扔到了不远处的垃圾桶里。“还有四个小时，”他回头看着他们说。“除非紧急情况，否则在到达目的地之前，我们最好不要再停下来了。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


卡米诺雷亚尔最初是西班牙人的定居点，边界两侧分布着蜿蜒曲折的鲑鱼河。这里是抵达萨默维尔之前的一个歇脚之处。十八世纪的时候，人们纷纷聚集到这里，为这里的天然金矿和铜矿而死。在公路建成、天主教的足迹遍布全国之前，在铁路、飞机和手机出现之前，美洲原住民曾在这里漫步，在土地上留下自己的印记。  
  


离黄昏还有两个小时，他们已经拐进了这座小城。悍马在坑坑洼洼的街道上爬行着，引起了一些行人的注意。他们走在一条破碎的柏油路上，沥青碎片像石块一样散落一地。他停下车，拔出钥匙，把它塞进外套口袋里，转过身来看到布鲁斯从车里爬了出来。

他们住进了当地的一家旅店，房间的设施条件大概能在克拉克心中排倒数第三，但总比野营要好一些。哈尔正在把毯子和羽绒被铺到床垫上，试着让硬板床躺起来能舒适一些。

布鲁斯没说什么，一边小心地喂巴里药片，一边慢慢地用湿布擦着他的脸，他的手在空气中张开又合上，此时巴里已经进入了不安的梦乡。要清除这样的深度感染需要好几个小时。  
  


“我来吧，你需要休息。”克拉克从他手上拿过湿布，布鲁斯没有反抗，而是靠在墙上，在重力作用下缓缓滑了下去。“如果你不睡觉的话，你会垮掉的。”克拉克毫不留情地说。  
  


布鲁斯闭着眼睛，头靠在墙上，不慌不忙地答道:“谢谢提醒。”他一只手心不在焉地挠着脖子，拂过一块看起来像旧伤疤的地方。“我觉得我需要去慢跑一会儿”  
  
  


哈尔皱着眉头看着他，好像他不确定布鲁斯是不是在开玩笑。说实话，克拉克也不确定。  
  


“他每天晚上都来这出吗？”哈尔问道。  
  


布鲁斯停了下来，摇了摇头。“不是每天晚上都有这种冲动。”他伸手捋了捋头发，睁开眼睛盯着门。“只是今晚。”  
  


哈尔点点头，拿出他们的武器，把它们排成一个整齐的圆圈，开始把它们拆开保养。他的双手平稳地移动着，啪的一声把枪管接了回去，放在一边，又去拿另一支枪。  
  


布鲁斯在床上换了个姿势。“你们应该往北方走。你们三个都是。”他低声对克拉克说。“那里更安全。”  
  
  


“找麻烦大概就是我们的工作吧。”克拉克开玩笑道。  
  


“但是没有必要为了这个把命都搭进去。”  
  


克拉克假装没听见这句话，手慢慢地贴在他的皮肤上。枪油和皮革的气味几乎覆盖了房间里发霉的地毯和墙壁上的湿气，上面剥落的白漆已经开始泛黄了。  
  


“为什么是北方？”最后，他问道。  
  


布鲁斯耸了耸肩。“我不知道。但是那里更好。更安全。这里的东西对我有吸引力。 你在我身边呆得越久——”  
  


“情况越糟，”克拉克干脆地替他把话说完。“布鲁斯——”  
  


“不。”布鲁斯在他怀里懒洋洋地伸了伸腰，“你还记得那些ICU病房里的患者是怎么死的吗？”  
  


哦，他妈的。克拉克叹了口气。“你又在偷看我的记忆了，是不是？”

布鲁斯只是等待着，扬起眉毛礼貌地等待他回答。  
  


“他们……发生了很严重的变异。而且场景看起来很像自杀——”  
  


但是布鲁斯没有听，而是把注意力集中在克拉克身上，他的目光让克拉克觉得自己正在被空气慢慢压扁。"萨默维尔的那些死者和他们的遭遇一样。”  
  


“那是很久以前的事了。我当时还在医学院实习。”克拉克若有所思地抚摸着他的腰，看着布鲁斯。“你那天看到的幻象就是这个？”  
  


“是的。“  
  


“北方。”克拉克自言自语道。布鲁斯的嘴唇弯成一个僵硬的、勉强的微笑，身体懒散而放松躺在他的怀里。  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



	10. Why East Wind Chills

1988年8月3日，卡米诺雷亚尔，马萨诸塞州

第二天早晨，巴里·艾伦从发烧中苏醒了过来，皮肤苍白，眼睛有点过于明亮，但他对哈尔露出了灿烂的微笑。洗漱完毕之后，克拉克给他打上了腿部夹板，听到房间另外一头传来哈尔如释重负的感激声。

早餐的时候克拉克昏昏欲睡，一半是因为疲倦和头痛，一半是因为屋里黯淡的光线。他打起精神，尽力吃掉他面前堆着的速冻食品，但不记得他到底都吃了些什么。哈尔坐在桌子的另外一头，絮絮叨叨地说着些什么，但他一句也没听清。他的嘴里满是一种沙拉酱和黑胡椒的味道。

收拾好行李后，克拉克绕着车转了一圈，看着哈尔正在悍马的后备箱那儿折腾。

“以前，我父亲的手提包里总是装着一把手枪。”布鲁斯站在他旁边低声说道，看着哈尔拽出原本铺在后座上的床垫，把那里改造成了一个小型军火库。克拉克看了一眼，拿起了一把格洛克手枪，它几乎是崭新的，散发着枪油的气味，温暖舒适地贴在他的手掌上——感觉上，他身体里有什么东西正在挣扎着回忆起接受过的一切训练。四把P-90冲锋枪靠在后座上；雷明顿M24，以色列狙击手的最爱；两支MK11卡宾枪——他在许多电影里见过这个；还有成排的子弹带。“哈尔，”他疑惑地问道。“这些子弹都是镀银的吗？”

“有备无患嘛。”哈尔说。克拉克斜视着他，他叹了口气，把最后一盒子弹放了进去。巴里在旁边一瘸一拐地走着，好奇地看着他们。“所以，我想你知道我们要去哪儿吧？”

哈尔挠着后脖颈，凉风刺痛了他的皮肤。晨雾过后，天总是有点冷。“我有个很烂的计划。”他说着，斜靠在车身上。

巴里又摇摇晃晃地走了回来。“但你有一个计划。”

“萨默维尔的人口主要集中在剑桥区和阿灵顿镇，”哈尔一边说，一边摸索着他的外套口袋，拿出了一张地图。他用手指着悍马的后窗。“我们可以先去阿灵顿试试，不过——”

布鲁斯走了过来，手指在地图上点了一下。“格兰特镇。”他微笑着说。哈尔扬起眉毛。

“差点忘了我们这儿有个全知全能的白人萨满了。”哈尔低头研究着地图。“格兰特镇常住人口相当低。”

“因为那里离美军导弹发射基地很近。”巴里说，哈尔翻了个白眼，但没有评论，他的手指沿着马萨诸塞州28号州级公路移动。“既然要去格兰特镇的话，我想我们应该远离这条高速公路，安全隐患太大了。”他依然盯着地图。

“为什么？”克拉克问。

“之前我们在实验室检测到了三股脉冲。”哈尔把地图合上，塞进口袋里。“其中一股离33号和28号公路很近。”

“那些脉冲是怎么产生的？”

哈尔耸了耸肩。“造成能量波动的原因有很多。如果我们离得足够近的话，你会有感觉的。”哈尔说着，啪的一声合上地图，把它塞回口袋。“好吧，别闲聊了，我们在浪费时间。”

~~~~~

萨默维尔的格兰特镇人烟稀少，无人修缮的房屋像尸体一样在耀眼的阳光下逐渐破败。远处的风琴山在东边的地平线上模糊成了黑紫色的阴影。当布鲁斯走上尘土飞扬的街道时，克拉克看着他环顾四周，然后微微转过身来，好像在为什么东西让路。

“这地方很宁静。”布鲁斯扬起眉毛，靠在车的一侧说。哈尔和巴里走到他的身边，睁大了眼睛。周围低矮的土丘上覆盖着厚厚的黄绿色约翰逊草，蜻蜓在印第安画笔草周围嗡嗡作响，金褐色的蕨类植物把头探向地面；来自南边科德角的海风正缓慢侵蚀着空气，让这里弥漫着淡淡的咸味和沙石味；细细的河流分支伸向远方，最后流向丰饶的里约热内卢格兰德分水岭。他耸了耸肩，领着他们向其中一座房子走去。

“你要告诉我这种田园牧歌式的地方发生了一场大屠杀吗？”他说，克拉克几乎能想象到哈尔脸上略带讥讽的表情。

“是的。”布鲁斯说道，声音很轻。哈尔和巴里走到他身后，交换了一个眼神，克拉克很确定如果布鲁斯能看见的话，他一定会生气的。“来吧。”

他们穿过街道，穿过杂草丛生的草坪。当他们停在其中一栋房子前的时候，布鲁斯目视前方，脸上的表情像是在侧耳倾听什么。“就是这里。”

哈尔从他们身后走了过来，一手拿着P-90，另一只手抚摸着门框，对空气中越来越浓的异味皱起眉头——这股气味恶臭而腐朽。门上布满了手指形状的铁锈色痕迹。

“上帝啊。”克拉克在他身边低声说。布鲁斯揪住克拉克的衣服，在他还没来得及进门之前就把他拽了回来。“什么——”

“别进去。”他嘶哑地说。

“我见过不少尸体。”克拉克说。布鲁斯嘴唇紧抿，盯着门框周围的血迹。

“不是这样的。”他把注意力集中在门口，眯着眼睛，试图辨认出那些弯弯曲曲的符号。巴里已经走到了他身后，用手指轻触着门口。“这是某种文字。”

“没错。”哈尔说，声音里透着一股窒息。“巴里，你——”

“我在忙。”克拉克回头一看，看见巴里正在一个笔记本上写写画画。“你确定——”

“非常确定。”哈尔后退了一步，嘴唇动了动——克拉克意识到，他正在数数。“八个。”

“你们认识这个吗？”克拉克问道，“这是什么？”

哈尔犹豫了一下。“可以说是古埃及的文字。科普特语之类的。我们以前见到过。”他停顿了一下，迅速收回放在门框上的手，就像被火烧了一样。“它应该是……某种定位坐标。我不知道。”

布鲁斯推开门。里面的气味变得更难闻了，那股臭气似乎渗透进了墙壁。克拉克跟在他后面，知道布鲁斯已经找到了他要找的东西。周围太安静了，克拉克甚至能听到他呼吸的声音。

“天哪。”巴里在后面低声说，一只手扶着门框，指关节发白。

曾经光秃秃的、干净的白色墙壁，现在溅满了红黑相间的干涸血迹。有人用白垩土在地上画了两个圆圈，三十九具尸体被人整齐地摆放在了外面的大圆圈上，中间间隔三英尺，分毫不差。里面小一点的圆圈上，八名死者的胸腔里都插着一把尖刀。克拉克跪在第三具尸体旁边——女人的眼睛瞪得大大的，上面布满灰尘，呆滞无光。克拉克飞快地瞥了一眼哈尔和巴里，两个人都震惊地盯着房间。布鲁斯离开了门口，一只手拿着枪，在圈子外面踱步。

“他们的额头上刻着什么东西。”克拉克说着，微微皱了皱眉头。“巴里，把你的笔记本和笔借我一下。”

克拉克能感觉到他们在他背后交换了一下眼神，但他没有抬头，只是向后伸出了右手。巴里把笔记本放在了他的手上。从潦草的涂鸦中，克拉克认出其中一个符号就是第三具尸体额头上刻着的符号。“古埃及的文字。”他摇着头低声说。“他们想用它召唤什么？图坦卡蒙吗？”

他站起来，走向下一具尸体，从笔记本的线圈上抽出铅笔。他画了两个圆圈，用三角形在上面标注了每一具尸体的位置，然后把额头上刻有符号的那些圈了起来。布鲁斯正背对着尸体，面无表情地盯着墙壁，嘴抿成一条平板的线。巴里在房间里踱来踱去，用照相机记录着现场。哈尔站在门口，端着P-90。

克拉克迅速地瞥了一眼门外，加快了画草图的速度。当他在再次遇到那具女尸时，他把尸体总数加了起来，然后退后一步，试着对他所看到的事实做个总结。

他以前在医院见过死状类似的尸体，但从来没有这么大的规模。“四十七具尸体。”他慢慢地说，“我需要一把梯子。”

哈尔走了出去，巴里走到他身边，好奇地看了看。“四十七？”

“外圈有三十九具，里圈有八具。”克拉克说着，挠了挠耳朵。每具尸体都被人笔直地摆放着，裸露的双脚离圆心只有几英寸。“哈尔说那是个定位坐标。”布鲁斯没有回答——他仍然盯着远处的墙壁。“布鲁斯？”

布鲁斯眨了眨眼。“怎么了？”

“你觉得这是什么？”

他的目光闪烁了一下。“这个。”他再次走向圆圈。“这不是——不管它是什么，都没起作用。”布鲁斯用拇指和食指揉着太阳穴。“至少，我现在——”他皱起眉头。“什么都没感觉到。”

布鲁斯跪在地上，看着那具尸体，一只手在空中悬了一会儿，然后小心翼翼地用手指抚摸着死者明亮的金发。克拉克飞快地瞥了他一眼，走了过来，蹲在他旁边，一只手盖住了他的手。布鲁斯挺直了身子。

“不，”他说，把手从下面抽了出来。“给我一点时间。我想——”

“我来了。”哈尔一边说，一边把十英尺长的金属折叠梯推到了墙上。他检查了一下倾斜角度，然后爬了上去。巴里双手握住梯子底端。就在哈尔的头轻轻碰到天花板的时候，他停了下来，一只手撑在天花板上，转身向下看。

“这是两个完美的圆形。”哈尔说，“就像那个布置了这个现场的疯子用圆规和量角器在地上画了两个圆圈一样，上面均匀分布了三十九个人。头上刻着符号的八个人——”他停了下来，“他们只是躺在那里，让自己的喉咙被割断了。”哈尔说，竭力保持自己的声音平稳。

哈尔描述的没错。克拉克注意到了，每具尸体周围的地板都很干净，没有挣扎的迹象。他再次看向第三具尸体的眼睛，注意到死者的瞳孔大的不正常。他伸出手，手指轻轻拨开胸前的衣物，看见锁骨下面有两个针孔——那是静脉麻醉留下的痕迹。

巴里默不作声，只是偷偷地瞥了一眼墙壁，克拉克皱了皱眉，立刻仔细研究起了死者头上的符号。“那是一种语言，不是吗？”克拉克说，但他分不清什么哪部分是血迹，哪部分是真正的文字。“你们以前见过这个。”

这是个陈述句，所以哈尔没有回答，但是站在梯脚的巴里点点头。“这是旧神(Elder God)的语言。”

“什么神？”

他的眼睛闪动着，看着克拉克。“旧神。这是他们的语言。”巴里轻轻踢了一脚梯子。“下来吧，哈尔，我们得走了。”

“直接走的话，这个地方的人就要遇上麻烦了。”布鲁斯说。当他转过身来的时候，他看起来相当正常，褐色的眼睛明亮而专注。“先把尸体烧毁。”

“这么做是为了防止它们回来吗？”克拉克问道。

布鲁斯缓慢地点点头。

“我的父亲曾经做过类似的事。”克拉克吃惊地看了他一眼。布鲁斯用鞋尖小心翼翼地擦掉地上的白色圆圈，然后把尸体上插着的刀抽了出来，把它像扔垃圾一样丢在一边。“我们要炸掉这栋房子，”布鲁斯说着，走到另一具尸体前，盯着它看了一秒钟。“你们有什么能爆炸的东西吗？”

哈尔站起身来，点了点头。“有。”

~~~~~

“天哪，”布鲁斯说，交叉双臂。“除了一打枪支以外，你们还在我的车后备厢里放了雷管和C-4炸药。”

“你瞧，这时候它就派上用场了。”哈尔做了个鬼脸，无视了他脸上谴责的表情。巴里看上去很累，斜靠在悍马车身上，拂去脸上的汗水。自从巴里醒了之后，克拉克给他换了两次腿部夹板和绷带，现在他只是走路的时候一瘸一拐的。即使这是闭合性骨折，他的康复速度也快的不正常。“我们发现用它爆破的效果不错。”

克拉克看着哈尔把它放在房子的四个角落——非常传统的爆破方式。“我们需要易燃物，”布鲁斯说。“汽油应该可以。”

“确保尸体被完全摧毁？”克拉克若有所思地点了点头，眯起眼睛看着门外的车。“明白了。”

他匆忙地走出房子。“在圆圈的中心也放一点炸药。”布鲁斯说，哈尔奇怪地看了他一眼，然后照做了。

“你以前见过这些符号，”布鲁斯对哈尔说。哈尔没有回答。“好吧，这是你的秘密。很好，每个人都有秘密。但这件事很重要。我想知道这是什么。”

哈尔把C-4上的导线有条不紊地连在一起，然后停下手中的工作。“我们用过类似的东西，叫母盒。”说完，哈尔转身。“它能创造出一个稳定的洛伦兹虫洞的入口，让物体以接近光速的速度进行超距离传送。”

布鲁斯扬起眉毛。“你知道它的原理吗？”

“不完全明白，”哈尔撇着嘴，承认道。“不过无所谓。总之，在物理学中，这是条终极捷径。它只是需要很庞大的能量才能运行。”

“那这些符号——”

“我们在实验室解密母盒的时候曾经看到过这些符号。”

布鲁斯刚要张嘴发问，克拉克就回来了，手里带着几个塑料瓶。“汽油。”他看着布鲁斯说。“现在我们该怎么做呢？”

布鲁斯看着他，褐色的眼睛一片茫然，瞳孔放大，然后他转身走进了房子。克拉克不安地跟在他后面，小心翼翼把汽油浇在尸体上面。当他们回到外面的时候，哈尔和巴里已经等在悍马旁边了。布鲁斯盯着那栋房子，脸上带着专注的神情。“先把汽油点燃？”巴里问道，哈尔掏出了火花发生器的开关。

“应该是。”哈尔说。“C-4炸药必须用雷管引爆，我已经设定好倒计时了。”说完，他按下开关。

房子内迅速窜起了橘色的火焰，空气顿时变得油腻而厚重起来，让人后背上的皮肤发痒。黑绿色的烟雾慢慢地从门口涌了出来，克拉克惊奇地眨着眼睛。“什么——”他捂住了嘴，一股病态的甜味就像腐烂尸体气味一样填满了他的喉咙。他感觉到布鲁斯在身后推了他一把。

“快跑。如果你觉得有什么东西在碰你，千万别停下来看到底是什么东西。”说完这些话，布鲁斯便冲了出去，身影消失在了烟雾中。

太阳已经蒙上了一层薄雾，随着雾气的加深，淡绿色逐渐融入了蓝黑色的天空中，颜色让克拉克想起了路边餐馆里的豌豆汤。他的肺部因为剧烈呼吸而疼痛，他脚下的地面湿漉漉的，像苔藓一样松软。他盲目地抓住车门把手——它的触感就像章鱼触手一样湿滑，柔软而冰冷。尽管他的头脑知道这是一种幻觉，但是他还是本能地想松开手。进入车内后，他迅速把门关上，尽量不让烟雾飘进来，挡风玻璃全是雾蒙蒙的绿色和从落日余晖中透出的淡金色。

然后副驾驶的门猛地打开，布鲁斯踉踉跄跄地走了进去，周身萦绕着一层薄薄的绿色烟雾，褐色的眼睛睁得大大的，一只胳膊上有红色的擦伤，像被火焰灼伤了一样。

“快开车！”他咆哮道，猛地把腿一甩，关上车门，然后半弯着腰坐在座位上，呼吸困难。克拉克深吸了一口气，踩下油门，把车开到了公路上。几秒钟后，布鲁斯坐了起来。“刚才那是什么？”后座的巴里问道，声音沙哑而破碎。

“不知道。我想后座上有水，你能递给我一瓶吗？”巴里把背包扔到一旁，开始翻找起来。克拉克双手紧握方向盘，让本能指引着他，感觉着轮胎下的柏油路就像融化的巧克力一样黏稠。“你找到水了吗？”布鲁斯问道。

“找到了。”巴里气喘吁吁地说。他把后座上的物品翻了个底朝天，又照原样摆了回去，手里攥着两瓶水。布鲁斯用颤抖的双手打开一瓶，把它递给克拉克，然后伸手去拿第二瓶。“上帝啊，那东西——”

“很恶心。”布鲁斯边说边喝了点水。“深呼吸，这样感觉能好一点。”

“我以前从未见过这种情况。”巴里最后说。布鲁斯放下半瓶水，把瓶子夹在大腿之间。克拉克看见他颤抖地用一只手抹着前额。“你看见什么了吗？”

“是的。”布鲁斯把头靠在座位上。“我看见了一些东西。”

克拉克没有接着问下去。如果布鲁斯想说的话，他自然就说了。显然他不想和他们分享这件事。

“车里有急救箱，”克拉克说，“待会我给你包扎一下。你觉得伤口在发热吗？”

“我觉得很冷。”布鲁斯颤抖了一下，然后身体前倾，拿起急救箱，一只手伸了进去：纱布、抗生素、氢化可地松软膏、利多卡因喷雾、肾上腺素笔、泰诺……布鲁斯摸索着拿出纱布和剪刀，克拉克看了他一眼，然后把车停到了路边。“不要动。”

克拉克能感觉到手指下的肌肉变得结实而僵硬。过了几秒钟，布鲁斯呼出了一口气，点点头，克拉克伸手拿起利多卡因喷雾，迅速在伤口上喷了几下，用纱布松松地把伤口包了起来，用胶布固定好。布鲁斯一直盯着他的一举一动。当最后一块胶布贴好后，克拉克坐了回去，看着布鲁斯慢慢弯曲他的手臂。

“好点了吗？”他问道。“那是止痛用的。我们走吧。”他说着，打开哈尔留给他的通讯器。“乔丹，那东西的爆炸范围大概是多少？”

“几英里。”哈尔说。“五英里处是最佳观赏位置。”

“你那么喜欢看C-4爆炸？”克拉克笑了，感觉自己仿佛又回到了大学时期。

“噢，是的。”他说。

~~

这是一场可怕的爆炸。

克拉克坐在车里，看着后视镜中C-4爆炸的壮观场景，火焰闪耀着明亮的橙色光芒，然后迅速变成了炽热的白光，就像在冬天阳光灿烂的日子里，没有被触碰过的雪发出的光芒。在他身边，布鲁斯眨着眼睛，眼睛像过去那样盯着空无一物的空气——克拉克不止一次想知道他眼中的世界是什么样子的。在一道明亮的橘红色闪光中，爆炸时产生的冲击波和高温彻底摧毁了方圆五十英尺内的一切。

“我们会在下一个补给点重新补充物资。在塞勒姆。”哈尔在通讯器里说道。那么，我们直接去塞勒姆吗？”太阳在地平线上逐渐变成了一轮橘黄色的新月。布鲁斯转过头，扫了巴里一眼。

“是的。”布鲁斯说。哈尔的摩托车从后面追了上来，逐渐和他们并排而行。巴里猛地把头扭向窗外。

“不要打开窗户。”布鲁斯警告道。

“我知道。”巴里朝窗外做了几个手势，“好了，他会在前面给你们带路的。”他拧开一瓶水，喝掉了三分之一。“该死，我觉得嘴里还是有一股恶心的味道。”

克拉克摇了摇头，踩了脚油门。“少喝点水，中途我们不会停下的。”

“之前离开萨默维尔的时候我就已经吓尿了。”巴里说。

~~~~~

巴里很健谈——布鲁斯之前就看出来这点了——但布鲁斯没想到他话这么多。克拉克的眼睛一直盯着仪表盘，他把头靠在椅背上。

“——说到杰西卡·贝尔，那部讲德州电锯杀人狂的电影——”

“是的。”布鲁斯漫不经心地回答，斜视着一个年轻女子，她在路边用一双乌黑空洞的眼睛看着他们，喉咙上有一道鲜红的伤口。当他们经过她时，布鲁斯把目光又转向车里。再见，幽灵女孩。

“我相信布置了那个邪教仪式现场的人不是竖锯。”克拉克说。

“肯定不是。”巴里说，“甚至有可能不是人类。我们以前在怀俄明州执行任务的时候就见过宗教谋杀现场，在一间农舍里。”

“有东西袭击了你们。”

巴里点点头。“从那以后，我们配备的子弹就都是镀银的了。我们发现它有时候很好用。①谁能想到类似的事又发生了？”

（①：此处指scp-1983，感兴趣可自行了解）

“在阿卡姆镇的最后一个晚上，我梦见了一个男孩。”克拉克开始说，然后停了下来，脸上带着一种奇怪的表情，好像他吞下了一条活蛇。“他告诉了我一些事情。只是我当时没有当真。”

布鲁斯轻轻点了点头，眼睛盯着两侧黑暗的树林。“他知道他们在做什么吗？”

“没有，但他说了一些别的事。”克拉克专注地盯着路面看了一会儿。“他说如果这次没成功的话，下一次他们依然会用到四十七个人——三十九个组成门，八个是坐标。”

车内安静了下来，甚至连呼吸声都停止了。

克拉克似乎不太想说下去了，布鲁斯决定推他一把。“然后呢？”

他纠结了一秒钟。“他长得和你很像，但是眼睛是绿色的。可能是我臆想出来的形象。我不知道。”

“那个孩子，”布鲁斯说，“他跟你说过他们的事。”

“是的。”克拉克舔着嘴唇，双手紧握成方向盘。“他说我们必须做好准备。”

布鲁斯看了一眼克拉克的侧脸。这句话引起了他短暂的共鸣——梦中闪烁的灰色天空和托马斯搭在他肩膀上的那只手。“为了什么做好准备？”

“他就只是这么说的。”

后排传来了窸窸窣窣的声音，巴里正在背包里翻找着什么东西，然后他掏出了一盒磁带，脸上露出了基督徒看见了上帝的神情。

“这车上的磁带机能用吗？”就在说话的时候，他已经把磁带塞了进去，他看上去非常高兴。随着扬声器隆隆地响起，电吉他的声音填满了车里的空间。布鲁斯觉得自己身上多年来紧绷的神经放松了一点。“好了，”巴里一边说，一边挑出了一卷又一卷磁带。“你们喜欢吉米·亨德里克斯的歌吗？”

~~~~~

当克拉克看到那团黑影的时候，他们离塞勒姆的边界还有一百五十英里。

“他妈的！”哈尔在通讯器里大喊道。

树枝和带刺的铁丝网撞到了车的前部，他们滑进了曾经是一片田野的地方，克拉克的身体猛地向前一栽，感觉视野中的一切都变得又红又黑，疼的眼泪直流，脑子里满是跳动的金星。他的脚重重地踩住刹车，在汽车静止之后，又被抛回了座位上。

他浅浅地呼吸着，手抹了一把额头。有什么东西撕裂了，因为他摸到了滚烫而黏糊的血，然后转向布鲁斯——他的鼻子有点流血，但看起来没受外伤。“怎么回事，哈尔？”

“有人堵住了路，”哈尔在通讯器里冷冷地回答。”操操操。真他妈的。”克拉克开始有条不紊地检查汽车，索性还能正常点火。他解开安全带，从窗户里探出头来，看到哈尔的摩托车前灯照在了路障上。

“油箱废了。”哈尔说。“好吧，这真是个意外情况。”

确实如此。城市公路里有路障不是什么新鲜事，但是美国的州际公路上有路障？这就很不正常了。他扫视了一下，注意到那个路障离转弯处非常近，被人刻意地设置在了看不见的地方，直到你一头撞上它。周围是光秃秃的田野，没有开发过的土地上长着灌木丛和高高的约翰逊草，野牛草和结缕草杂乱地纠结在一起。克拉克叹了口气，仰着头，车载磁带还在尽职尽责地转动着，播放着音乐。“这么说你那辆摩托车完蛋了？”

“彻底完蛋了”。

“真该死。”

“没错。看来我得和你们挤同一辆车了。”

“是的。”克拉克又坐回座位上，微微皱着眉头，看着挡风玻璃外面：有什么东西开始在他们面前显现出来，轮廓不清，就像他们前灯灯光下的浓雾一样。布鲁斯转过身来，狠狠地盯着窗外那团慢慢向外扩散的雾气。“克拉克，集中注意力。你感觉到了什么吗？”

克拉克吃惊地看着他，眯着眼看了看挡风玻璃，一阵茫然掠过他的脸庞，然后他的身体似乎畏缩了一下。“是的。”

“他们都集中在这里了。”布鲁斯微微皱眉。“奇怪。”

克拉克想知道布鲁斯在说什么，然后又想知道他现在是否清醒——他身体前倾，眼睛微微睁大，目光有点呆滞，这可不是一个好迹象。“布鲁斯，外面什么都没有。”

“他们好像生气了。”布鲁斯挥手示意克拉克安静下来，他使劲盯着挡风玻璃。巴里警惕地看了看窗外越来越浓的雾，雾中突然出现了一张张愤怒的人脸。“什么——？”

“哦。”巴里眨眨眼，向后一靠，脸上带着难以置信的表情。“哦，你他妈在逗我吧。”

一秒钟前，布鲁斯还在盯着窗外；接着，副驾驶的门砰地一声打开了。克拉克还没来得及阻止他，他就已经走到外面的田野里去了，绕到了汽车的前面。克拉克抓起后座上的枪，立刻跟了出去。

“你们不应该在出现这里。”一个声音坚定地说。克拉克从布鲁斯的背后走了出来，拔出枪，心里松了一口气，因为那是装了镀银子弹的枪。

“不小心出了事故。”布鲁斯说，歪着头。“没想惹麻烦。你们埋在这里吗？”

整个雾团正在以惊人的速度散开——他们看到的是这里二三百年以来的死人。当其中一个走上前来的时候，克拉克把手放在了扳机上。

“它来了。”那个声音说。雾团慢慢地变成了一个穿着吊带裙的女人，双眼空洞。克拉克没有看到她身上有任何明显的伤口。“他们在试着召唤它。你打断了这个过程，是吗？”

布鲁斯的眼神在他们身上闪烁着，盯着克拉克看不清的地方。克拉克能看见他的瞳孔放得很大，几乎占据了整个虹膜。“是的，”布鲁斯说，“你想阻拦我们？”

女人犹豫了一下。 “我们不是威胁。我们只是想给你看一些东西。”

一只透明的手伸了出来，布鲁斯本能地后退了一下，听到了他们身后传来了脚步声，这意味着哈尔和巴里正在赶来的路上。“别碰他。”克拉克说着，打开保险栓，举起枪。

“不要——”布鲁斯向前迈了一步，在克拉克扣下扳机之前抓住了他的手腕。“松手！”克拉克和他扭打了起来，把自己挡在布鲁斯和那只透明的手之间。当那只手碰到克拉克的头的时候，他感觉有什么东西在他周围萦绕着，进入了他的身体。寒意填满了他的肺部，蜷伏在他的牙齿和舌头下面，吞噬了他的声音，直到他的周围一片漆黑，一片寂静，连他的心跳声都无法穿透这片寂静，就像淹没在冰冷的水中。然后，一个单调的声音像坏掉的磁带一样，在他脑海里一遍又一遍地低语着——

世界渐渐在他脑中重新变得清晰起来，感官重新归位：声音如同气泡般冒出，形成一种白噪音，音调缓缓由低变高，又如气泡般爆炸。布鲁斯睁开眼睛，看到了一片黑暗而空旷的田野。血从鼻腔流进了他的嘴里，带来旧钞票一样的味道。克拉克躺在几英寸外。他跪在克拉克面前，然后把额头抵到了他的额头上。哈尔跑到他们身边，手里拿着步枪，一副杀气腾腾的样子。他朝布鲁斯投去谴责的一瞥，然后转身，举着枪。

“怎么了？”哈尔咆哮道。“它们对他做了什么？”

“我不知道。”布鲁斯摇摇晃晃地站起来，掸掉身上的灰尘。他刚朝哈尔那边走了两步，哈尔的枪就对准了他。“冷静。听着，我们得先回到车上去。”

哈尔低声骂了一句，然后巴里的声音突然插了进来。“他说的对。哈尔，你的摩托车上有什么重要物品吗？”

哈尔眨了眨眼。“我能修好它——”

巴里迅速摇了摇头。“我们不能在这里逗留。我们会回来取它的，但我们现在必须离开。”

哈尔把枪塞回枪套，和布鲁斯一起抬起了克拉克，走向悍马。巴里站了起来，三步并作两步跟上了他们。“我相信鬼魂们是想尽力保护我们。”他点点头。“让我们赶紧离开这个鬼地方。”

~~~~~

布鲁斯蜷缩在前排座位上，哈尔扶着方向盘，盯着路面。后视镜里的景象一直没太变过——巴里安静地坐在后排；克拉克伸开四肢，头靠在巴里的膝盖上，仍然处于昏迷中，表情茫然。

“他没事吧？”布鲁斯问。巴里抬头看了看后视镜里的自己。

“没事，”巴里说。“他会好起来的。”

“以前也发生过这种事吗？”布鲁斯问道。他本以为哈尔和巴里会有更歇斯底里的表现，但实际上他们都太冷静了。

“有时候，”巴里顿了一下。“有时候，幻象令人的大脑难以接受。受过伤的头脑就更脆弱了。但他会好起来的。”布鲁斯从后视镜里瞥了他一眼。

“我很抱歉。”他说。

车内的沉默气氛令人不安，然后巴里轻轻叹了口气。“卡尔·艾尔队长总是如此。”

“所以你们都来自同一个组织吗？”布鲁斯问道。

哈尔眨着眼睛，嘴巴先是张开，然后迅速闭上。“是的。在来到这里之前，好几年之前，我们都是一个组织的。”他停了下来，盯着挡风玻璃，然后垂下眼睛。

“这就是你刚才反应这么激烈的原因吗？因为他曾经为了救你的命，把自己搭进去了？”

他们现在正在以每小时八十英里的速度行驶着，哈尔的脚猛踩刹车，把车停在了路边，似乎抑制住了想要一把揪住布鲁斯的衣领的冲动。但当他在座位上转过身来的时候，布鲁斯只是看着他，脸色苍白，面无表情。

“他妈的，你是怎么知道——？”

布鲁斯疲倦地摇摇头。“我告诉过你，我没有故意去偷窥你的记忆。”他看起来和哈尔一样沮丧。“它们就像闪电一样闯进我的脑海里了。自从你见到他之后，这股内疚的感觉就从未停息过。”

“实际情况比你看到的更糟，”哈尔淡淡地说。“我的意思是，人脑会选择性忘掉那些最糟糕的部分——”

“我讨厌这个能力。”布鲁斯低声说，声音带着一抹阴郁，仿佛正踩在理智的边缘说话。“算了。”他截住了话头，从背包里掏出笔记本。如果他非要和他们说话的话，那就说点有用的。布鲁斯打开笔记本，给巴里看了克拉克在萨默维尔画的草图。“所以，这相当于是一扇传送门。”

这句话就像是把石头扔进一个静止的池塘，他能感觉到它引起的涟漪。哈尔的眼睛死盯着路面，巴里一动不动，手僵在克拉克的前额上。

巴里慢慢地舔着嘴唇，眼睛眨了眨。“是的，我们使用过传送门。但是用这种血腥方法制造的传送门我们以前从未见过。”

“那么它通常是如何产生的？”

“母盒，”哈尔说。“它充当着不同世界之间的——”

“通道，”布鲁斯会意地说，哈尔扬起了眉毛。“对吧？”

哈尔谨慎点了点头。“是的。”

“它需要什么提供能量才能运行？”

“我不知道，”哈尔皱着眉头说。“也许戴安娜可以解释这个问题。我已经联系她在塞勒姆和我们见面了。”

从他说那个名字时的语气，布鲁斯猜这就是他们队伍里的另一个成员。巴里的视线离开了布鲁斯，又把注意力集中在了克拉克身上。

布鲁斯盯着草图，懒洋洋地用指尖在纸上敲着。三十九个组成门，八个是坐标。他皱着眉头，用一根手指抚摸着光滑的纸张——

“克拉克，”巴里喘着气，布鲁斯直起身子，看见哈尔的眼睛猛地朝后视镜望去。“你醒了。”

布鲁斯能看到巴里如释重负的表情，在那下面，蓝色的眼睛慢慢地向上眨着眼睛看着他，克拉克环顾四周，微微皱了皱眉头。

“是的。”他轻轻地推开巴里的手，坐了起来。“我们得去格洛斯特，就在塞勒姆的东北方。”他的目光和布鲁斯在后视镜里的目光相遇了。“他们又试了一次。”


	11. More than me

施工中。我只是想先把每一章的标题想好。


	12. You May Know Him

施工中。我只是想先把每一章的标题想好。


	13. A Silhouette of Doom

施工中。我只是想先把每一章的标题想好。


	14. I will follow you into the dark

施工中。我只是想先把每一章的标题想好。


	15. Veni Redemptor Gentium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爱是最重要的，还有关怀……渴望才是一切，而非时间。当我们走进黑暗，或许只能带着爱情。这样的安慰很冰冷，我知道，但聊胜于无。

施工中。我只是想先把每一章的标题想好。


	16. New again

施工中。我只是想先把每一章的标题想好。


End file.
